baked love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Jamie-o, Gerald's older brother, has a surprise for his family, what's it going to be?
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like I needed to do something different from the norm, though I do tend to favor it. Plus, if your in your twenties, I wanted to ruin your childhoods a little. Far warning, this is going to be along story, so it's going to take me awhile to type it all up. Hope you enjoy.**

**...**

"You know Arnold, its great having Jamie-o in collage. Heh, I'll never get tired of sayin' that," Gerald said to his best friend, a giant grin on his face. Arnold grinned back, showing his teeth.

"I couldn't agree more Gerald. And don't worry, its good to say," Arnold replied, his smile getting equally as big. The boys and the rest of the gang were currently in sixth grade, and considered themselves old and wiser. Jamie-o, Gerald's annoying older brother is almost twenty years old, hell, he will be in three weeks, is mostly staying at his dorm room at New York University. Yeah, Jamie-o had been surprised about that one too, but it's a good school and he got the full scholarship to go there. The young man, from what Gerald and Arnold Knew, was probably living it up at school, parting hard, drinking and dating any cute girl he could get his hands on.

"On another note, man I'm I glad that schools finally over for summer," Gerald said as they finally exited the school the school building. Their back backs were full with their stuff from school.

"Me to Gerald," Arnold replied, stretching his back and bouncing a little in excitement as they walked home. It was nice out, which meant a good day for walking.

"So my man, can you come with me on my family trip? It'd be awesome if you did," Gerald asked, his grin bright and begging.

"Gerald, it's a family trip, why would I go?" Arnold asked, an adorably confused expression on his face. That look would have made his semi-girlfriend Helga swoon. They were twelve, so the whole serious dating, they weren't really old enough. Gerald shook his head in annoyance, him and Arnold practically were family with how much they hung out. They were even at the point that their parents/grandparents were confused if one of the boys didn't call them mom/dad/gramps/gran.

"Because Arnold, you are family. Plus Jamie-o's bringing a 'very important' friend that he wants the family to meet. He even wanted to make sure you would come, pretty much saying you were his 'other' little brother," Gerald responded with a playful grin and shrug. Arnold shrugged as well, confused like his best friend, though he did feel a familiar curling of warmth in his gut when Gerald and his family considered him family.

"I'll ask my parents and grandparents," Arnold responded with a slow grin coming to his face.

"Cool," Gerald responded, grinning himself. About five fun filled days later, both Arnold and Gerald waited with the rest of Johansson family for Jamie-o and his guest to show up.

"This blows big time. Jamie-o was supposed to show up twenty minutes ago. He's such a jerk," Gerald grumbled to Arnold, who was just as annoyed as Gerald was and both were ready to get up and leave. Gerald's father just happened to walk by and over hear Gerald's comment.

"Ease up will you? You know how difficult it is to come from the airport to here," Arnold said, his own mood soured as well. He had a date with Helga at two-thirty and it was already three o'clock. Luckily enough for him, he'd called the girl and said he'd be late, because of Gerald's stupid older brother. She'd been upset, but had let it go at the mention of Gerald's brother. She knew better then most about older siblings that were completely ridiculous. Mr. Johansson having overheard this, shook his head at the rush the kids had.

"Boys, your brother is trying, his guest has kid siblings that they had to bring along because no one would watch them. They're about your age actually. Plus, having a twelve year old and a nine year old in the car can be a little slow," Mr. Johansson said, smiling at the two of them. Both boys smiled back briefly before looking at each other, uneasy with the thought of having more people on the family trip. Five minutes later, they heard the front door open and got up to see who it was.

"Guys, I'm home," Jamie-o's deep voice called out throughout the house. Timberly, who'd been in the kitchen squealed and shot through the house to the front door, wanting to be the first to greet her big brother and the fist to give him a hug. She froze when she say a very pretty olive skinned lady and two paler kids next to her oldest brother. Her child like mind became weary of such strangers, though her curiosity burned strong.

"Who are you? You're a really pretty lady, you know that right? Who are they? Are they your kids? Are you Jamie-o's sugar mama? Why are you so skinny? What's your favorite color? How'd you meet Jamie-o? How old are you?" Timberly asked in a rabid fire, but clear voice while she latched on to her brother.

"Timberly! Don't be rude," Jamie-o said, mortified while pushing his sister off. "It's okay Jamie, really, she's just curios," The pretty 'lady' said, soft voice a delicate, but deep enough timber. The Johansson family, plus Arnold, had come in at the start of TImberly's questions, wanting to greet the young man that they hadn't seen since Thanksgiving. Neither parties had enough money for two trips, mostly at christmas and Thanksgiving, so they decided to switch off. One year it was Christmas, the other year Thanksgiving.

"Hi, I'm Rowan, thank you for calling me a pretty lady, but I'm a boy. These are my younger siblings Sam and Jackson. No, I'm younger the Jamie, actually. I didn't know I was that skinny. Yellow and black. We met in class. I'm nineteen," Rowan replied with a warm grin. Sam waved and politely said 'hi' and Jackson scowled at them, saying 'hi' offhandedly, like it was a burden to do so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rowan," Mrs. Johansson said with a warm smile.

"The pleasure's all mine Ma'am. Thank you for allowing us to come with you on your trip. I apologize for the three extra mouths you have to feed, and I'll be glad to help out anyway I can," Rowan said, his face a little sheepish as he shook hands Mr. and Mrs. Johansson's hands.

"Why thank you very much Rowan," Mr. Johansson said with a grin.

"Your welcome sir," Rowan said, smiling as well. The meeting was going well at the moment and the family wasn't freaking out as badly as he thought they would, which was a relief to the slender male.

"Sorry I called you a lady," Timberly said shyly, a small blush on her face. Rowan smiled at her and waved it off. She usually lit up when she met guys, usually they were older and were really nice to her. Timberly liked the nice ones.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time, Jamie-o thought brother was a girl at first too," Sam said with a grin. Sam's crystal blue eyes sparkled happily, glad that the meeting was going so well. The family smiled back, enjoying the this little meeting. At first, they thought Jamie-o was bringing over a girl that he wanted them to meet, but it looked like another friend.

"It probably doesn't help that he dresses like a girl all the time," Jackson said huffily, an angry scowl on his hansom face. Rowan made a 'tsking' sound at his brother, quietly reprimanding him from being rude in front of they're hosts. He looked up and smiled nervously at said hosts, not knowing how'd they take that.

"Dresses like a girl?" Mr. Johansson asked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, surprise clear on his face. The rest of the family stared at the straight laced and blushing Jamie-o for an explanation. Rowan's own nervous smile dropped in realization before he whirled on Jamie-o, scowl on his delicate face. His slender, but scared hands parked themselves on his slender hips as his dark green eyes flashed angrily.

"You didn't tell them did you? We discussed these Jamie, I ain't gonna be nobody's dirty little secret. You said you'd tell them and I thought they'd have gotten used to it by now, dammit Jamie, you promised," Rowan snapped out, glare deepening. Jamie-o raised his hands up, knowing that Rowan was fierce when angry. He put them down seconds later when Rowan calmed down.

"Jubes, calm down, I did say I'd tell them, and I almost did, but I got to nervous. Before we continue, can we continue this to the living room?" Jamie-o said, voice nervous but surprisingly calm, one hand reached out and touched Rowan briefly before dropping it back to his side. Rowan gave him a look before turning to his siblings.

"'Jamie'? You don't let anybody call you Jamie. What's goin' on?" Gerald asked, voice holding a tone of nervousness. In the back of Gerald's mind, a little voice said you was going to lose his big brother, and that caused him some panic. The other family members started babbling about what was happening, and what was going on.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked, though it was barely heard over the din of voices that was creating a loud cacophony in the front entrance of the house.

"ENOUGH! Living room, NOW," Mr. Johansson shouted to the family. They all went completely silent before going into the living, nervously looking over at Jamie and the mystery male next to him. As soon as the group was in the living room, they quickly found seats situated around the large family den, all conveniently staring at where the eldest Johansson child was sitting. Jamie-o had chosen to sit on the love seat, looking calmly at his family, though a hint of terror was in his gaze. Rowan sat next to him, on the arm rest of the small couch, looking for all the world that it was his fault and that Mr. Johansson was going to beat him up. In one bold move, Jamie-o pulled Rowan into his lap and secure his arm across Rowan's slender waist. Sam, who had chosen to sit at their feet, snickered while Jackson stood next to the three with a scowl on his face.

"Eek! Don't do that," Rowan said with a squeal, smacking Jamie-o in the chest. Jamie-o grinned and gently wrapped a long strand of Rowan's sable hair around one of his fingers, tugging it teasingly. The family stared silently for a few long moments, processing what they were seeing


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Jamie-o, how, did this happen?" Mr. Johansson asked as calmly as he could, though he was upset.

"Well, that a funny story actually. It kinda happened accedentally after we met in a cooking class. I have to take one elective every year and cooking was the only one available. Jubes here, is the student teacher in most of the beginner's cooking classes. He's a genius at baking. At first we didn't really get along, but then we started talking to each other after he helped me out of a jam I was having, and, slowly, we became friends, then it elevated to more at a later date," Jamie-o responded, face carefully blank, though there was a hint of joy in his eyes when he mentioned when they started dating.

"How long have you been dating, officially?" Mrs. Johansson asked, voice quiet.

"About five months, exactly," Jamie-o responded. One of his hands twitched in Rowan's long black hair, the other tightening around the slender males waist, gripping the dark blue wife beater his boyfriend was wearing.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Gerald asked, exploding angrily. Arnold just watched on, quietly, trying to wrap his mind around this whole deal. Not that he had a problem with it, it was he couldn't imagine Jamie-o swinging that way.

"Like I said, I'm was, and still am, nervous about this Gerald," Jamie-o responded, hand tightening in Rowan's shirt.

"Um, it probably partially my fault," Rowan said, biting his lower lip and Jamie-o shifted nervously beneath him.

"How so?" Mr. Johansson asked sternly.

"I told him my little horror story when my parents found out my sexual preference. Plus it didn't help that he heard some of my friends horror stories as well," Rowan replied as he started ringing his slender hands.

"Horror story?" Arnold asked, making sure to leave out the plural part of that question.

"Yeah," Rowan replied looking down at his hands.

"I thought you'd stop loving me if you found out I suddenly swung both ways," Jamie-o said calmly, not looking at his family as he said this. His family quieted instantly at his words, unsure on how to feel on this. Jamie-o was never one to talk about his emotions, or anything that was remotely 'mushy' and sweet, but this actually scared him. He didn't want to loose his family, and they knew this by how quiet he actually was.

"Jamie-o, we'd never stop loving you, never forget that. This is just a lot to take in at the moment, and we're disappointed that you didn't tell us about this sooner," Mr. Johansson said seriously as he leaned forward to pat Jamie's knee. Jamie-o looked at his parents and smiled broadly, glad they were taking this well, though he did know it'd take them awhile to accept this. Seconds later, he looked over at his younger siblings, and waited for their reaction.

"Thanks pops. You three okay with this?" Jamie-o asked his siblings.

"What does swinging both ways mean?" Timberly asked, brown eyes curious.

"It means he plays house with boys and girls," Rowan replied with a sigh as he relaxed into Jamie-o's chest.

"How come you dress like a girl? And yeah Jamie-o, we're cool, regardless of who you like," Gerald asked and reassured at the same time.

"Hmm, you'd make a good radio show host, cause of your voice. A lot of femmes would like that. To answer your question, I'm a drag queen, semi professionally," Rowan replied before he popped his neck loudly, making the others flinch, before relaxing further into Jamie-o's chest.

"Drag queen? Do you have an odd name like a lot of them do? Possibly like that Head a lettuce?" Mrs. Johansson asked, her eyes bright and curious.

"Yes, but my name's not that eccentric, its Cherry Garcia, though Jamie calls me Cherry Jubilee. I respond and go by either," Rowan replied, relieved that Jamie-o's family was taking this so well. Many families didn't, like his own and the majority of his friends.

"Cherry Garcia? That's weird," Gerald said, tilting his head.

"Gerald, don't be rude!" Mrs. Johansson scolded. Gerald looked down, reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am," Gerald replied sulkily.

"Its fine Mrs. Johansson, really. I chose my name after the Grateful Dead front man 'Jerry Garcia,'" Rowan responded with a warm smile on his feminine face.

"Who or what, are the Grateful Dead?" Timberly asked, eyebrow raised while she fidgeting in her seat.

"They are, or were, a very famous hippie band. The lead singer passed away a while ago 'cause he, Ow, Jamie don't hit me. Fine, he did something terrible to himself," Rowan replied while rubbing his side. Apparently his younger siblings weren't mature enough to hear about drug over doses.

"You know who the Grateful Dead are?" Mr. Johansson asked, rather amazed. Most of the younger generation didn't know about that kind of music.

"Yeah, the lesbian couple that took me and Sam in were really into them. So it's more of a tribute to them then the actually singer, though the band wasn't bad, just not my flavor," Rowan replied, fingers itching to grab a cigarette. He wouldn't cause he promised Jamie-o that he wouldn't smoke a lot in front of his parents. Rowan only agreed because he wanted to make a good impression.

"Took you in?" Arnold asked, curiosity burning in his eyes, though he was calm and kind about said inquiry. Rowan flinched, terrified and anxious on how to answer such a question. Luckily Sam answered for him.

"Yeah, brother and I were taken in by a really nice lesbian couple when brother was seventeen and I was eleven. They helped us until we got on our own two feet," Sam said with a grin. Jackson shifted on his feet next to her, scowling deeply, though he was listening. He didn't really hear a lot about his older siblings past, mostly cause he didn't ask.

"Where are you parents?" Mrs. Johansson asked, the mother hen in her rising with a vengeance.

"Mum, I mean, Mother and Father kicked me out when I was fourteen. Father told me he wouldn't tolerate my kind of filth in his house, or as a son. He told me that until I get cured, I'm not to come home," Rowan said with the most nonchalant shrug he could manage. His voice was small, betraying how he felt on the subject and he curled tighter into Jamie-o's chest, though he did feel proud of himself for not swearing in front of Timberly and Jackson.

"Really? Why would your parents do that?" Timberly asked, fear raising within her.

"Most people don't like boys loving other boys, or girls loving other girls, like a married couple would. My parents are a pair of these people and are cruel and terrible. Now, enough of this sadness, I want a proper introduction," Rowan said, a fake grin coming onto his face in a gesture of reassurance. Jamie-o and his parents frowned but let Rowan change the subject.

"Jubes, this is my father Robert and My mother Liottie. These are my younger siblings, Gerald, his best friend Arnold, and Timberly," Jamie-o said, rewrapping an arm around the black haired boy as he pointed at each of them.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you guys," Rowan said, still grinning.

"Hi," Arnold, Gerald and Timberly said at the same time, looking at the dark skinned beauty. Rowan was pretty, though by the looks of it, he didn't know it, with waist length sable hair, luminous green eyes and a light olive collection. His smile wavered, but was really sweet, and he was rather on the small size, possibly at 5'5". Rowan wore a dark blue wife beater and hip huggers jeans and nice low healed ankle boots. His younger siblings, however, barely looked like him. Both of them had beautifully pale complexions, they had the same sable hair, but had blue or light green eyes. Sam smiled and seemed a little more like Rowan personality wise and in the feminine features, though she had dimples and a strong, straight jaw. Her jaw was little more of a soft masculine then Rowan's soft pointed jaw.

Jackson, however, was decently different from his siblings. He was way more masculine then either of his siblings, even at nine. He had a semi large square jaw, strong brow and a masculine nose and already showed signs of broadening in his shoulders. With those looks defining even at his early age, he'd be a heart breaker when he got older. His light acid green eyes stared out venomously from thick lashes, daring anyone to start with him. Also, unlike his siblings, his cloths looked newer, more expensive. Tailored almost. His mouth, like Sam's, was on the thinner side, set in a small pout. It was one more thing that Rowan had against his younger siblings, a full pouty mouth that looked fully kissable.

The group was silent for a few long moments, not really knowing what to talk about, or really how to start the conversation. Gerald and Arnold stared more at Rowan then his siblings, unconsciously enjoying the feminine view of the man, though they had no real interest in a boy. Moments later, Timberly asked another question and jump started the conversation for the next couple of hours, though the parents were rather enjoying the conversation


	3. Chapter 3

After everything managed to settle and the sleeping arrangements were made for Jamie-o's guests, the footballer found himself sitting at the kitchen table around eleven 'o' clock in the evening. Surprisingly enough, he was drinking tea and thinking on his parents and his lover. Worry still gnawed at him on what his family was actually thinking about his sudden change in sexual preferences. Jamie-o really didn't want to choose between the two, and he knew, _knew_, that his Rowan would let him choose his family over him, mainly because he didn't want another family broken apart by something so simple. It wasn't even that Jamie-o found all other men attractive, he just really liked Rowan, more towards his feisty personality then his looks, though Rowan's looks did help.

"Jamie-o? What are you still doin' up?" Mr. Johansson asked, dark eyes wide as his son jumped in surprise. Jamie-o turned to look at his father, before looking over his father's shoulder to look at his mother who was right behind her husband.

"Thinkin' mostly, 'specially about Rowan," Jamie-o responded as his parents sat down at the table with him. Both looked very inquisitive about Jamie-o's eldest guest, and also worried. Jamie-o didn't have the best tracked record with dating, though that was mostly with girls.

"MInd tellin' us a little bit more about him dear?" Liottie asked with a sweet smile. Jamie-o smiled back, glad that his parents were actually trying to understand it.

"Sure, what exactly do you want to know?" Jamie-o asked.

"Anything your comfortable with son," Robert replied.

"Okay. Like I said, we met in cooking class and I assumed he was a girl, didn't even bother to look for an Adam's apple, just focusing on everything else really. I hit on him during a quick break that the class was having, then repeatedly during class when I got a blush from him. Near the end of class, he ended up reprimanding me, loudly, saying he was already dating. I got really embarrassed from not only not realizing he was a guy, but the fact that he humiliated me in front of a bunch of people, so I argued with him." Jamie-o said, pausing to take a sip of his tea before he continued.

"We ended up arguing throughout most of the semester, and clear into the next one, because we had a math class together. When I wasn't arguing with him like an idiot, I was chilling with some new friends, trying to get into a fraternity, parting, and chasing after pretty girls," Jamie-o said as his parents gave him a dark look before they let him continue, wanting to hear the whole story before jumping the gun. Jamie smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"My grades, as I'm sure you noticed, slipped a great deal, the girl I was datin' at the time and I were constantly arguing. It didn't help that I was arguing with my boy Jay to at the time. I ended up calling him an idiot, before a long slew of nastier things, and he kicked me out of our dorm. Even got the dorm director involved in it. Well, I don't know how, but Rowan ended up hearing about my situation and three days later invited me to live off campus with him. In spite of all of the arguing that we did, all that I said and done, he was still kind enough to let me live with him. I owe him for that. When I got there, I was surprised to see that he had a kid with him, and that he had three jobs outside of Sam and school to do for a roof over their heads," Jamie-o said, pausing again to take another sip of his tea. This pause was a little longer because Jamie-o needed a few moments to gather his thoughts. Robert and Liottie allowed him that and stayed silent.

"Because of that we started talking, or bantering playfully I suppose, and joking about everything and actually became pretty good friends. It got to the point that we were hanging out more with each other then others. Then about seven months ago, I saw him get into a bad argument with his ex-boyfriend. It quickly went from bad to exponentially worse. He pulled a knife on Jubes and stabbed him in the face and left a very nice scar on his right cheek all the way down to his jaw. It starts at the corner of his eye. He wears that make up stuff to cover it all the time now," Jamie-o said, shifting in his seat while staring at his tea. The rage was rather clear on his face. Because he wasn't looking, he missed the look on his parents faces, the worried parental look that all the good ones got when a child had gotten hurt.

"I got so angry with the guy, I knew he was bad news when I first saw him, I ended up breaking his nose and wrist. A cop saw me attack the guy, he'd been patrolling on horse back, and charged over, determined to protect the asshole. As soon as he got close enough, he saw the wound on Jubes face and the bloody knife that bastard hadn't let go. I'm sorry for swearing, I can't think of any other way to describe the guy that did that to Jubes. We found it lucky that Jubes looks like he does, apparently the cop has a baby sister around our age who he thinks the world of, so he got really pissed. Jubes ended up reminding him of her," Jamie-o said finally looking up. Both of his parents looked kind of stricken.

"Obviously you two have become closer since then. You have gotten closer, right?" Liottie asked, her mother instincts flaring.

"Of course," Jamie-o said with a smile.

"What about your grades?" Robert asked, face and voice stern.

"Better since we started living together. He has a bit of a loose parenting style, to offset his own parents super strict style, but he's really strict on homework, chores and curfew for all of us," Jamie-o responded with a chuckle.

"What about Jackson? He seems very unfriendly and really grumpy," Liottie asked, concern was clear in her voice.

"Their parents dropped him off on our doorstep about a month ago by Jubes's parents. Of course Jackson screamed at him the first three hours of being there, asking why. Jubes was pretty harsh in answering, saying that the only reason that their parents did that was because that he had done something they hadn't approved up. Jubes parents are cruel like that," Jamie-o responded. The ruff and tumble jock had gotten permission to tell his parents this information. What the two hadn't counted on was Gerald, Arnold, Timberly, and Sam to be listening in on them on the stares.

"Is that true?" Timberly asked Sam quietly, voice trembling from surprise, though she was referring to what happened to Rowan.

"Yeah, it is. Brother has bad luck with boyfriends. Jamie-o is literally the first good one he's gotten. It's obvious that your parents raised him right, other wise he would be treating my brother as a cum-dump or something to control," Sam said calmly and quietly, though there was a slight pain in her eyes at the thought of her brother hurt. Arnold and Gerald stared at her in shock, knowing what the swearwords what the swearwords she used meant, but shocked she said it.

"Ooohh, you said a bad word, I'm telling your brother and you'll get in trouble," Timberly said with the deviousness of all little siblings.

"Pfft, go ahead, tell him, he doesn't care if I swear. The only time that skinny bastard cares is if I do it in front of teachers or other parents," Sam said, with a cocky smirk as she waved away the threat.

"Seriously?" Arnold asked in shock, Gerald sat next to him, mouth agape in his own shock.

"Seriously," A smooth timber voice said behind them, startling the four into turning around in shock. Rowan stood behind them wearing a pair of Capri pajama pants, in blue and green plaid, and one of Jamie-o's wife beaters. The tank top was huge on him and came to about mid thigh, with one strap sliding off one shoulder. He looked ridiculously adorable.

"Hi brother!" Sam said with what could only be a shit eating grin.

"Shouldn't you for be in bed? Asleep?" Rowan asked, slender arms crossed over his slender torso. His parental glare wasn't working to well cause he looked to sleepy.

"Yes?" Gerald asked nervously, his own shit eating grin on his face.

"Go'wan, go'wan, to be with ya'" Rowan said, shooing them off to bed. The four grumbled and went to their rooms to sleep. Or talk, either one. Rowan snorted at the four before he walked down and navigated himself into the kitchen. The three adults at the table looked up when they heard gentle footsteps and were relieved to only see Rowan. Seconds went by and Robert and Liottie gaped when they saw the very scar their son was talking about on his boyfriends face.

"Hey Jubes," Jamie-o said with a grin.

"Hey Jamie, you plannin' on sleepin' in the kitchen hun?" Rowan asked his New York accent thickening with how tired he was.

"Naw, just finishing up with my parents. G'night guys," Jamie-o replied standing up.

"Night. Wait, are you two sharing a room?" Robert asked, eyebrow raising. Both Robert and Liottie didn't believe in pre-martial sex and sharing a room meant pre-martial sex.

"Yeah, we have since we got together, it helps with Rowan's nightmares. Plus there wasn't enough room outside Gerald's or Timberly's. Hey Jubes, is it okay for Sam to be sharing a room with the Arnold and Gerald?" Jamie-o asked after answering his parents, he put his now empty up in the dishwasher after finishing it's contents. Jamie-o came back over to Rowan and wrapped an arm around Rowan's shoulders.

"Hmm, pro'lly not," Rowan replied sleepily, snuggling into Jamie-o's side.

"Why? Where else would he sleep? Timberly's room?" Liottie asked

"Sammy's a girl, but I'm kind raising her androgynous," Rowan replied.

"Why would you do that?" Robert asked, surprised.

"Sammy wants to be a boy, or at least that what she said to our parents. She told me that she doesn't feel right as a girl, that she feels like a boy. So, when I got her I decided to raise her androgynously, but mostly like a boy. If one day she feels like doin' drag like me, she can, if not that's good too. That's why mummy and daddy kicked her out, she was only ten. I got her, obviously," Rowan replied tiredly. Robert and Liottie gaped again in complete shock, their parent rage rearing it's vicious head.

"Well, we're off to bed, g'night you two," Jamie-o said with a grin as he dragged his little boyfriend to bed. He knew of his parents beliefs on pre-martial sex, and so he never told them that he had sex, repeatedly, since he was about fifteen. Rowan was the only person that he hadn't had sex with right off the bat, both choosing to wait it out and see how their relationship would end up. Plus Jamie-o wanted to get used to the idea of dating a guy. However, just because they didn't have sex, didn't mean that they didn't touch each other in exploration on several different occasions. Rowan loved using his mouth, and Jamie-o loved touching his oh so sensitive boyfriend. They fell asleep curled around each other, comforted by each other's warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

During the dawn of the next morning, the occupants of the Johansson house were awaken to a very delicious smell of breakfast being made. It was a usually smell, considering Liottie loved to take care of her family, but when the family met up at the top of the stairs, they realized Liottie wasn't the one cooking. The group stumbled into the kitchen and were surprised to already see Jamie-o up and sitting at the table. The man was reading what seemed to be a text book of some kind and seemed to be enjoying it. The family members stared before they sat down at the already set table. Rowan was currently at the stove, flipping a pancake and chattering happily at Jamie-o, who in spite of reading, was listening to his lover quite happily. The slender teen turned to place the pancake on an already towering stack, when he spotted the family.

"Morning everybody," Rowan said, throwing them a warm smile.

"Mornin,'" Gerald said, and sat next to his brother.

"Good morning Rowan, sleep well?" Arnold asked politely while sitting next to Gerald and Rowan nodded. The rest of the family said good morning and Sam hugged her brother around the waist as a 'morning'.

"So, what's cooking?" Gerald asked, still a little weary about Jamie-o's 'boyfriend'.

"Pancakes mostly, but if you don't want those, I made eggs, bacon, and toast. I you want something else, I can make it. Oh, I'm sorry I used your Kitchen Mrs. Johansson, I'll have it cleaned up after I'm done," Rowan said with a nervous smile. The kitchen was spotless outside the dishes currently being used and the bowl of pancake mix next to the frying pan.

"It's all right, thank you for cooking," Liottie said smiling back. Rowan nodded happily. Rowan scurried over as soon as the last pancake was place on the plate. Rowan automatically filled all of their plates before even touching his own none existent plate. Jamie-o frowned before grabbing an extra plate and putting a small amount of eggs and bacon on the plate. Rowan shot him a loaded look and Jamie-o shot him one right back, silently saying he wasn't skipping out on a meal.

"Why'd you cook anyway?" Gerald asked, his tone rather rude. Arnold hit him in his rib with his elbow and scowled at his best friend. Which Gerald returned promptly after rubbing his ribs.

"Gerald! Don't be rude," Liottie scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Gerald said, looking down at his plate.

"Apologize to your brothers, um what do I call you two dear?" Liottie asked

"Lovers ma, we've heard worse in New York, trust me, that's practically polite there," Jamie-o replied, giving his brother a death glare.

"Well, regardless if your used to it, it's rude hear and I didn't raise barbarians," Liottie said. Gerald bit into one of his pancakes and pretty much melted.

"Sorry Rowan," Gerald said, looking at his plate, enjoying it more then he thought he should have.

"Don't worry, all's forgiven. And to answer your question, I cooked to say thank you, to you and your family for letting me and mine stay and come with you," Rowan replied as he got up to wash his plate and the pan plates. Large head phones were slung around his neck as a CD player was attached to his belt. As he walked across the floor, a familiar click of high heels tapped on the hard wood floors, catching the youngest Johansson's attention.

"You're wearing heels," Timberly said with a giggle. Rowan threw her a playful smile in return.

"That's what drag queen's do honey, wear girls cloths when they're boys. Least I look like a girl, my friend Lana owns a pair of six inch heels for every dress that lady man owns," Rowan said with a laugh. "She's a silly mister sister."

"Oh god, don't remind me of that fake women. Last time we bantered, 'she' threatened to cut off a very important anatomy that I'm very attached to," Jamie-o said with a groan.

"Yeah, Lana's very over protective of any of her little 'ducklings', but hey least it's not Madam Matron with the bitch," Rowan said with a laugh, not realizing he swore until it was too late.

"Language Jubes, you have to watch it in front of my younger siblings, and my parents," Jamie-o said with a slight shudder as he felt parent rage well up in his father.

"What does bitch mean?" Timberly asked innocently, shocking her parents and older brothers. Arnold sat there with his mouth agape.

"Technically, it refers to a female dog. But, you shouldn't be saying, it's improper for ladies to swear, not that men are better then women, it's just I'm sure yer mama raised a lady and they don't use those words," Rowan said without missing a beat, trying to correct the damage that he made. As soon as he turned to face Robert and Liottie, he received a fierce glare. Rowan smiled sheepishly, shame creeping into his face.

"Rowan, can I talk to you in the living room?" Robert asked, standing up. Rowan gave him a slightly puzzled look, but nodded calmly as a feeling of dread filled his stomach.

"Okay," Rowan said, turning off the tap and fallowed the patriarch into the living room. Jamie-o gave his lover a comforting look, that didn't really do much. No one swore in front of Gerald and Timberly in their house, it was a rule. As soon as Robert stopped in the living room, he motioned for Rowan to sit on the couch. Rowan did, making his sitting posture perfect as he crossed his legs. Robert remained standing, making Rowan very nervous. His father would do this to feel superior to his kids and wife.

"Listen Rowan, I understand that you live in New York and that you've had a rough life, so have your siblings. I understand that. I also understand that you love my son very much, and I'm okay with that, really. However, I will not tolerate swearing in front of my children. Especially in front of Gerald and Timberly. Your loose behavior in front of your siblings bothers me as well, what kind of parent swears in front of their kids, it isn't right. You didn't even consider them," Robert said sternly, a scowl on his face. Rowan set his own face in stone and stood up as well, ignoring Robert's look and refusing to be in a submissive position on this.

"Listen Mr. Johansson, I understand that what I said in front of your children wasn't right, and I also understand your concern for my siblings amiable, and I appreciate it, I do. However, I do not appreciate your blatant disregard for the care I have for my siblings. You do not have the right to tell me how to raise them. I may not be the best, but I am better then our parents, who thrust their own ten year old daughter on their fifteen year old son that they had kicked out because of his homosexuality. I may not have wanted to be considered 'daddy' but dammit, that's what I am to those two and I will take care of them," Rowan replied sternly, standing as tall as he could on his small frame.

"What about a mother figure for them? Or even a proper father figure? What are you going to say to them when they ask why your raising them instead of your parents?" Robert asked.

"You mean a strong female role model, and I already gave them that, and I'm their new dad. They already asked why I was raising them and I told them the truth," Rowan shot back, anger cooling almost instantly. The cook had to remind himself that Robert was being a concerned parent.

"What truth was that?" Robert asked, his inner 'mama bear' rearing her head. Rowan sighed loudly before crossing his arms over his slender torso.

"I told them that our parents didn't want us, at all. They only liked the idea of having children, not the actual having children. And don't you dare say a 'perfect' straight couple like my parents are better parents then a faggot like me. Those two fuckers beat me bloody and ignored them to the point where neither of them know the joys of human affection. So excuse me for loving those two so much that I've willingly worked myself raw to feed and house both of them and still managed to spend some time with them." Rowan snapped out before stomping over to the stairs and stalking up them. He stopped half way and turned and looked at Robert.

"You know the irony of it all? All Jamie could talk about was how kind and understanding you two were, that you would give the shirts off your backs for someone else, that all of you, in spite of the fighting, were pretty tight knit. And I'm sure you are and obviously your both pretty protective of your kids, which is great. I just figured, by the way Jamie talked, that you wouldn't have your nose so close to the grind stone of your perfect little world that you would be able to see past all it. I wanted and agreed to date Jamie because he is the kindest most non-judgmental person I've met. I thought it came from both you and wife, but obviously not. It seemed to skip you and Gerald and land on Jamie and Timberly. Now good day sir, I will be leaving before the day is out. And no, I will not stoop so low as to put Jamie in the middle," Rowan said before continuing up the stairs and into Jamie-o's room. Robert had gone ashen from Rowan's statement and slowly turned to face his surprised family.

"You know dad, I never figured you'd be that much of a judgment, homophobic-ish jackass," Jamie-o growled out.

"I didn't say anything like that," Robert almost shouted out.

"You didn't have to. God dad, you just had to ruin this for me didn't you? Come on Sam, Jackson, we're going home. By Timberly, mom, Arnold," Jamie-o snapped before walking past his pale faced father. As soon as Jamie-o got up the stairs with Sam and Jackson, Liottie glared at her husband and then at Gerald.

"What is the matter with you two? What's so wrong with Jamie-o's decision? When we were in the kitchen, he was telling me and the other kids, that he still planned on going to work, still planned on having a family, with kids one day, maybe with Rowan. Robert, I've never seen Jamie-o this calm and happy before with anyone before, plus he's never been this focused on school work. You saw his report card in the past five months, they're the best his had in his entire scholastic career. Plus he's been getting along better with Gerald. They never get along. Go fix this with our son," Liottie snapped. The dawning look came on Robert and Gerald's faces.

"But Liottie..." Robert started, not wanting to loose the argument.

"But nothing Robert. There is nothing wrong with his parenting style, or his homosexuality. My older sister Loraine is a lesbian, and she raised me about the same way as Rowan does his siblings, when my bisexual parents were working themselves to the bone to support us. Go fix this," Liottie snapped. "You to Gerald."

Gerald grunted and followed his father up the stairs to apologize, both were feeling completely guilty, though both of them were stubborn and didn't want to admit they were wrong. When they got outside Jamie-o's slightly open door, they froze in complete shock as they rudely eve's dropped on the conversation in side the room, both leaning in to listen


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe he said that shit to you Ro. It ain't fuckin' right," Jamie-o snarled out as he repacked his and Rowan's bag. Rowan didn't have money for a bag, so opted to use a trash bag, but Jamie-o said they could share a couple he had. Rowan was sitting at the head of the bed, with his knees hugged to his chest, his bottom lip was trembling when he wasn't chewing on it.

"It can be hard for parents to except change Jamie, especially when their child comes home after a long time gone and says that they're homosexual or bisexual. It can be worse for the males in the family, especially fathers who think that their way is the best way," Rowan said sadly.

"That still doesn't make it right. You don't deserve to be treated like a monster because your homosexual or your parenting style's different. You're the only guy I've ever thought was completely and utterly hot. 'Sides, I kinda really love you," Jamie-o said while moving to kiss his lover.

"I kinda really love you too," Rowan replied wetly when they pulled apart.

"Come on, we'll find something else to do with the kids on our vacation. Hopefully dad and Gerald will come around then," Jamie-o said with a sigh. Rowan still looked very sad, regardless of any lingering anger.

"I'm sorry I broke up your family Jamie. I really wanted it to be a better experience for you then what happened to me love," Rowan said, looking down at the tops of his knees, his voice quiet. His enlaced hands trembled, though they'd been trembling since a fast moving baseball hit him in the middle of his back when he was nine, causing some nerve damage. It was a bitch when he first started cooking professionally, but it ended up working in his favor most days. Jamie-o sighed and sat down in front of Rowan and grabbed his slender hands.

"Jubes, you didn't break my family apart, trust me on this. My dad and Gerald are just being stubborn and protective, normal, good families do that. Every family argues too. They'll come around and love you just as much as I do, I promise," Jamie-o said matter o factually.

"I believe you, Jamie, I really do. It'd also be nice for Sammy and Jackson to have a good female role model," Rowan said, looking up shyly through his lashes.

"And you three deserve to be attached a good family. Did he really hit you?" Jamie-o asked calmly, though the thought of Rowan getting hit made him extremely angry. Rowan, though at the moment he felt like his female persona 'Cherry,' looked up and then back down at his hands.

"Who?" Rowan asked softly, shyly.

"Your father? Is that why you kept thinking you deserved it when Devon hit you?" Jamie-o asked softly, one hand reaching out to touch Rowan's face. The raven haired drag queen was silent for a moment, weighing his options before answering with the truth.

"Yeah. He said it was to toughen my up and it'd make me more manly. It just wasn't to be you know? Though he did shove me into many sports, most to which I failed completely at. I look more like my makuahine, mother, then my father. She told me she'd always thought I was a girl, cause that's what she felt. The only real thing I got from my father was his eye color and his nose, nothing else really. Sammy and Jackson look like him though, he was pleased with that, especially with Jackson," Rowan said quietly though Gerald and Robert both heard the slender male.

Jamie-o's eyes flashed angrily at the thought of his 'little cherry' getting hurt by anyone. It was one of the reasons he decided to get with Rowan, he needed to be protected. The young man flashed on the first time he first started having feelings for Rowan, he had freaked out, of course and had gotten completely drunk. At some time during his binge, he ended up calling one of his best friends for advice. Luckily enough for him, he'd called his friend Damien, who was a very calm, non judgmental person, who was also disgustingly level headed. Every one on the team called him for advice. The other male had calmly and logically talked Jamie-o through it and had reassured him that everything was fine and it was normal. They had talked for two hours as Jamie-o explained what Rowan was like and how accidentally perfect the skinny boy was. Damien had said it was fine and that regardless of anything, they'd still be friends. Jamie-o had been comforted with his friends calm behavior and calmed down, even liked the idea. So far, Damien was the only one of his friends that he'd told, though Jamie-o planned to tell the rest of his boys that day.

"It'll be okay baby, promise. Maybe we can spend our vacation traveling around Hillwood and the surrounding cities, possibly find the perfect space for you bakery," Jamie-o said, pulling the petite male to him.

"Maybe, though I do want to see your hometown. Hey, does Hillwood have any authentic bodega's?" Rowen asked randomly, perking almost instantly. Jamie-o stared at his lover before he started laughing. Rowan pouted adorably at the bigger male, but ended up laughing with him.

"I don't know, we'll see I suppose," Jamie-o responded after the laugh. A few minutes, there was a nock at the door.

"Come on in kids, we're almost done packing. Now, are you sure you don't want to stay with your family and have a nice family vacation?" Rowan asked, looking over at Jamie-o.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't give me that look, your worth it," Jamie-o responded before kissing Rowan's lush mouth again. They were interrupted by a throat clearing. Both pulled back and turned at the sound to stare at both Robert and Gerald standing there, looking appropriately guilty and slightly awkward. Sam and Jackson stood behind them, arms crossed and trying to look tough, but ended up looking adorable.

"Yeah?" Rowan asked blankly, eyes loosing their sparkle.

"We have come to apologize for our dastardly behavior earlier this morning. It wasn't right for me to pass judgement on you for either your preferences or parenting style. I didn't have the right or the authority on either, and we would love to have you on our trip," Robert said, looking between the floor and Rowan.

"I'm really sorry to, I thought somethin' was gonna happen to my brother if he was with you. Man, I've seen the news, terrible things happen to that community. And I thought you might have been taken him away," Gerald said, while playing with his fingers. Rowan looked over at Jamie-o and silently asked a question. Jamie-o nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry to, and it's all water under the bridge. I really want to get to know you guys. For reals," Rowan replied, smiling gently and making them feel more guilty.

"You are way to forgiving Jubes," Jamie-o grunted, hand entangling with the Rowan's.

"And I've seen what happens to people who stay angry and that's not worth it, at all. Besides, if I can be big enough to fully forgive someone, it means I'm better then them in the long wrong. Plus its very good karma," Rowan said with a slightly narcissistic grin.

"Geeze, narcissistic much? Fuck," Jamie-o replied back sarcastically. Robert frowned at his son in disappointment.

"Jamie-o, language! Gerald doesn't need to hear that language," Robert gripped at his son.

"Gerald, your in middle school, right?" Rowan asked the boy, and catching Robert's attention.

"Yup," Gerald responded with a nod.

"Mr. Johansson, regardless of what you want in your home, he's going to hear swearing at school from other student's. That's all I heard in Junior high," Rowan said with a laugh. "'Sides from what I've heard, Gerald is pretty mature for his age and probably know that its adult language and not meant for him until he's older. Maybe. And for the record, people use it to express anger, rage, and despair, no one says 'oh horse feathers' when they loose a job"

Jamie-o snorted back a laugh with Gerald and looked at his brother with an amused look on his face. Gerald looked back, mirroring the amused look and raised a silent eyebrow in question. Jamie-o nodded before he popped his neck in a nervous habit he had for years.

**...**

**I forgot to mention this at the end of chapter two. **

**i) Head a lettuce is a real drag queen. Look up that name with 'drag queen' and there 'she'll' be.**

**2) Cherry Garcia is the name of a Ben and Jerry's type of ice-cream, named after the Grateful Dead front man. I chose that name because when I was a baby, I used to be a 'dead' head and my mom dragged me to shows. I was raised by a couple of sixties hippies, don't judge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning, this chapter has naughtiness in it, if it bothers anyone, please click the back button and ignore the rest of the story.**

**...** "Are you sure your friends will like me?" Rowan asked again, nervously.

"Yes Jubes, they well," Jamie-o replied with a sigh as he enlaced their hands as they drove to his friend Daryl's house. Rowan gave him a look when their hand's separated. Jamie-o sighed again, this time in agitation.

"All right I don't know all right? My boy Damien knows and is pretty cool about it at least, the others I'm not sure," Jamie-o responded.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Cherry," Arnold said from the back seat. The blond decided that since he kinda saw the black haired boy as a girl, he'd call him 'cherry'. Rowan fiddle with the messenger bag he brought, looking for his cigarettes.

"Yeah man, Jamie-o's friends are meat heads, but they're loyal to a fault," Gerald said, ignoring his older brothers insulted 'hey'. Both boys were started when the black haired boy made a joyous noise and quickly stuffed a cigarette into his mouth. He rolled the window down completely before lighting it and sticking it out so it wouldn't blow into the kids faces. Rowan breathed in the nicotine before noticing Jamie-o's dark look.

"Hey, you said in front of your parents, you didn't say anything about your brother and his best friend. Now, are two sure you don't mind showing Sam and Jackson around?" Rowan asked, automatically placing his cig out the window, leaning out it to blow excess smoke.

"Its fine Cherry. Those aren't good for you," Arnold said, green eyes staring intently at the smoking boy.

"Thanks. Yeah, I know they're not, its just been my security blanket since I was fifteen. Never start, it's a terrible habit," Rowan replied before taking another hit.

"Brother's doing better then before Arnold," Sam said with a toothy grin.

"How so?" Jackson asked nastily.

"He used to smoke two packs a day. Now its, about, one every few days, Jamie-o really helps with his anxiety problems," Sam responded easily, ignoring her younger siblings nasty tone with ease. She and Rowan had heard worse when they were homeless.

"We're here. Be home before five for dinner and last minute packing," Jamie-o grunted out as he pulled in front of Gerald's field.

"Have fun kids," Rowan said after the four got out. "Be safe."

"Yes brother," Sam replied happily.

"Do you have your knife and mace Sammy?" Rowan asked as he slide back into the car.

"Yes. Be safe big brother and good luck," Sam replied as she waved to her big brother. She turned to Gerald and Arnold and their friends that were already gathered there. They were staring in shock and apprehension.

"What? We're from New York, its standard for everyone to at least carry mace with them." Sam said with a shrug. Jackson was nodding beside her.

"Whatever idiots, lets play ball," Helga snapped.

"Whatever you say Helga," Arnold replied with a half lidded gaze.

"Damn straight," Helga grumbled out, though a pleased look was on her face. The four shrugged and went to play ball for most of the afternoon. Meanwhile, Rowan and Jamie-o were really on their way to Daryl's house at a much more sedate pace then what they started at.

"We can do this later if you want, or you don't have to say we're together," Rowan said quietly, giving his nervous older lover two ways out.

"No, I want to show you off to my friends Rowan. I love you, completely and utterly, and I'm never going to be ashamed of you either gorgeous, so get that out of your mind outta that shit. I'm not Devon, or Nat, I want everyone to know," Jamie-o said calmly. While he grabbed Rowans hand again. Rowan gave him a hundred watt smile leaned into him.

"Thank you Jamie, I love you too. For that, I think you deserve a reward," Rowan said mischievously before undoing his seat belt. Jamie-o's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You actually think we have time for that?" Jamie-o asked, his grin widening as he heard his zipper being pulled down. One of Rowan's slender hands slid into his jeans and pulled out his hardening length, gripping it gently but firmly.

"How far away is your friends house?" Rowan asked, licking his pouting mouth, bright metallic blue tongue stud flashing in the light. Jamie-o gulped as a slender hand stroked him, calluses on the hand rubbing just right. Rowan moved himself into the proper position as he waited the answer.

"Other side of town," Jamie-o responded needly, knowing even if Daryl didn't, he'd go all over town to get this. Rowan grinned evilly before he licked his red lips, breath ghosting over willing flesh.

"Excellent," The drag queen said before he popped Jamie-o into his hot mouth. Jamie-o let out a happy groan and jerked his hips happily as Rowan sucked on his tip. Rowan smiled internally before bobbing down, hollowing his cheeks while his tongue played with the underside of Jamie-o's length. This slow bobbing continued until they stopped at a red light. To cover Rowan's hungry slurping sounds, Jamie-o shakily turned on the radio, praying that the person in the car next to them wouldn't glance over to him. One hand creeped down to tangle in Rowan's loosely braided hair, clutching to show his pleasure. Seconds later, he put both hands on the steering wheel, clutching it tightly so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Oh god," Jamie-o moaned out quietly as he moved his hand to turn the radio to a hard rock station before returning to the steering wheel. The darker skinned teen let out a pleasured gasp as Rowan pressed his tongue stud right underneath the head of his length. The light turned green and Jamie-o drove on, bucking his own slender hips up into Rowan's mouth. One of his large hands creeped back down and tangled in the dark silk that was his Jubes's hair. Jamie-o moaned in pleasure as Rowan deep throated him, tongue carressing the meat invading it. Rowan relaxed his throat muscles further as he went about taking care of his man. Jamie-o's hand tightened and his breath became shallower as Rowan swallowed around him. He let out several moans before a louder one erupted from his mouth as he shot his essence down Rowan's throat. The larger man shudder when Rowan made satisfied moans, swallowing his juices down. Rowan pulled back and tucked Jamie-o back into his pants as the jock pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

Rowan sat up with a satisfied grin, his mouth red, bruised and glistening from spit and his life giving fluids. Jamie-o shivered pleasantly as another small stirring of arousal shot through him, making him want Rowan bent over the hood of his car, shapely legs spread wantonly.

"Tasty," Rowan said with a grin, though he licked his lips in a way that made Jamie-o want to jump him all the more.

"You'll be the death of me Jubes, the death. Come on, before I take you into a back alley and fuck you into the wall," Jamie-o said before he noticed Rowan's own arousal. "Poor baby, your all hard and needy, let me take care of that."

"You ain't gotta do nothin' for me Jamie, you know that," Rowan said shyly. Though they both touched each other, Rowan was still extremely shy about letting Jamie-o take care of him, though the jock did want to.

"I want to baby, now come her," Jamie-o replied with a grin. Rowan scooted closer and Jamie-o unzipped him and pulled him out, quickly jerking him off, both being wary of anyone who might see them. Rowan bit his bottom lip and moaned quietly and delicately, leaning forward to press his face against Jamie-o's neck as the jock brought him to completion. Rowan felt boneless as Jamie-o tucked him back into his skinny jeans, panting deeply as the after shocks of cumming ran through his body. Jamie-o licked some of his hand off before whipping it off on a rag he left in his car that he used to clean his windows. Rowan gave him a tired grin before he straightened himself. Jamie-o grinned back, his own grin showing his satisfaction and his own relaxation.

"Lets go show you off Jubes," Jamie-o said with a pleasured and loving grin. Rowan's relaxed grin turned nervous once more and he nodded before both of them got out of the car. This would be the another big hurtle for both of them, though more so for Jamie-o then Rowan. These were his people and his other family. Rowan just prayed that he wouldn't ruin it for his older lover, prayed that his friends wouldn't stop being his friends because of him. Jamie-o noticed his apprehension and grabbed his hand, rubbing the back with his thumb, soothing his lover gently. Rowan nodded and Jamie-o nodded back, grinning encouragingly, making Rowan feel better. Rowan relaxed and so did Jamie-o, though the nerves were still there


	7. Chapter 7

The couple ended up standing on Daryl's stoop for five minutes before Jamie-o ended up knocking on his best friends door. Daryl opened the door and grinned broadly when he saw who it was. Though he was startled by the pretty girl standing next to his best friend and his grin turned slightly mischievous when he looked at the long haired, flat chested beauty.

"Well, look who it is, Jamie-o Johansson. About time you showed up, considering it's been a couple of years," Daryl said with a laugh, moving aside to let them in. His voice was a raspy baritone as apposed to Jamie-o's own, slightly softer less raspy tones. Daryl stood at a comfortable six foot one, two inches shorter then Jamie-o's own six foot three height. The man had a square jaw and looked like a skinner Biggie Smalls. In a round about, foot ball damaged sort of way. Daryl nodded politely at Rowan as way of a 'hi,' silently thinking that this was possibly the person that that Jamie-o had talked about on the phone.

"Yeah, well fuck you too Daryl. How's it been over at Hillwood university? Still with that girl you were talkin' 'bout last time? Sorry about not visitin' sooner, been mostly chillin' with family and babysittin' when I've been home" Jamie-o said with a grin of his own. Daryl chuckled at his friend and smacked his back a couple of times.

"Its all cool man. Its goin' over there, passin' my classes and all that jazz, ya know? She wanted a break for now, said my situation was a lot to take in," Daryl said with a shrug. They walked through the hallway and Rowan spotted a picture of Daryl with a little girl and he briefly wondered if it was his sister or something. She looked a little young, about four maybe and she looked a lot like Daryl and not like enough like the other pictures of the two older people on the walls.

"Yeah, I know. That's fucked, man, hope she comes around soon. Hey, is Jay here?" Jamie-o asked, shifting slightly. Rowan frowned lightly and stuck close to his lover.

"Yeah, he said you two needed to talk because of a fight you two had awhile back. Said you didn't talk for a long time because of it," Daryl replied. The slightly broader male looked over at Rowan and gave him a slightly lecherous look, though it looked more playful then anything. The three made it into the living room within a few moments.

"Yeah, that talk would have been good months ago," Jamie-o said with a sigh, one hand going to pull the tail end of Rowan's braid unconsciously. It had become a nervous habit over the past year, and Rowan found it adorable. The action didn't go unnoticed by Daryl or anyone of the five guys already in the living room, Jay being one of them.

"Hey Jamie-o, who's the hot babe?" One of more Caucasian guys asked, a perverted grin on his face. Rowan frowned at the comment and looked over at Jamie-o for a second. Jamie-o nodded back.

"Hello, I'm Rowan, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rowan said, in his clear soft timber voice. A shit eating grin that was plastered on his face turned into a deviously pleased one when he saw the shocked looks on there faces. Though one of them, he assumed it was Damien, didn't look fazed at all.

"But, I thought..." Daryl said, tapering off from his sentence, unable to finish it as he stared in confusion.

"A lot of people do, trust me. My mother's looks were more aggressive with me then my father's were. Unfortunately, my younger siblings didn't escape his looks," Rowan replied with a shrug, pleased grin still big.

"J-Jamie-o, why'd you bring him here? You two hate each other," Jay stuttered out in surprise. Jay had been the only friend that had gone with him to New York for school, though the others wanted to go as well. Because of this, he had seen how terrible their fights had gotten when they had first met.

"Wow Jamie, your friends really observant. Sweetheart, we stopped really fighting five months into the first school year, even more so after you kicked him out of your shared dorm. It'd be nice if you two could actually talk too," Rowan said, using one of his mocking pet names to mess with Jay. It didn't help that he was being deeply sarcastic as well. Jay looked affronted by Rowan's tone, though he new that he kinda deserved as his other friends threw him a scolding look.

"Why's he here?" Daryl asked, getting suspicious.

"I told you guys I was going to introduce you into someone to, um, to someone very important," Jamie-o said nervously. He looked over at Rowan and Damien who gave him encouraging looks.

"Oh god, he turned you into a fag didn't he? God, it's an air born disease," Jay moaned out, hands moving to cover his face.

"Wow, really? We're going down that road again? Gods above you're an asshole," Rowan growled out sarcastically, one eyebrow brow raised as a pissed off looked form on his face. Jamie-o's friends stood up in shock, both at Jay's stupid rules, Rowan's sarcasm, and Jamie-o's confession.

"Jamie-o, is Jay Right?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm bisexual, well, for him. Look, I know this is shocking news, really but I thought you guys would be cool with this. *Sigh* look, we'll leave, all right? If you guys decide that being my friend isn't what you want, fine, whatever, your call. Just, don't harass Jubes for this," Jamie-o replied tiredly. A small part of him wish he hadn't told them, but the larger part was glad he did. He swore to himself when the first started dating that he'd never be like Rowan's last boyfriend, who'd been so ashamed of being gay, he'd beaten Rowan for it and denied they were even together. The fucker even blamed the feminine boy for being gay, though Rowan told Jamie-o that Devon had fooled around with guys before him.

"Who ever said we didn't want to remain friends? Your still our bro regardless of your sexual proclivity," Damien said, his calm voice ringing out in the shocked silence. The other four males snapped out of their shocked silence at Damien's words, Jamie-o's own words having stunned them.

"Dude, did you really think we'd stop being your friends over this?" The last unnamed male asked.

"Maybe, it's happened when people have come out before. Look, Rowan's the only male I'm interested in, if that's any consolation," Jamie-o said, a little frustrated as he pushed a hand through his hair.

"If it helps making you guys feel better, he's the 'man' in the relationship," Rowan said, biting his lower lip nervously and ringing his hands nervously.

"And that means what exactly?" Daryl grunted out. Rowan sighed and pouted his full mouth, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"It means he's not the goddamn sheep in the relationship, the, the receiver if you will. As in, he's the bread winner, macho man, and I'm the goddamn, fucking housewife," Rowan snapped out, still pouting adorably.

"Wait, wait, does he call you 'Jubes'?" The caucasian male asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rowan asked, pouting harder.

"Dude, he brags about you through phone calls and emails. Constantly," Daryl replied, chuckling while he was still kind of slack jawed. Rowan perked up and turned to a furiously blushing Jamie-o, who looked like he wanted to run away.

"Aaawww, you brag about me to your friends? That's so cute and adorably sweet," Rowan said mockingly, reaching up to pinched Jamie-o's cheek. Damien snickered, which caused the rest of them to start snickering along with him, they'd always teased each other for ridiculous things they did with each other and it looked like Rowan was right on board.

"Goddammitt Jubes, stop fuckin' teasin' me, bloody women," Jamie-o said gently slapping his lovers hands away from his face. Red still dominated Jamie-o's face as he turned too look away from his friends and lover.

"Don't turn away, I love you too sweetie," Rowan said, slightly teasing but a warm smile still forming on his full mouth. Rowan's deep green eyes sparkled in joy at the thought of Jamie-o bragging about him with anybody. Hell, the drag queen would have taken Jamie-o bragging at a cat, no one bragged about him. Jamie-o's friends laughed heartily at him, enjoying the bantering that the two were doing. A few minutes later, Jamie-o introduced Rowan to Jay, Todd, Dray, Damien and Daryl, properly. Rowan called them stupid jock fuckwads and made them snicker in childish glee. They called him "Jamie-o's pretty little women" and Rowan flipped them off, and called then them douchbags. The group ended up having a name calling contest for twenty minutes, before the football game that the group came over to watch, came on.

Rowan sighed deeply before settling in against Jamie-o's side to watch something he really had not interest in. The petite male silently wished that the other guys brought their girlfriends over so he had someone to bitch, ahem, talk to during the game. Silently he wondered if he could get away with cleaning or baking something, but didn't risk it incase Daryl got mad at him. He really didn't want any of Jamie-o's friends to get mad, especially with how big they were and how small he was, they'd slaughter him with how tiny he was. Rowan let out another sigh, before cuddling deeper into Jamie-o's side and felt a happy warmth when the bigger man wrapped an arm around him, as if protecting him from his paranoia and fear. Rowan smiled and kissed Jamie-o's cheek lovingly before settling in to watch the game, knowing he'd be unable to fallow it


	8. Chapter 8

Sam watched happily as Jackson went up to bat, glad that her younger brother was actually trying to be social. She had no talent for baseball herself, it was more because she didn't really have the heart for it either, but Sam did enjoy it occasionally. Dark haired child cheered when Jackson got a hit, moving himself to first base and getting 'his' team farther. Sam tried not to feel insulted when Jackson shot her a very nasty look, filled with hate and scorn. It wasn't as bad as how Jackson treated their big brother, but it still wasn't at all nice. Silently Sam wondered what their parents said to him to get the younger boy to hate them so much. Probably something to do with both of them being abominations in the eyes of God or something. Sam let loose a sigh, disappointed in both her parents for doing such a thing and Jackson for being so foolish to believe such things. Sam cheered again when Jackson's team got another hit, glad regardless that his team was winning.

On the other side of town, Rowan was curled into Jamie-o's side, trying and failing to fallow the football game on TV. Rowan bit his bottom lip and looked around bored before a suddenly loud cheer startled him enough to make him jump enough to fall off the couch. The other males noticed and snickered at Rowan, making the boy blush, but said nothing other wise. They didn't really want to deal with the possibility of Jamie-o's fists. Rowan stood up and curled himself up against Jamie-o with a pout, thinking of how he'd get them back. An idea formed in his head, an evil idea that would amuse him to no end.

"Hey Daryl, do you mind if I use your kitchen to cook something?" Rowan asked, looking as innocent as he could, even going as far as to bit his bottom lip in a way that he knew made even straight guys pass him off as a serious threat. Daryl threw him an odd look before nodding his head in consent, the game was still on, and most of them were more focused on that.

"Hey, Jubes, can you make your dip stuff?" Jamie-o asked, looking over at his lover.

"Eh, if there's enough ingredients, sure," Rowan responded before wandering into the kitchen that Daryl had been nice enough to show him earlier. Rowan began looking through the fridge and the pantry, pulling out ingredients he thought would be good along with pans and mixing bowls.

"Hey, do you guys like spicy stuff? I'm really good at it," Rowan called out, his voice holding a clearly labeled challenge. The jocks looked at each other, raising eyebrow's at each other in clear challenge.

"Yes!" They, in-sequence, shouted back.

"Okay," Rowan replied grabbing several tai chillies that he spotted in the fridge. "Hey, can I use the thai chillies in the fridge?"

"Sure. What's a thai Chile?" Daryl replied, though the question was much quieter and directed at Jamie-o.

"You'll find out dude, though I think the real question is how did they get in there," Jamie-o responded with a grin. What they didn't know, is that Rowan also spotted a couple of habanero peppers as well. Thirty-five minutes later the smell of really good brownies and something else wafted throughout the house, Rowan finishing right in time for half time. The hungry 'macho' males looked at each other and grinned before traipsing into the kitchen, all of them knowing better then to eat in the living room. Daryl was living at home while he went to collage, expenses were cheeper that way. Before they all went into the kitchen, one of them turned up the noise on the TV enough so they could hear the half time show in the kitchen. Jamie-o grinned when he saw the spread of brownies, homemade chips, salsa, dip, and a large plate of hot wings with homemade blue cheese. Rowan was at the sink, cleaning the last of the dishes.

"Dude, Jamie-o, you got yourself a little house wife," Todd said with a mocking grin.

"Shut up dumbass. What the hell kinda music are you guys listening to?" Rowan asked as he put the last pot in the dish-drain.

"Biggie smalls," Daryl replied with a grin. "Nice huh?"

"Not in particularly," Rowan grumbled out as he got them all plates. "Careful, every thing is still hot, both temperature wise, and spicy wise."

"What, don't like Biggie?" Damien asked casually, though there was a hint of teasing in his inquiry.

"Oh hell no," Rowan replied with a grimace, brining a chip on to nibble delicately on it. He grabbed another and dipped it into the salsa as he finished the last of his first chip.

"Why? Only like show tunes?" Jay asked snarkily.

"What? Eww, that's gross, who the hell listens to show tunes? Just cause I'm gay does not mean I like that crap," Rowan said haughtily. "Gods above, I'd kill for some ZZtop, tool or Nirvana right now. Fuck even the flaming lips would be good."

"You listen to tool?" Jay asked surprised. The other four, excluding Jamie-o, looked on in shock, all of them had surprise on their faces.

"Duh, don't you?" Rowan responded with a 'your stupid' look on his pretty face.

"But, I thought..." Jay said, trailing off, stunned.

"Thought what Jay? That all fags like me spend our time fucking and hitting on every guy we can? Passing STD's, which, by the way, straight people get too. Or sitting around reading about fashion, redecorating, and listen to show tunes? Be crazy feminist bitches with an axe to grind? I hate to break it to you, but not all lesbians are super feminist, though all lesbians can be feminists. More times out of not, lesbians just want equality for the sexes. Not all gays fuck around and listen to show tunes, I sure as hell don't. I can't even tell you the differences between Prada and Gutchie. As for how I look, my momma passed these looks down through DNA," Rowan replied while shaking his head.

"You dress in girls cloths though," Jay snapped back.

"Damn, you really are the girl," Daryl snickered out.

"I wear those because of work dumbass," Rowan replied tiredly as he nibbled on another chip.

"Work?" Damien asked, curiosity peeked.

"Yeah, I work in a drag bar and bakery. You have to dress in drag, even if your straight or a women. It's not my ideal job, but it helps put a roof over my siblings heads, and food in their bellies. If you're referring to the pair of jeans I'm wearing, it's hard for me to find jeans that fit me if there mens jeans, unless there in juniors," Rowan replied.

"You don't watch sports," Jay snapped.

"A lot of straight guys don't watch sports. And I didn't say I didn't watch sports, I just don't watch football. I like baseball thought, thats fun, especially if I'm playing it," Rowan replied. Jamie-o looked over at him in surprise.

"You like baseball?" Jamie-o asked in surprise.

"You don't?" Rowan teased back.

"Well, yeah, I just didn't really think you liked sports, cause I thought you didn't have an interest," Jamie-o said with a shrug.

"See kids this is what happens when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me," Rowan said, pointing at Jamie-o while looking at the others. The other boys laughed loudly, even Jay laughed. Jamie-o flipped them off, calling them complete and utter douchbags. Though that he directed more at his boys then his lover. After a few long moments of laughing at each other, while piling food on to their plates, even Jamie-o grabbed a few things to munch on, though at the last minute remembered that Rowan made spicy food.

"Hey, Jamie-o, still going on that family trip?" Dray asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be tight, though it probably be more fun without the 'rents or the brat's there," Jamie-o replied with a grin. The group was silent for a few moments in order to bite into their game food and froze when the spicy portion of the food kicked in.

"HOT!" The group yelled out in shock. They ran to the sink to grab glasses and gulping masses amounts of water. Jamie-o, wisely, grabbed something bready to help get some of the spicy absorbed. He laughed throughout the whole process together, thinking the pain his friends were going through was hilarious. Rowan laughed along side him, glad that his revenge was so well done. Hey, it's a general rule of thumb, never mess with someone who's going to touch your food, ever. Bad things will happen.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the trip soon came upon the Johansson family and their guests, and they were quick to pack the two cars going to the brim. Most of the items had already been packed away a few days in advance, so the stuff being put in now were last minute items. Rowan sacrificed a full night of sleep by spending most of his night cooking food and baking goodies for the trip, regardless of how tired he was the next morning, he got up and was cranky but his excitement was evident. Of course the next day, there had to be a small hitch to their plans. Jackson decided he wanted to throw a tantrum before getting into Jamie-o's car.

"No, I want to go back Mother and Father," Jackson snapped out, stomping his left foot in anger.

"You can't sweetheart, your better off with us anyway honey," Rowan replied tiredly, used to his brother's tantrums.

"Why? Your just gonna run away again. I want to go home now," Jackson snapped. Rowan scowled slightly at his brother, silently debating what to tell him.

"Of course they said I ran away, douchbags. Mother and Father kicked me out for being gay. The only reason that they would give you to me is cause they thought you did something terrible and didn't want you with them anymore. They didn't want any of us because we're unique and special," Rowan replied, going for the truth. He preferred to use the truth, even if it hurt more then beginning. He lost a lot of friends because of it, but he stood by it.

"That's not true," Jackson said more calmly.

"Yes it is and you know it, and if it isn't then why aren't we with them? Why didn't they let me visit you before they dumped you on me?" Rowan asked, subtly herding him to the car. Robert and Liottie looked on, watching to see what would happen.

"Y-you ran out and kidnapped Sam and I," Jackson said mildly, a wail just a breath away.

"Really Jackson? With their security? How? Seriously Jackson, why do you hate me? I open my dinky home to you when they dropped you off there, which, by the by, is parental neglect, I didn't ask questions and in spite of the situation, I have loved you unconditionally, regardless of your words and your tantrums, so why?" Rowan asked, his voice a little sharp, though still obviously tired as he buckled his younger brother.

"Why do think? You abandon me and Sam," Jackson snapped out angrily.

"You're not gonna listen, regardless of what I say, are you? And it's 'Sam and I' not 'me and Sam'. Sammy, do you have your books with you?" Rowan said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes brother, I do. Love you," Sammy said happily. Rowan smiled back lovingly and reached back to pet her head.

"Love you to baby," Rowan replied and turned around in the passenger seat of the car. Jamie-o was next after talking to his father, along with his family in the other car. The older male started the car and followed after his family at a calm pace though his insides were churning slightly. Jamie-o reached over a few minutes later and grabbed one of Rowan's hands before squeezing it gently in support and comfort. Rowan gave him a sleepy smile and squeezed back before letting the movement of the car lull him into a much needed nap. Jackson watched them from the back, curious as to why the two males were doing that, his parents didn't do that, or anything that was remotely physical with each other. He wondered if that's what affection was, curious as to know why they'd show that to each other if it was. He turned to his sister, he stubbornly refused to see her as otherwise, to ask a question.

"Sam?" Jackson asked quietly. Sam ignored him in favor of her book for ten minutes before his incessant poking made her respond.

"What?" Sam asked crossly. Sam didn't have the patience with Jackson that Rowan had, though Rowan was wearing down enough for even Sam to see.

"Why are they holding hands? Mother and Father said only boys and girls hold hands when they were married or dating. And another thing, how come Mother and Father never do that?" Jackson asked, though he made a disgusted face at the word 'dating'. He was nine, girls and dating had cooties as far as he was concerned.

"People hold hands when they want to show affection to each other. Parents do with their children, children do it with their siblings or their friends. Even people dating do it. And for the record, boys are allowed to date other boys, just like girls are allowed to date other girls. The version of their hand holding indicates that they are dating, considering most male friends don't hold hands unless they are dating," Sam grunted out before turning back to her book, which was about dinosaurs. Jackson looked completely baffled at the prospect, and for a few minutes, was silent much to Sam's pleasure.

"Why are they dating? I thought only boys and girls were aloud to date," Jackson said, still stunned. Sam let loose an irritated sigh.

"Cause they love each other dummy, that's why. People are aloud to date whomever they please, it's not illegal," Sam replied, still looking at 'her' book in her lap.

"Does Mother and Father know?" Jackson asked. Sam froze in 'her' reading and looked up at 'her' younger brother in shock.

"Oh my god, you really don't listen to anything. Why do you think Mother and Father kicked him out when he was a child? I witnessed the whole damn thing, from beginning to end, so don't say I'm lying. They hate the thought of him like this. I was completely enraged, more so when brother would send us his letters, explaining that he was living on the streets and starving. So, I told them that I wanted to be a boy and they dropped me off by the worse subway they could find. On the city streets of New York. Luckily enough for me, brother just happened to be passing by and recognized me and took care of me since. Now be quiet so I can read," Sam growled out, hating 'her' brother stupidity.

"But, they're our parents, they love us regardless," Jackson said stubbornly.

"If they loved us Jackson, like you claim, then Daddy wouldn't have kicked any of us out. He wouldn't have beat me bloody if I had gotten anything below an 'A' in school and Mamma wouldn't have let him do that to me, or to you two," Rowan said from the front seat, startling Jackson. Almost four year on the streets had taught him to be a light sleeper, and to always keep an ear open. Sam glared more venomously at Jackson.

"If they loved us, they wouldn't have kicked me out for telling them I felt wrong as a girl, and felt like a boy. They wouldn't have kicked brother out at fucking fourteen and they wouldn't have shoved you on brother and I and not even bother to call and check in on you, or any of us. They didn't even tell you why they did it, they don't want you at that house Jackson, they don't want any child at the house. They only like the ideal of having children, not the actual having children's part. Any child that they're going to have in the future is going to be shoved on big brother so he can take care of them, regardless of the fact that he has a measly salary. Haven't you noticed, dumbass, that Rowan is always there for either of us, regardless of how busy he is with school or work? Did Mother and Father even try like Rowan has?" Sam asked scathingly.

"Samantha Saraphine O'neil! Don't use that tone with your brother and don't call him an asshole, regardless of him acting like one. He's confused and hurt right now and probably wont understand why they abandoned him with us in the first place," Rowan scolded gently, turning in his seat to properly stare at an angry Sam and a shocked Jackson.

"Don't give him excuses Rowan, he's being a down right prat. This little Jackass doesn't even care that you're the one whose been sending him a little bit of money and those comforting letters. You're the one that made sure that he was always driven to school and his appointments a baby, toddler, and before he lived with us. It's a miracle in its self that the staff adores you and basically only listens to you so he could get there," Sam snapped at Rowan. 'She' never snapped at Rowan, nor did she ever call him by his name. The little 'girl' saw him as 'mommy' or 'daddy' given the mood 'she' was in, especially considering the events in their lives. Jackson still looked completely stunned while Rowan looked completely heartbroken, stunned and embarrassed.

"No, he doesn't need excuses Sam, but he doesn't need to be yelled at like that, or called an asshole or a jackass. I raised you better then that Sammy, and you know it. 'Sides, if you think like that, then Father won," Rowan said to Sam, making 'her' flinch. Sam looked at the book 'she' held, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry brother, and I'm sorry Jackson for yelling at you. It makes me angry when you yell at brother for him loving us," Sam said to both of them.

"Apology accepted Sammy, thank you," Rowan said with a warm and forgiving smile. Sam smiled back wearily.

"Thank you Sam. I thought you didn't want to be a parent Rowan," Jackson said, looking at both Rowan and Sam.

"Not my own I don't. But I'm glad I got you two to raise. Having to take of Sam, and then you, has pushed me into trying harder in life, to actually want to do better in this world and to actually strive for the 'perfect' home. Besides, if it wasn't for you or Sam, I'd still be homeless back in Harlem," Rowan replied quietly. Jamie-o's hand squeezed his thigh lovingly, lending his support for his tiny lover. Silently, Jamie-o hoped that Rowan wouldn't notice the small CB radio in his car that was on the same channel of the one his father had in his car. Both were currently on and so the other car ended up hearing the whole fight and explanations. Needless to say, the other car was stunned into silence.

**...**

**Just letting everyone know, no I don't know exactly how CB radio's work, though I have an idea that a button is pushed so you can talk and possibly hear. So, yeah, anyone points that out, trust me, I know**


	10. Chapter 10

Gerald, Arnold, Timberly, Robert and Liottie sat in their car quietly for a few long moments, not really knowing what to say after a confession like that. All of them thought how lucky they were to actually have parent's that actually cared enough to be there, to have said parents love them unconditionally. Very few kids got lucky enough to have someone take care of them, and willing to bend and change for them in the long run.

"How bout them redsox?" Gerald said awkwardly.

"Eh, still suck," Arnold replied with an awkward chuckle. The others in the car shared an awkward laugh, looking at each other nervously.

"So, everyone excited for the trip?" Liottie asked, trying to break the awkward tension in the car.

"Completely excited," Gerald responded, glad for the change of subject. Though after that little exchange of words, it became silent in the car again, though the tension wasn't as bad as it had been. As soon as the kids distracted themselves with various toys or books, Robert and Liottie shot each other a look, silently agreeing to talk to Rowan about this later, and possibly offer support. Other then the two little outbursts at the beginning of the trip, they trip was going increasingly well. They'd bee traveling for about four days by car before stopping at a cabin rented cabin at a beautiful lake. It was lake Davis in eastern Oregon, and was rather beautiful. Around noon, the two cars pulled over at a rest stop to stretch their legs and eat some of the food that Rowan had graciously made the night before.

"Wow, this is really good Cherry," TImberly said while munching on a cookie.

"Thank you sweety," Rowan replied happily. Jackson scowled deeply before looking down at his food.

"Your welcome. Hey, since you cook and dress in girls cloths, does that mean your Jamie-o's housewife?" Timberly asked innocently. Both Rowan and Jamie-o choked on their food.

"Yeah, Jamie-o, is Rowan your housewife?" Gerald asked teasingly.

"Not that I would actually mind being his housewife, but one, it's too early in our relationship to be considering marriage and two, even if we got that far, we wouldn't be aloud to marry," Rowan said after he cleared his throat, a small smile was on his full mouth as he explained this. Jamie-o, however, was surprised, like both his parents and his younger siblings.

"Why?" Timberly asked with a confused look. Her parents looked confused to.

"Because people are cruel and don't like the thought of change. And two guys being able to marry would be a big, big change," Rowan said with a tired grin. Jamie-o wrapped a thick arm around Rowan's waist in slight anger, cradling the smaller boys body closer to him.

"Isn't it the same as a normal marriage?" Arnold asked, completely baffled. Children were rather simple like that, it was right or wrong and everything was fair in their lives. Or as fair as a bunch of pre-teens can make it.

"No, it isn't Arnold. Again, it'd be two men or two women getting married instead of a man and women. Most people, especially most people from very religious back rounds, don't consider people of the LGTB are people. At the lightest, I've been called a sinner, several times, at worst I've been told that I shouldn't be aloud to live. My Makuahine, brought me to a priest several times, cause she found out first," Rowan said sleepily.

"One, what does LGTB stand for, and second makua-what now?" Gerald asked.

"LGTB stands for Lesbian, Gay, Transgender, and Bisexual. It's an organization that promotes peace and knowledge about the rainbow side of things. Makuahine means mother in native Hawaiian," Rowan replied happily.

"Oh, you know Hawaiian? That's really nice," Liottie said with a grin.

"Not a lot of Hawaiian, trust me. Mother is native Hawaiian so she taught me some, Father's Irish. She probably taught Sam and Jackson a little too, but I don't really know," Rowan said, cracking his back.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention this earlier. There's this organization called PFLAG. It stands for Parents For Lesbians and Gays. Not tryin' to push or anything, but it might make you and your husband feel better in having support for Jamie's sudden bisexuality," Rowan said with a shrug. Both Liottie and Robert looked a little stunned.

"There's a support group?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Rowan replied. Jamie-o mean while, was currently glaring at Rowan's plate, like there was something wrong with it. There was of course, Rowan didn't put enough food on it.

"Jubes, you need to eat," Jamie-o said during a sudden lull in conversation of the group. The jock put some cold pad thai on Rowan's plate and had a scowl on his face. Rowan gave him a disbelieving look, still weirded out by the subject jumping Jamie-o would do on a regular basis.

"I know, I know, food good," Rowan replied sarcastically before nibbling on his noodles.

"You are way to thin," Jamie muttered as she put some baked goods on Rowan's plate.

"No I'm not, I'm at the perfect weight," Rowan said, still nibbling on his food and looking down at his plate, his long, uncombed hair fell over his face, covering it adorably. Jamie grunted at the smaller male before raking one of his hands through the tangled silken strains.

"No you're not, or else it wouldn't have felt like sleeping next a skeleton when we first started sharin' a bed," Jamie-o groused out.

"Bit me you dumb jock," Rowan groused back.

"Not in public," Jamie-o shot back as he finished finger combing Rowan's hair. Gerald, Arnold, and Sam were old enough to get the implications in Jamie-o's sentence and were promptly grossed out. Robert and Liottie also looked slightly disturbed by it, but didn't comment.

"Oh geeze, you really do argue like a married couple. And never make those implications again," Gerald said, his tone both teasing and disgusted. Jamie-o scowled at his brother before he through a stray peanut at him. The nut hit dead on and Gerald promptly through something back. Robert spent five minutes trying to calm the little food fight down before the conversation started anew.

"Rowan?" Jackson asked, voice soft. Rowan looked at his brother, startled, not used to Jackson asking him anything.

"Yes?" Rowan asked, still wary from their earlier fights.

"How did you get Mother to talk to you?" Jackson asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"I didn't get her to do anything Jackson, she's always talked to me, even when she discovered my sexuality. Well, it was more like it was at me then too me," Rowan replied while rolling his eyes heaven words. He hated talking about his parents with almost anyone, including his siblings. Jamie-o was the only person he even talked to about that with, and that was only in snippets or when he was feeling overly emotional and needed to curl up and bawl his eyes out.

"Mummy's never talked to either of us brother. Shoot, I didn't even know we were half Hawaiian until a few minutes ago. I don't even think Jackson knew that," Sam said before taking another bite of a brownie.

"Of course she never talked to you two, and of course Mother and Father didn't tell you. Goddamn stuck up bitch. Yeah, I know, I know, no swearing in front of the kids, sorry for that. Please excuse me for a moment, I need to do something real quick," Rowan grunted out as politely as he could before getting and going towards the bathroom as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Both Liottie and Robert saw them and frowned. Jamie-o caught their looks and gave a sigh.

"He smokes?" Liottie asks, voice quiet.

"Yeah, it helps calm him down, it has since his parents first kicked him out. He's gotten better at not smoking as much since we started goin' together, but it smokes like a chimney when he's emotionally upset or stressed. Jubes only gets super stressed when talkin' about his parents, or his lack of insurance or money," Jamie-o responded, equally quiet. Worry gnawed at his gut as he watched his lover get closer to the bathrooms while pulling out a lighter and lighting the cig' he had in his mouth. Jamie-o had smoked a few cigarettes in a fit of teen rebellion at college and in high-school, but cared to much for his health to really get into them. Rowan never really had much else, and had to basically use as a relief from how bad his life had been.

"He's really messed up, huh?" Jackson asked, looking up at Jamie-o. Jamie-o looked at the shit that had caused his lover so much stress for the past month.

"You don't know how good you got it kid. He took a third job just to help you and even went as far as to talk to a social worker about keepin' you. Jubes finally managed to get you and Sam as foster kids three weeks ago, and had to talk about taken' you outta state. Geeze kid, he's goin' to school full time, work full time and then come home to you two. He's tryin' Jackson, never forget that, so you need to give him some breathin' room, he ain't your parents, but he's tryin'," Jamie-o said calmly.

Jackson looked down in shame, guilt festering like an open wound in his heart. Jackson knew that both his brother and 'sister' were trying everything they could to help him and each other out. Even Sam had a job as a paper boy to help pay for groceries and to buy some things that physical girls needed. Jackson supposed that it didn't help that he pretty much demanded expensive items whenever they went out shopping, especially if it concerned cloths and shoes. He'd gotten so used to having a big bank account and getting super nice things from really expensive boutiques from upper class New York. Jackson's light green eyes watered slightly as he remembered that he called his brother a monster. Out of all of the adults in his life, Rowan had been the closest to an actual parent that he had, or at least as the most affectionate one he ever had. Their parents weren't much on affection for anyone. Jackson got to thinking, and a thinking Jackson was never good. He would have to think on this awhile before jumping to anything else


	11. Chapter 11

Rowan, meanwhile, found a spot right behind the bathrooms by a small cloister of trees to smoke his cigarette in peace without having the Johansson parents give him accusing glares. Some days, he just didn't want to get out of bed, and some days he really didn't, if he was lucky, Jamie-o would curl up in bed with him and say in not so many words that he was beautiful and perfect. Rowan had never felt this connected with anyone, this deep love for another. It still scared him some days how deeply he had fallen for Jamie-o, though he was smart enough to cling to the older male with everything he had. Rowan also went the extra mile to take care of Jamie-o, glad to do it in the long run. In truth, Gerald probably wasn't that far off in calling Rowan Jamie-o's housewife.

_'Still, some days I wonder why I get up at all. Sammy could stay with the Johanssons. Hell, even Jackson likes them better then me. Who am I kidding, Jackson likes everybody better then me, even our shitty parents._' Rowan thought sadly to himself before he snuffed out his finished cigarette. The black haired teen failed to notice three rough looking men come out of the woods behind him as he pulled out another cig. Rowan was startled when the three men semi surrounded him. He wasn't scared, almost four years on New York city streets taught him not to be, but he was concerned.

"Hey pretty lady, sexy thing like you shouldn't be smokin' those," The apparent leader slurred out, obviously drunk.

'_Oh great, drunk assholes_,' Rowan thought lighting up his cig.

"Pass 'em over baby, you wont be needin' them, especially after we're done with ya," The one on the left said, a little clearer then the first. Rowan leaned down and snuffed out his half done cig, before blowing the smoke in their faces.

"Fuck off," Rowan said, his voice husky from pent up emotion and from exhaustion. He pushed through the trio easily, not fazed by their glares, attitude or their stench. Again, being a New-Yorker and working in a drag bar, nothing fazed him unless it was super bad. The three men seemed stunned for a moment that their prey wasn't a pretty little girl and that he had blown them off like that. They recovered quickly and followed after the boy.

"Get back here faggot, we ain't done with you yet," The self appointed leader shouted out, catching the majoratiy of the rest stop's occupants attention. Jamie-o had heard the commotion and looked over to spot his lover where the shouting was occurring. He frowned and got up, anger building in his belly at Rowan's subtle distress. In-spite of being a jerk, not a lot of people saw Jamie-o as a threat, regardless of how tall he was. His friends, and most of the people at his high-school did know not to mess with one of his family members or the people he cared for.

"And I told you three bozos to fuck off, you loud mouth piece of shit," Rowan snarled back without turning fully to look at them. Jamie-o stalked forward in an angry stride, and as soon was by Rowan's side, pulling the smaller male to him, a thick arm wrapping around Rowan's waist possessively. A calm and dangerous smile came to his handsome face as he glared at the trio of men harassing his lover. Rowan melted slightly into his protective embrace, but still kept a stiff posture. The three men froze in shock at the appearance of someone coming to protect what they considered their prey.

"Everything alright babe?" Jamie-o asked, still dangerously calm.

"Not really, these fuckwads seem to think I'm a rest area hooker. Plus they have no manners and wont leave me the fuck alone," Rowan replied, curling closer to Jamie-o. Rowan had always been pretty straight up with him, even in the beginning so he knew when to believe his lover. Jamie-o's smile got sour, though he remained rather calm in the situation.

"Do you three need something? It's obvious that he's not interested in scum like you," Jamie-o replied, tightening his arm around Rowan's waist. Robert soon came up and stood beside his son, determined to help out if he could, though he didn't want this to escalate to violence.

"Yeah, we need somethin', that little cock suckin' slut at yer side, me and my boys need a good fuck," The leader snapped, making Rowan shrink slightly into Jamie-o's side. Jamie-o and his father scowled at the three, pissed at the intrusion of this family vacation that they had planned. Jamie-o felt a snarl come to his face when he felt Rowan begin to tremble a little and press himself closer to the bigger male holding him. Rowan had never done well with someone yell at him, it made him feel weak.

"You ain't touchin' him, now be good little fuck'tards and fuck off," Jamie-o snarled out. Behind him, Liottie and the younger kids, who'd been collecting the food and dishes, froze in shock, stunned that Jamie-o would even use those kind of words. The three men scowled at him and tried to be as menacing as possible, though all three of them looked more crazy then menacing, plus they looked half starved and weak from malnutrition. Seconds later, the third man, who'd been quiet this whole time, noticed little Timberly behind the protective brother, father, and lover.

"Wha' about tha' little girl behind ja? She looks rather tasty, all young and fresh, pro'lly not fucked by anyone," The third male spoke, a disgustingly lecherous grin on his weathered face. Liottie gasped and grabbed Timberly and clutched the girl to her, trying to shield the slender girl from harm. Jamie-o and Robert snarled loudly, glaring menacingly at the man, moving a little more to block the young girl from being seen. Even Gerald and Arnold stood protectively in front of mother and daughter, Sam flanked them at one side and Jackson right behind her, holding his hand, just in case. The other adults there in the rest area formed a semi-circle around the three men, most of them having heard what the old man had said.

Rowan, who'd been silent for the most part, since he got back from his smoke break, detached from Jamie-o's side and stalked up to the perverted man, smiling a menacingly sweet smile. The man grinned back before pain erupted between his legs, making him fall back onto the filthy ground. Before the other two could intervene, Rowan got in a few more good kicks to the mans torso. The second in command ended up giving Rowan a good hit to the face, though it didn't make the drag queen fall, his father had given him worse on a bad day.

"You disgustin' piece of shit, that's a little girl your goddamn talkin' 'bout. You fucking Pedo," Rowan snarled before getting another kick into the guys stomach. The other jumped back into attack only to be stopped by Jamie-o joining the fray, he ended up landing a few good hits at both guys, before grabbing his lover by the waist and pulling him out of the fight. The three guys were subdued by others in the crowd, who had their parental rage inflamed by what these guys would have done to one of their kids. The three were over powered and had gotten the tar beaten out of them with ease.

Rowan ended up with an already darkening black eye, a deeply bruised cheek and a split bottom lip. He felt his ribs ached some, but didn't really think on it. Jamie-o was even luckier and only got a pair of bruised knuckles in the process. Years of football practice taught him how to take a hit, and to give a sever one in return. Jamie-o ended up leading his lover back to his car and sat him on the hood to check the damage, treating the smaller boy like he was glass. Jamie-o checked him over carefully, unconsciously making the same 'tsking' noises his mother made after he had gotten into one of his fights back in high-school. His family stood behind him worriedly, wanting to help but not really knowing how. Sam and Jackson were standing on one side of their older brother, slightly panicked that he was hurt.

"Black eye, bruised cheek and a split lip, with a possibility of a few bruised ribs. Rowan, what were you thinkin' startin' that brawl with them? You could have gotten hurt worse then a few bruises. Hell, you don't even know if one of them had a knife," Jamie-o scolded loudly before leaning forward to kiss his lover deeply, pouring every ounce of worry he had into it. Rowan kissed back, just as worried, just as terrified, though his had a hint of thankfulness and love along with it. When Jamie-o pulled back, Rowan caught his breath before he spoke.

"It wasn't right what he said to Timberly. I couldn't allow it, not to you or your family. It's not like I haven't gotten, or started, a brawl before Jamie-o, you know I've been in them, so it's no big deal. And you know very well that I would have pulled my knife on them, so there," Rowan replied, sticking his tongue out at his lover. Jamie-o kissed him again, though this time it held a little more anger. He pulled back and held Rowan's face in his hands with an angry expression on his face.

"As much as we appreciate that, I don't want you hurt, ever, so don't act like your life isn't that important. It is, to me and to your siblings. If you had gotten severely hurt, where would they have gone? You can't think like that anymore, Jubes, I mean it," Jamie-o said sternly. Rowan had the decency to look ashamed of himself and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Rowan, we really thankful that you did that," Robert said kindly, a warm father smile slipping on his face, making Rowan, Sam and Jackson fidget uncomfortably. They were not use to kind fatherly looks.

"Dude, I ain't never seen anybody move that fast, even Arnold's not that fast, and his grandmother's been teaching him karate since he was nine. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Gerald asked in awe. Arnold was right there next to his best friend, his own kind eyes hungry for the answer. No matter how gently or sensitive Arnold was, he was still a boy, and boys loved action.

"When your homeless, you learn real quick to defend yourself, your stuff, and your sleeping space. It's worse for girls, or men who look like girls. After watching and learning, fighting becomes rather easy after that. It's not something to be proud of Gerald, learning to fight in order not to get hurt isn't okay, ever. I apologize for perpetually bringing problems for you guys," Rowan replied looking down at his lap.

"Nonsense, you just bring the adventure to us. Now get in the car, we have a lot of driving to do if we're going to get a decent hotel," Jamie-o said, voice somewhat cheerful. Rowan snickered at his older lover before helping with clean up and piling the younger siblings into both cars. They were underway within fifteen minutes, the fight having subdued the normally rowdy kids from being to chaos inducing.


	12. Chapter 12

It was hours later after the rest stop incident, the group finally settled into a semi-cheap motel after several long minutes of arguing. The arguing had come from both cars, since it was during this long trek that Rowan learned of the two way CB radios that were in both cars. And that they had mostly been on during the long hours driving. It was lucky for the party that they got the last two connecting rooms in the motel. Both rooms had two full sized beds, TV's, bathrooms and showers. The two couples didn't find and issue with sharing a bed, the younger kids did in fact have a slight issue with it. Gerald Jackson, and Arnold chose to sleep in Rowan and Jamie-o's room, Sam and Timberly would be with Robert and Liottie.

Currently, Rowan was finishing up brushing out Sam's should length hair, it had been a tradition for him to comb 'her' hair out since 'she' was a toddler. It wasn't stopping now. Rowan finished up by braiding it in two pig tails before sitting in front of his younger sibling. It had only been in more recent years that Sam would brush Rowan's waist length hair out, though they did each others hair all the time, it was a fun stress reliever for the both of them. Rowan would always be supportive of Sam's decisions and to help in anyway possible. That was one reason he was raising 'her' as androgynous, to let 'her' make that decision 'her' self. If their parents had bothered to really listen to Sam's therapist, then they would understand that Sam was transgendered, i.e., she's 'relating to or designating a person whose identity does not conform unambiguously to conventional notions of male or female gender roles, but combines or moves between them.' Not a freak or a thing, Sam just didn't fully abide by complete gender roles, didn't really believe in them in fact. Sam had told them that 'she' had wanted to be a boy to piss them off cause she'd been angry at them.

So, they did both male and female things together, though brushing each other's hair was a tad on the more feminine side. Rowan sighed happily on the foot of the bed as Sam brushed his waist length hair. The make up that Rowan had so carefully put on earlier that day was completely washed off, revealing in the bruises he had attained at a much more intense level. Occasionally, Gerald, Arnold or Timberly would look over at his face to stare at the bruises or the long scar on his pretty face. Currently, Rowan was dressed in his pajamas, his blue and green plaid , capris sleeping pants bright against his natural olive skin pigment. He still wore one of Jamie-o's wife beaters, though this one was a white one as opposed to the black one he had on the other night.

"The guy was wrong you know," Rowan said, startling the other occupants in the room. They had all converged in Robert and Liottie's room for the moment mostly waiting for Jamie-o to finish his shower in there. Rowan had stolen their rooms shower before Jamie-o had a chance to take it.

"About what dear?" Liottie asked sweetly, looking up from her book.

"The guy from earlier said I was a slut. He's wrong. I haven't, at all, ever." Rowan said shyly, looking down at his slender hands as he did so. Both Robert and Liottie looked startled and surprised, the had heard that most gay men slept around a lot, getting their information from misinformed people. Jamie-o, who had just stepped out of the shower right when Rowan said that, also looked startled.

"Ever, ever?" Jamie-o asked, voice slightly cracking. A deep part of him finding it rather hot that his currently lover was a virgin.

"Nope, Mother and father taught us to wait, though I've haven't ever listened to them," Rowan replied, shrugging elegantly with one shoulder.

"Out of sick curiosity, why not?" Robert asked. Rowan chuckled good naturally at that, not in the least offended.

"Never felt right with the four other boyfriends I had. Three of them never felt real and appropriate, the fourth, I was way to young for anything. 'Sides, I always wanted something a little more permanent then a teenage fling." Rowan replied with another shrug, though he was smiling gently at this.

"That's not what Father said. He told me that you were out tangoing with any available 'John'. Who's John anyway? And what did he mean by tangoing?" Jackson asked.

"Of course he said that. Though I should be glad that he didn't go into great detail about that. I'll tell you the complete version when your older. Jackson, how would either of them know who've I've 'Tangoed'. Ever? And when he used the term 'Tango' he meant sex" Rowan asked dryly. His blunt honesty with both Sam and Jamie-o clear when he talked to Jackson. Jackson stood there silently for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"Father said that people like you were, um, 'sluts with everybody, all the time," Jackson finally said, though he was surprisingly polite about it.

"Honey, the term 'slut' indicates someone whose, has had sex with a lot of people. A slut isn't always homosexual, which is what I am. More times out of not, a slut is a person who is heterosexual, which is someone who is straight. And if you're going to go the creepy super catholic religious route, they say it's okay to be homosexual as long you don't practice homosexuality. Their definition of practice, is fucking. Which is what father thinks, I'm doing. Jamie and I aren't having sex at all, so there for, we're not in trouble," Rowan said with a one armed shrug. Jackson stared with his mouth agape before scurrying across the room to go into the other one.

"Did you have to be so, blunt with him?" Robert asked calmly.

"Yes, other wise he wouldn't learn. If you can't be completely honest about your feelings and opinions, and how you, as an adult, see what's right, kids wont improve later. Sex is a very good example of being honest with them. I've been honest with both my siblings about it, telling them to come to me for questions if they have them. I have also asked, yes asked, them to wait until they're eighteen, but if they decide to do it sooner, to be safe and use protection every time. Unless of course they either really want kids, and only if they have a decent job, and after they check to see if either party has STD's," Rowan replied, being completely honest and straight forward.

"Why would you tell them that?" Liottie asked, surprised.

"Do you remember being a teenager?" Rowan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do," Liottie replied evenly.

"Did you ever listen to your parents when they gave a straight up 'no' without a proper explanation?" Rowan asked, staying perfectly still as Sam braided his hair.

"No," Liottie replied voice smaller.

"Precisely. Teenagers think they know everything, and more times out of not, a teen, or child, will feel unsure and embarrassed about talking to their parent's or older siblings. If you can be upfront and honest with them, and tell them from the get go that your always willing to listen, and prove that you do, they will come to you with questions. Communication and trust is key on both ends, you can't be super strict, or super loose and spineless. Both my siblings know as their parent now, I am not their friend. Mostly. Its good to be close, but I'm not the one they tell everything to, and I trust that. Sam and Jackson know, that I'm their provider, so as a parent, or an older sibling I suppose, I have to be in between." Rowan said calmly.

"Brother and I have fantastic communication. Jackson doesn't, because of Mother and Father, but he's learning. I think that's why he gets so angry all the time because before, with our parents, he wasn't really able to talk to them. None of us were. It's obvious that he's just starting to realize that he can go to brother for any question that he has, and he does, because brother's always willing to listen," Sam said while tying off the rest off the end of Rowan's hair.

"Really?" Rowan asked, voice small.

"Yeah," Sam responded with a smile. Rowan stood up with a smile and stretched his back, popping his spine, loudly, in three places.

"Kids, its time for bed, we have an early day tomorrow," Robert said before shooing them to their respective rooms.

"Oh, Rowan?" Robert said before Rowan went to his room. Rowan looked over at him calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Johansson?" Rowan asked politely.

"That was some very good points you made about parenting, and please, call me Robert," Robert said with a smile.

"And you can call me Liottie, if that's all right," Liottie said sweetly.

"Thank you Robert, miss Liottie. Good night," Rowan replied.

"Good night," The both chimed, and Rowan went to bed, knowing not to wait for Jamie-o

Gerald, who had already jumped into bed by the time Rowan came in, felt weirded out sharing a bed with Arnold, regardless of the fact that they scooted as far away from each other as they could. It would have been more awkward with Jackson, but he had chosen to stay with Sam, hurting Rowan's feelings in the process. Rowan currently curled up on his side, facing the wall, his long braided hair spread behind him like a black coiled snake. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, emotional and psychical exhaustion making him succumb immediately, regardless of quickly falling asleep, it was rather fitful. The young man curled up into a fetal position, trying to protect himself from some unknown source. Jamie-o came in a few minutes later, having had to talk to his father as to where they were driving to next. Jamie-o smiled sleepily at Gerald and Arnold tiredly, the surprising small split on his lip from the earlier fight making him wince slightly.

"Try not to stay up to late you two, dad want's us to get on the road early tomorrow. Mostly because we have to eat before we get to driving again. Plus he want's to drag us somewhere 'special' tomorrow. G'night," Jamie-o said before pulling the covers up and sliding into bed with Rowan. The drag queen automatically unfurled from his position before rolling over to cuddle against the taller male in bed with him. Jamie-o sighed and curled an arm around Rowan's slender waist, resting his large hand on a slender hip. Rowan shifted slightly again, resting his head on the hollow between neck and shoulder, placing one of his slender legs in-between Jamie-o's. Both Arnold and Gerald watched in silent awe, surprised by the gentleness that the older male was portraying.

"You really like him, don't you Jamie-o?" Gerald said asked quietly, trying not to wake Rowan up. Jamie-o looked over at his little brother, and his pseudo brother, his thumb rubbing in circles on Rowan's hip.

"I love him Gerald, more then anything. I know your confused and upset about this, but he's not like Shanice or any other of my past girlfriends. He pretty much goes out of his way with me. He helps me a lot Gerald, plus he needs me to take care of him, badly. Jubes makes me happy, Gerald, never forget that," Jamie-o replied just as quietly, though he was grinning. Rowan made an agreeing noise in his sleep and snuggled closer.

"You just, you didn't seem the type Jamie-o," Arnold replied for Gerald, as he shifted nervously. The blond picked at the bed spread, green eyes focusing on his hands moving.

"I didn't think I was the type either, to be honest. I have no real interest in guys outside of him, I think it's because Jubes is that special Arnold. Jubes is probably the only male I'll every be interested in. I made some pretty big discoveries in the one or two years that I've known him though," Jamie-o said grinning, hand tightening gently on Rowan's hips. The smaller male pushed closer with a quiet groan, liking his hips being held. Jamie-o's grin went south, but held it in for his siblings sake.

"What's that?" Arnold asked, both him and Gerald listening raptly for this advice, knowing that Jamie-o's advice came few and far in-between.

"Relationships are never going to be easy, ever. Your gonna fight, don't ever forget that. In the beginning, Jubes and I did nothing but fight so bad that we wouldn't talk to each other for days. It doesn't help that we don't have much in common either, but we work together, somehow. It helps that we respect each other and love each other more, regardless of fighting. When its hard with your girlfriends, don't give up, in the long run, it'll be worth holdin' on in the end," Jamie-o replied, with a grin. Moments later, the older male fell asleep, leaving his brother and his best friend deep in thought about the advice the were given


	13. Chapter 13

The trip became a lot smoother after the first day, though Jackson tried to stir up trouble a couple of times, but it had been mostly ignored by everybody. The second day on the road, Robert ended up taking the two families to a very beautiful waterfall that just so happen to be on the way to the cabin in Davis Lake. Rowan and Sam ended up squealing a little at the site, making Jamie-o and his parents jump. Arnold, Gerald and Jackson had already run up a head to see more of the area, but wisely keeping in sight. Liottie got a lot of pictures that she promised Sam that she'd make copies of, much to Rowan and Sam's delight. The next couple of days were spent looking at different land marks on the way to the cabin, though they did keep trucking it and actual made somewhat decent time.

As soon as they actually made it to the cabin they were renting, the group was extremely relieved to get out of the cars and out of the crappy hotels for a while. No one was really looking forward to the return trip back to Hillwood, but knew to enjoy the trip as it happened. Both Arnold and Gerald practically bounced out of the car, excited about this trip and the open wilderness outside of the cabin.

"This is completely awesome, don't cha' think so Arnold? Imagine if we could have brought Helga and Phoebe, they'd love this place," Gerald said with a large grin. The dark skinned pre-teen laughed when he saw his best friend blush at the thought, regardless of the fact that he was blushing to.

"Who are Helga and Phoebe?" Rowan asked Liottie quietly.

"Their girlfriends, it's just the sweetest thing. Helga's this adorable little tomboy that always sports a pink bow, jeans, pink shirt and baseball cap, she's Arnold's girlfriend. Phoebe is her best friend, and is this tiny little asian girl that Gerald's really keen on. She wears glasses and is smartest girl in their class," Liottie replied with a happy squee at the end. Gerald and Arnold groaned, indicating that they heard the conversation regardless of how quiet it was, but didn't say anything. This was ruined, of course, by Jamie-o who had decided to fall into the role of teasing older brother once more.

"Aww, isn't that cute, you little runts are already whipped. Wanna have the wedding now or later," Jamie-o snickered as he grabbed one of the heavier objects out of his car.

"Jamie, be nice," Rowan scolded him gently, grabbing Jackson's back-pack.

"Shut up Jamie-o, you giant jerk," Gerald snapped out.

"You gonna make me Gerald? How are you going to do it? Talk me to death about you're wedding?" Jamie-o snickered out again, ignoring Rowan's scolding look.

"At least I can get married to my girlfriend, you can't even rent an apartment with yours," Gerald snarled out, seconds before realizing it was a bad idea, but the hard words hung in the air between him and his brother, festering quickly, before Gerald could do anything. Jamie-o's paled slightly, as we went silent from Gerald's comment. A dark look came to his face as he dropped the box full of extra blankets and actual camping gear.

"I didn't deserve that, Gerald, and neither did Jubes," Jamie-o said, his voice quiet and dangerous. The slightly heartbroken look in his eyes is what made Gerald, and Arnold, flinch, guilt filling both of them, though Arnold had no real reason to feel guilt.

"Jamie-o, I'm sorry," Gerald started but was cut off by his brother.

"Save it Gerald, anything you say to me right now is worth nothing," Jamie-o snarled before walking into the cabin, presumably to grab one of the rooms. It was silent outside for a few long moments before Rowan spoke up.

"We tried once, to get an apartment, almost two months ago. It was when we first got Jackson, the tiny two bedroom one we have just wasn't enough anymore. We both work odd jobs to pay for things at school, cause everything in New York is expensive. Jamie-o's the one who ended up talking to a realtor over the phone, and he's the one, albeit a little poorly, explained that it was for two nineteen year old college students that had two young kids to take care of. The apartment we looked at was in our price range and had the added room that we desperately needed. We met a few days later and the man out right refused to have the slightly bigger apartment. He said that he wouldn't let a fag and a _'black'_ person shouldn't be allowed to live, at all. He didn't use the term 'black' either Gerald, he used the other one," Rowan said quietly behind Gerald and Arnold. Both boys turned to look at Rowan, completely shocked and appalled. They knew racism was out there, but were lucky enough to grow up in a place that it didn't happen.

"Y-you can't be serious," Robert said, outraged. Liottie was next to her husband, glaring menacingly.

"Oh, I am, believe me. We did get our revenge in the end though," Rowan said with a small grin.

"How so?" Liottie asked, her anger radiating at the nuclear level.

"I told some of my drag queen friends about it, many of them are of ethnic decent, and called the realtor's office, demanding to talk to the owner of the company. Funnily enough, the owner was there. Flora, Jezebel, and Kelly, the ones that went there, ripped the owner a new one for gay discrimination and racism. The owner was shocked and appalled and ended up firing the guy right on the spot after getting the employee's name. Apparently, the owner of the company was not only black, but has three gay sons who he is very protective of," Rowan replied, grinning broadly. Robert and Liottie grinned back, while Arnold and Gerald laughed. Jackson looked slightly appalled and Sam just grinned, already knowing the story.

"That really happens?" Jackson asked quietly, when it had calmed down some.

"What does, sweetie?" Rowan asked, giving his brother his full attention, but keeping the question open for Jackson's sake.

"Not getting apartments for being a fag? Or, or black?" Jackson was still mad at him, but this pissed him off to.

"Honey, I ain't no pack of cigarettes and I'm not a bundle of sticks either. That's what fag means, cigarettes, faggot means bundle of sticks. Yes, that shit does happen, now go choose a stupid room" Rowan said somewhat harshly, shooing his brother off, not really willing to deal with him.

"Rowan?" Gerald asked nervously, rubbing his upper arm in jittery anxiety.

"Yes Gerald?" Rowan asked, warily looking at the boy.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, really," Gerald said, looking down.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have said it. You were just aiming to hurt your brother because of his teasing. I'm not saying his teasing was right, but its just teasing and it wasn't as harmful to you as your comment was to him. Words will hurt more then a punch or a kick, even when you saw 'I didn't mean it' later. 'Sides the stuff you hate about your brother doing, you're doing yourself," Rowan said. Gerald scowled, and Arnold stared evenly, being offended for his best friend.

"How so?" Gerald asked crankily. Robert and Liottie watched on, curious as to what Rowan would say, but going to intervene regardless cause it wasn't right what Gerald said.

"You treat Timberly the same way Jamie treats you, Gerald. During my time here, all I've seen and heard is you blowing her off and ignoring her and she deserves better then that," Rowan said, his voice kinda gruff.

"Cherry has a point there Gerald, you do treat your sister poorly. Now, we have to finish putting things inside, Gerald, you're doing the dishes for the next three nights as punishment. Cherry, sweetie, can you go get Jamie-o? We're going to need his help with the rest of this stuff," Liottie asked.

"Yes ma'am," Rowan responded and scurried into the cabin to find his boyfriend. After a few long moments of looking, Rowan got bored with searching for his wayward lover.

"If I was a cranky bastard, where would I be? JAMIEEEE, where are YOU?" Rowan called out, his voice a teasing and cooing lilting yell that Jamie-o liked to hear from him.

"Upstairs," Jamie-o called back, his deep voice just loud enough for Rowan to hear. The drag queen huffed before waling up the stairs when he got to them. His flats slid slightly on the ground as he walked up the stairs, and he grabbed the railing warily.

"I fucking hate the goddamn stairs, they're the anti-christ and should die an unholy fucking death," Rowan grumbled as he to the second floor, breathing heavily as he did so. He found Jamie-o in a spacious room that held a large bay window, plus window seat, a king sized bed and its own private bathroom. The room was done in warm greens and browns, making the room seem very inviting. The bed was also done in greens, with a dark cherry wood frame. Jamie-o stood near the window, staring off into the woods, the aura around him was dark and angry. Rowan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jamie-o's waist and nuzzling his face in-between his shoulder blades, kissing his spine carefully.

"Hey Jubes," Jamie-o said, as his hands clasped the back of Rowan's, and clutching them possessively.

"You alright baby?" Rowan asked, keeping his grip loose as Jamie-o turned around and wrapped his own strong arms around Rowan. The twenty year old kissed the drag queens head before answering.

"Yeah boo, I'm good, Gerald just pisses me off sometimes, I'll be alright in a few minutes," Jamie-o responded, a blank smile on his face.

"Oh, Ms. Liottie want's help unpacking," Rowan mumbled out, nuzzling his face into Jamie-o's chest.

"I know, but lets wait a few minutes. You want this room?" Jamie-o asked, nuzzling the top of Rowan's head.

"Wont your mom and dad want his one?" Rowan asked, curious, though he was biased on this room because of the stairs. He was a dirty smoker, his lungs sucked for exercise.

"No, there's a grander master bedroom on the bottom floor that dad wanted, its more in the back of the cabin. 'Sides this is the only room up here, besides the linen closet, and, um, I kinda want us to be alone," Jamie-o husked out, making Rowan flush deeply. The black haired looked up at him shyly, and nibbled on his bottom lip carefully.

"We'll have to get lube and condoms. Dammit, I knew I should have brought my bottle of lube," Rowan whined out. Jamie-o chuckled deeply before replying.

"Why do you have a bottle or lube boo?" Jamie-o asked, one of his hands creeping down Rowan's back to land on his ass. Rowan's blush got redder before he looked down shyly. He mumbled something incoherent, as he wiggled a little in Jamie-o's grasp.

"What was that?" Jamie-o asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I, uh, I play with myself. When I'm alone, and it's, uh, it's stretching myself out. I, I think of y-you when I do it," Rowan mumbled out, face as red as a tomato. Jamie-o groaned loudly at the thought, his loins stirring hungrily.

"Oh god, I really want to fuck you into the mattress," Jamie-o husked out, his hand squeezing a handful of Rowan's firm and tight ass. Rowan let out a soft groan and rocked his hips against Jamie-o's hardening length. They kissed hungrily and groped at each other for a few long moments.

"I love your hands," Rowan moaned out as one of Jamie-o's hands gripped his hip tightly and the other gripped his ass. Rowan's hips were his major hotspot and anything done to them got him ready and willing. He let out another moan when Jamie-o started sucking and nibbling on his neck, tilting his head to give Jamie-o better access.

"I'm gonna ruin you, Rowan, completely ruin you," Jamie-o said against Rowan's neck.

"Soon lover, real soon, I promise, I'll beg on my hands and knees for it, but for now handsome, we still gotta unpack," Rowan said huskily, voice teasing before taring himself away from his horny love and skipping his way out of the room. Jamie-o stood there panting, jeans tight, and desperate for release.

"Goddamn cock-tease," Jamie-o muttered, taking deep, calming breaths before following his loudly laughing lover


	14. Chapter 14

When the packing was finally done, Liottie deemed it time to get groceries for the cabin for the next two, or so, weeks. There is small town near the rent a cabins for tourists, or campers, go get a feel for small town life. The cabins were one of the town's main sources of cash flow that they had, they cabins were open year round for those who wanted a winter wonder land or ice fishing.

"So, who wants to come into town with us?" Liottie asked, smiling winningly. Gerald, Arnold, Timberly, Jackson, and Jamie-o agreed to go, though Jamie-o said he and Rowan had to quickly finish unpacking the cloths real quick before he left. Liottie gave them a suspicious eyebrow raise, but didn't argue with it.

"I don't know hun, there's still so much to do here," Robert replied, though he really did want to go into town and check it out.

"Brother and I can clean up Mr. Johansson, you can go into town with ms. Liottie and explore a little," Sam offered with a grin.

"You sure about this?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, besides, you guys can show us the town later anyway," Sam replied.

"All right, but you two have to be careful and don't go to far from the cabin," Robert replied.

"Yes sir," Sam said with a grin, knowing that Rowan would love to clean the place up.

"Now we just have to wait for Jamie-o to finish with his stuff," Liottie said. Robert nodded and decided to open up some stuff to get it started for Rowan and Sam. Meanwhile, Rowan was on his knees in front of a moaning Jamie-o, letting the older male fuck his mouth for his earlier actions. Jamie-o sat on the bed and thrust desperately into Rowan's hot mouth.

"God above, I love your mouth, so tight and wet, oohh god," Jamie-o moaned out, both hands clasping at Rowan's silky sable hair. Rowan swallowed his cheeks and rabidly lapped at the invading meat in his mouth, his own green eyes rolling as he jerked himself in time of Jamie-o's thrusting.

"Am I hurting you?" Jamie-o asked as he thrust himself deeper into Rowan's mouth. Rowan shook his head 'no' and relaxed his throat muscles to get more of Jamie-o into him Jamie-o moaned in pleaser and rocked his hips a little harder. Both of them froze when they heard someone come up the stairs and then knock on their door.

"Y-yes?" Jamie-o asked, voice horse.

"You two almost done in there?" Robert asked. Jamie-o bit back a moan as Rowan started sucking on him again, head bobbing and cheeks hallowing hungrily.

"Yeah pops, just have to finish a few more things, be out there soon, I promise," Jamie-o said, trying to hold back on his pleasured moans. Rowan reached into Jamie-o's pants and started massaging his sac, trying to get him to come.

"Need any help in there Jamie-o?" Robert asked, voice suspicious.

"No pops, e-everythings fine, I swear," Jamie-o responded shakily, desperate to moan.

"You don't sound so good Jamie-o, are you coming down with something?" Robert asked, voice concerned. Jamie-o, who couldn't take it anymore, stood up carefully and really began to thrust into Rowan's mouth. Rowan for his part, let him, hands clasped one of the jocks hips, sucking the meat just as desperately as his older lover thrusted.

"I'm fine pops, really, just really want to get this done before goin' into town. I'll be down in few," Jamie-o said, grunting quietly as he felt the hot coil in his belly loosen. The look in Rowan's eyes said he was close to loosing it soon too.

"If your sure Jamie-o, but hurry up all right?" Robert said, getting more suspicious of the grunting noises coming from the closed off room.

"Yeah pops, I'm tryin'. See ya down there," Jamie-0 said, clutching at the back of Rowan's head, trying to finish this.

"All right, but be quick," Robert replied and left. Moments after him leaving, Jamie-o shouted quietly as he clutched at Rowan, shooting his seed into his little lover's mouth. Rowan moaned out himself before coming in his own fist, seeing and hearing Jamie-o's pleasure making him come as well. Rowan drank his lovers essence down, still attached to Jamie-o to make sure he got it all. Seconds later, Rowan pulled off with a small pop to catch his breath and looked up at his lover. Jamie-o looked down at him with a smile and a groan as Rowan leaned forward to suck the tip gently before he tucked him back in.

"Go have fun in town Jamie," Rowan said while licking his lips. Jamie-o pulled Rowan up to kiss him deeply, and shuddered when he tasted himself in Rowan's mouth.

"Love you," Jamie-o said.

"Love you to," Rowan replied, cleaning his own hand off before tucking himself in. Both went down stairs together and Jamie-o went off with his family to look around and shop for groceries. Rowan and Sam waved them off before looking at each other mischievously and running into the cabin and setting up a portable CD boom box, before putting in a mixed CD of rock and meta and turning it on in full blast. They head banged for a few moments, laughing while they did it, before the got to cleaning up and organizing the cabin. About two hours later, the Johansson's, and Arnold, came back to too loud music pumping out of the open window's and doors. Seconds later, there was brief silence before 'Teen spirit' by Nirvana started to pound though the hair.

"How could anyone listen to that kind of music," Arnold asked, wanting to cover his ears but unable to because he was holding a grocery bag in his arms.

"Jubes listens to this type of music," Jamie-o said casually and walked into the cabin. His family, and Arnold, followed Jamie-o into the house. They froze when they saw Sam and Rowan in the living room with a broom and a mop dancing around like idiots in between their head banging. Jamie-o walked over to the radio and turned off the boom box. Rowan and Sam froze before whipping their long sable hair our of their faces.

"Hey!" Both said in unison, turning properly to look at the other occupants.

"Hey yourselves," Jamie-o said with a grin.

"Oh, hey honey, how was town? Do you need help? We need some pots and pan. Is there a movie theatre in town? There's a movie I wanted to see before we left New York. There's no shower in the cabin, but there's only one toilet and its down here, I think. Should we worry? I missed you," Rowan said hyperly before trying to tackle Jamie-o.

"You got into the energy drinks didn't you?" Jamie-o asked teasingly as he walked to the kitchen to put the grocery bags away.

"Pfft, I don't what yer talkin' 'bout. 'Sides, you know I get after I clean," Rowan replied, waving one hand as he grabbed the bag out of Timberly's hands. She thanked him before going out to grab another bag.

"Hmm, I do," Jamie-o said coolly, he really did. The first time he witnessed Rowan after a cleaning spree, was after one of their earlier arguments. Rowan had cleaned up a storm after a particularly bad argument that they had, and had been excruciatingly hyper because of it. Rowan had been so hyper and still so angry, that he ended up blowing him in their tiny kitchen, almost sucking the life out of him through his length. After it was all said and done, Rowan had given him a shamed filled sorry. This had occurred two months after the fight Rowan had with his ex-boyfriend. Jamie-o had been stunned, and panting for breath when Rowan apologized, the jock ended up kissing him and telling him it was one of the sexiest things he'd seen in his life and had given Rowan a long awaited hand job. The petite male had leaned against him panting hard and gasping his name in pleasure, cumming in his hand moments later. They'd confessed after that and began dating almost immediately after that. Rowan, Jamie-o discovered, had an obsession for cleaning, especially if he was stressed.

"W-what'd he ask?" Gerald asked, confused by Rowan's fast pace talking.

"He asked about town. Its small, yes we need help Jubes. We brought pots and pans from home, yes there is a movie theatre. You want to see the one with the killer ghost right? Showers outside, there's several toilet, three down here and one down the hall from our room. I missed you to," Jamie-o easily, used to his little boyfriends spastic behavior.

"Yay! Yes, it's the ghost killer one, can we go see it? Or is this a strictly hang out with the family vacation?" Rowan asked as he buzzed around the kitchen, putting the groceries away as they came in.

"Hm, we might be able to see it," Jamie-o muttered out, liking the thought of alone time with his lover.

"I'll buy my own ticket and the popcorn," Rowan chattered on as the bags of food were put on the counters and table.

"I can pay for both of us," Jamie-o grumbled out, used to being the 'man' and paying for everything.

"I know you can, but I also know we're both low on cash so I wanna help pay for it," Rowan said calmly. Gerald and Arnold stared in surprise, Shanice hadn't been that considerate of Jamie-o's financial situation, but then again, she and three other girlfriends had been complete bitches, so yeah. Later, as son as everything was put away along with the stuff from home, the group sat in the living room, chatting about this and that.

"Cherry, honey?" Liottie asked the drag queen sweetly.

"Yes ms. Liottie?" Rowan asked kindly.

"Do you mind helping me with dinner tonight?" Liottie asked.

"Uh, sure," Rowan replied nervously. He didn't like being alone with women he didn't know, they made him nervous. They went into the kitchen, which was easily in sight of the living room. Both pulled out pots and pans and some food that they would need for dinner that night. Rowan had no idea what they were making, but knew enough to wait and see. He was so busy with the kitchen utensils he didn't notice the look that passed between Liottie and Robert, a silent signal between them to talk about the conversation they had heard the first day of their trip.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few long moments of silence, Rowan started getting really curious and worried that something bad was going to happen. He's shaking hands worked at cutting up some vegetables that Liottie had pulled out as a million worse case scenario's rushed through Rowan's head. All of the scenario's that he was thinking of range from completely stupid, to completely terrifying. Rowan tried to think of a safe thing to talk about and got an idea with dinner.

"So, what are we making?" Rowan asked after the moments of silence between them.

"Tuna casserole with french bread," Liottie said happily.

"Hm, Jamie hates tuna casserole," Rowan replied unconsciously, as he grabbed flour, eggs, salt and Rosemary before grabbing a mixing bowl and spoon. Liottie looked over at Rowan startled before her inner insulted momma bear reared its head and growled menacingly.

"Jamie-o loves my tuna casserole, I'm sure he told you that," Liottie said stiffly. Rowan perked his head up to look at her with slightly sarcastic look.

"Cool your jets momma-bear, I ain't insultin' your cooking, just sayin' he doesn't like tuna casserole is all," Rowan replied, not pausing in his bread making.

"Are you saying I don't know my own son mister? I pushed him out and raised him, I know him better then you," Liottie asked angrily.

"Wow, really? Your son's twenty years old Liottie, time to cut the umbilical cord, he has other likes now, shit. Besides, I never said you didn't know your son," Rowan grumbled out loud enough for her to hear. Liottie growled at him angrily, not liking how Rowan was responding. Most of Jamie-o's girlfriends had coward when she had groused at them, Rowan wasn't even shifting in his stance.

"Why my son would date someone so completely rude, I have no idea. Plus, my husband and I are paying for this trip and you're being ungrateful. Your selfish and swear to much, you smoke like a chimney, swear like a sailor and can't take care of him. You're not good enough for my son, your nothing but homeless trailer trash," Liottie said, almost shouting. Rowan frowned and glared at his lover's mother.

"First off, don't you dare fucking yell, my younger siblings are in the next room and don't need to hear it. Second of all, I put money into this trip, just like you did. If not for the cabin, but for the gas, hotel and the food that we're going to be using for dinner and for the next two weeks. Thirdly, I couldn't be more grateful that I"m on this stupid trip, especially since it's nice to be somewhat attached to an actual family. Fourthly, I am not trailer trash, I come from the O'neil family, and that family makes more in a week, then you'll ever see in a year. And if you're referring to me being homeless, your nothing but a selfish, to attached bitch, cause that was not my fault," Rowan snarled out quietly.

"Who give's to shits that your last name's 'O'neil' that doesn't have to do with anything, and your still trailer trash," Liottie snarled out, way more quietly then before.

"O'neil as in 'O'neil electric and architecture' you selfish, sorry excuse of a person. My idiot father was the one who invented the micro chip and machine that cleans the water for third world countries. Everyone on that side of my family are very famous architects or inventors, so yeah, I come from a long line of money for your information. It's not my fault that my stupid father is so Irish and so catholic that I stopped existing as his child because I'm gayer then a rainbow," Rowan snapped out quietly. He panted gently after his little rant, but held a very venomous look on his face. Liottie paled ever so slightly, finally remembering that Rowan had actually been homeless. She paled further when she spotted the scar on his face, which had become uncovered during cleaning.

"I didn't know your rich, and I forgot you were homeless," Liottie said quietly.

"Of course you didn't know I was formerly rich, how could you? And forgot my virgin ass, you were too busy trying to defend 'your little baby boy' to give to shit's about my feelings. You put yourself on this pedestal, just like my father did, and you assume that everything is out to get you and yours. Jamie can take care of himself, he's been doing that for two years now, basically by himself, you don't need to hold his hand anymore, he's not a baby," Rowan said with barely veiled disgust in his voice. Moments later, Jamie-o wandered into the kitchen to see what was the matter, having seen the furious look on his mother's face from the living room. As soon as he caught sight of the tuna casserole, he grimaced, having a guess to what the problem was.

"Mom, I don't like tuna casserole. No one in our family does, because you obsessively make it all the time. As for you Jubes, be nice and please make that roe bread stuff," Jamie-o said, before kissing Rowan on the cheek.

"You don't like my casserole?" Liottie asked quietly.

"I didn't say that mom, I said I didn't like tuna casserole, especially if its tuna from a can," Jamie-o replied evenly, though he looked exasperated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Liottie asked, looking her son in the eyes and trying to portray her hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, no one in the family does. I wouldn't even eat it when Rowan made it once, and he's being trained to be a cook, regardless of specializing in baking," Jamie-o said. He kissed Rowan's cheek again, though a little more wetly, before wondering back into the living room.

"It's okay to let them go you know," Rowan said calmly.

"But how will I be able to protect him if I let him go? How will I know if he's going to be okay? How can I protect any of them if I let them go?" Liottie asked biting her lower lip.

"You don't, and as heartbreaking as that is, you can't change that without severely messing them up in the process. As much as you want to, Jamie can protect himself and others just fine. No, he doesn't need you anymore, or at least not like he used to. None of them will at a time, and none of them are made of glass. If they're heartbreaks or something else hurts, they will recover," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"What do you know? You don't have any kids," Liottie snarled, not liking the truth in Rowan's statement.

"Yes, I do. Their names are Sam and Jackson, and I live in terror every day that our parents will steal them back because the have the money to do it. Now, lets make dinner," Rowan said, before turning to the boiling lasagna noodles. A half an hour went by preparing the spinach lasagna and needing the bread doh. Liottie ended up breaking the silence when Rowan pushed the lasagna into the oven.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I had no right and it wasn't right for me to say any of those things to you," Liottie said sheepishly while chopping greens for the salad. She still remembered what Rowan told Gerald earlier that day, so she avoided saying the same things he said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to the harsh language," Rowan replied, adding the last little bit of rosemary to the bread, and then at last minute, adding some garlic cloves to add flavor.

"Hey, what's with the garlic?" Liottie asked, ignoring Rowan's words at the moment.

"Its healthy for you to eat garlic, good for the blood and immune system. Look, I know you don't want to talk about garlic, so talk about what you really want to talk about," Rowan grunted out. Liottie blinked in surprise, shocked that he had guessed she wanted to talk.

"About what you and Sam said in the car, did that really happen? How could that happen?" Liottie asked nervously. Rowan looked at her, scowling deeply at the women.

"Why should I tell you or your husband anything? You've treated me with thinly veiled hate, mistrust and disgust just because I 'Corrupted' your son into being bisexual. You act as if I forced him into it, like he was brainwashed into it. By the by, being homosexual is a genetic mutation, they proved that, and bisexual is someone who's just greedy," Rowan grunted out.

"It's not that Rowan," Liottie said ringing her hands now.

"Then what is it? What did I, specifically, do to Jamie or you our your husband? Or your kids for that matter?" Rowan asked quietly. Liottie froze in shock, sudden realization hitting her like a tone of bricks.

"Nothing, you've done absolutely nothing to garner our reactions," Liottie replied looking down at her hands.

"Then why?" Rowan asked hotly.

"We're trying to protect him from future heart ache because most of his past relationships ended in disaster. We don't want him to get hurt," Liottie replied, twisting her hands now.

"So because I look like a girl, wear girls cloths and am the bottom, I'm automatically like those selfish bitches?" Rowan asked, being crass. Liottie shot him a stunned look. Her eyes locking on his face before they traveled down his face, stopping at his unmake-upped scar, to land on his Adam's apple. It wasn't overly large, but big enough to be visible.

"You're right, but," Liottie said, still hesitant.

"I'm male Liottie, guys think differently then girls. Jamie wont hit a women, you taught him better then that, but if I ever break his heart he'll probably deck me. That's how males work in life," Rowan replied easily. Liottie's eyes once again traveled to the scar on Rowan's face, the mother in her had an epiphany. Rowan didn't expect good things to happen to him.

"My son really loves you Rowan. And it's obvious that you're really attached to him, aren't you?" Liottie asked calmly.

"He makes me feel safe, and we've been close for a year. That's one of the reason's my ex got so pissed, he didn't like that Jamie and I had gotten so close. Devon, my ex, wouldn't come out of the closet, but he wouldn't let me go or have any friends. He got mad if I talked to Sammy to long," Rowan replied, shrugging his slender shoulders. Liottie stared at him and fidgeted, before looking away.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier," Liottie said, looking him in the eyes when she said this.

"Thank you Liottie, and I'm sorry to," Rowan replied with a small, wry grin. Liottie grinned back and nodded her head, both of them coming to a 'girl' understanding.


	16. Chapter 16

After the whole parent vs. kids lover fight had occurred, dinner ended up hitting it off fairly well, though the others did feel the tension between Rowan and Liottie. Seconds later, the tension was broken by the typical food fight that normally occurred between the Johansson kids. Sam and Jackson looked aghast, having been taught not to play with their food all there lives, even by Rowan, looked at their big brother before he grinned and shooed them into joining fun. Luckily for them, the majority the spinach lasagna and the french bread had been devoured. Even Jackson didn't have much to complain about with the dinner, it was better then most of the high class places he'd eaten at before hand. All of them were glad for a home cooked meal and being out of the car for. Since Liottie and Rowan had cooked, the men cleaned up the dishes.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going off to bed, g'night all," Rowan said tiredly, though he did shoot Jamie-o a slightly coy look. Jamie-o's face went a little red before he sped through the rest of the chore he was assigned.

"Night brother, love you," Sam said, happily looking up at his brother.

"Don't stay up too late and brush your teeth when you go to bed, the both of you, we can't afford a dentist," Rowan said, pointing at both of his siblings with a teasing glare. "Love you."

"Why can't we afford a dentist? Don't we have money from Mother and Father?" Jackson said haughtily.

"Dentists cost money I don't have Jackson, my three jobs wont allow it. And no, we don't have money from Mother and Father, they cut us off. If you want the money to pay for a good dentist, get a paper route like Sam did," Rowan replied tiredly, his voice tight. He wasn't ready for another stupid argument with his youngest brother, he was too emotionally drained and had it with any and all arguments.

"Why don't we have money? And why do you have three jobs anyway? Why wouldn't Mother and Father give us money? We're their children," Jackson asked heatedly. Rowan sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. The rest of the family watched on, not even trying to look like they were something else.

"We don't have money cause we're poor Jackson. I have three jobs to help pay for school, rent, any medical bills that come up, groceries, a little insurance and a crap ton of other things, this is also including saving some of it, for 'just in case.' Though that little bit got drained with your expensive needs and this trip. I went over the whole mother and father thing with you before, they want nothing to do with us," Rowan replied with a groan.

"Why?" Jackson asked again, defiant.

"Oh gods above, do you want to live on the fucking street? Or be carted of to live with complete strangers?" Rowan snapped, startling Jackson. He didn't snap at Jackson or Sam, or at least he tried not to.

"No Rowan, I'll never be homeless, Mother and Father love me unlike you or Sam. Though I'd rather be with strangers then you," Jackson snarled. Rowan felt a shot of pain shoot through him violently, flung by Jackson's words. Sam was to actually.

"Boy, you better be happy I don't believe in spanking children or I'd have already bent you over my knee with a wooden spoon," Rowan snarled before stalking off.

"And you wonder why no one likes to talk to you, and why I think you a jackass," Sam snarled at him before stalking off to the room her and Timberly decided to share. Timberly wanted a roommate, and Sam had decided it would be easier to change in front of another psychical 'girl'. Before leaving the room fully, Sam called his brother 'stupid head' and decided that the little shit wasn't worth anything.

"Why do you always do that to him Jackson? What did he ever do to you that ever caused you to hate that much?" Arnold asked, a small glare on his young face.

"Easy, mother and father really do love him, and him alone. That's all I heard before I went to live with him, that they were so proud of him, how fantastic he was in-spite of liking men. Mother and Father are going to leave everything that they have to him when they die. He could always go back and live with them as long as he said he was cured, we all could," Jackson replied angrily, panting from his mini rant.

"Jackson if they loved him, Sam or you in the fist place, they wouldn't be a flaw big enough for them to stop loving you guys. That's what good parents do Jackson, love their kids unconditionally, regardless of their flaws," Liottie said to Jackson, every word and look stern and utterly serious.

"That's what he's been doing to you and Sam, Jackson. He's loved you unconditionally ever since you were sent to us and even before that. This is also regardless of the fact that you treat him that poorly," Jamie-o said calmly, though his anger was clear in his dark brown eyes.

Jackson had the decency to look down in shame, though a stubborn pout was on his lips. His light green eyes didn't make contact with anyone as he walked to his shared room. In the month and three weeks that he'd been living with his older siblings, he'd been given everything that had originally wanted from his parents. Rowan never stopped with the hugs and kisses, never stopped listening when he needed it. Both Rowan and Sam were always talking, their constant chatter a constant hum that danced and mingled with the radio they had in their tiny apartment. Sometimes, Jamie-o's voice would dance along with theirs, adding to the rock or metal music that Rowan had turned the old radio too. Jackson realized that in the beginning Rowan would try and include him in the conversation, but had mostly given up do to Jackson's attitude.

One of the things Jackson favored was sitting at the dinner table with all four of them eating together, or doing homework. It was the only available space they had for either really. Another thing he favored, was that Rowan had always seemed to try with him and Sam, always managing to worked around his work or school schedule for either of them. His parenting style wasn't great due to the smoking, cursing occasional binge drinking every collage student did from time to time, but he always made sure to do the majority of it away from him and Sam, expect the cursing, the cursing was normal. And the smoking, he smoked around them, though it was usually down wind our out of a window. Guilt filled his little heart as he looked around, he noticed no one was looking at him at the moment and he was quick to scurry up the stairs to check on his girly older brother. When he did spot Rowan, he was getting into a pair of black and white plaid girl short-shorts, and his every trusty wife beater. The man's waist/ass length sable hair was braided loosely and tide off with a midnight blue, silk ribbon.

It took Jackson a moment to recognize the ribbon as having belonged to their mother. The Hawaiian women had a matching one, both having had belonged to her mother, so she was very protective of them. Their mother and grandmother had always been very close to one another and had never stopped communicating, though now it was mostly through letters instead of actual talking. Jackson understood the importance of those ribbons, so did Sam and Rowan. Why Rowan had one, Jackson didn't know, the ribbon had been missing for about four or five years now, or so their father said. Jackson frowned as a realization hit him, their mother had given Rowan the ribbon. How else would he have gotten it in the first place unless she had given it up. If their mother wasn't wearing them, they were locked in a safe. Jackson frowned and remembered a conversation that the butler and the house keeper had about the said ribbons. Apparently those ribbons were really old and were usually passed down from mother to eldest child.

Rowan turned slightly and Jackson ducked closer to the hallway closet, determined to make sure that his girly brother didn't see him. His guilt tripled when he spotted the silent tears flowing down Rowan's slender cheeks. Jackson couldn't take the look of his crying brother anymore and practically ran down the stairs and into the room he shared with Gerald and Arnold. His own tears threatening to fall at not knowing what to do. He did want his brother happy, he just didn't know how. As soon as he entered his room, he practically slammed the door and dove on his chosen bed, curling in on himself. Jackson never hated himself more then he did at that moment. With his parents, he never knew why he had felt this way, with Rowan, he knew, and the guilt robbed him of any anger he had left at his older brother. He fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of ways to make it up to the brother who had been more of a parent then his own parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie-o ended up going to bed twenty-five minutes later, having been talking to his parent's about Jackson's behavior and how to deal with it in the long run. He really wasn't tired, but he knew for a fact that neither was Rowan, both had gotten used to working on child/school/work time where sleep didn't happen often. He only thanked whatever god that existed that Sam was easy to deal with, understanding even to what Rowan was going through. Both had actually been hoping for some alone time that night, but it was obvious that Jackson really ruined the mood with his behavior. Jamie-o sighed deeply as he got up to their room, shaking his head as he looked at Rowan who had curled himself up in the center of the bed. The drag queen was trying to look as if he wasn't upset about Jackson's words, he was failing miserably, but the point was he was trying. Jamie-o shook his head again as he stripped down to his boxers, glad to curl in around his boyfriend after he slid into bed.

"I'm sorry I'm so needy and victimy," Rowan said, moving his legs away from his chest.

"You're the least needy person I know Jubes. Victimy, yeah, mostly but not really needy. Hell, most times I'm in the dark most times when you need somethin,'" Jamie-o replied, somewhat teasingly, as he nuzzled Rowan's head. Rowan turned to face him with a scowling pout on his face before burying his face in Jamie-o's strong chest.

"One, you're a jerk, I hate being all victimy. Two, you're the only one I've every really told anything to, really, I guess I just like the big strong type. You are very easy to talk to and I don't understand why some girl hasn't swept you up as hers or more. Its one of the things I admire, really," Rowan replied, his voice teasing in parts, but he was mostly thankful. Rowan drew patterns on Jamie-o's chest he was mostly laying on. Neither of them were great at expressing themselves orally. Jamie-o grinned, pleased with his lovers confession. They'd only known each other for about two years and it already felt like they'd known each other for a life time. As ridiculous and cliche as it was, they just clicked when they met, more so after they got to talking. Jamie-o had a feeling that even if both of them were completely straight, they'd still have become best friends at the very least. Jamie-o grinned again as his arm curled tightly around Rowan's waist, his hand attaching to the smaller male's braid to play with it.

"I feel the same way Jubes, really. Heh, I still remember when all of our school friends said we acted like a married couple. Especially after we moved in with each other. I also remember being used in your cooking experiments, as if you have a bad day Jubes," Jamie-o said, his arm tightening around Rowan's slender waist. Rowan was silent for a few long moment, fingers twisting gently in Jamie-o's chest hair.

"That's one of the reasons father didn't like me," Rowan replied quietly.

"Hmm? What is?" Jamie-o asked, kissing Rowan's head again.

"My cooking, it wasn't what he wanted me to do. Makuahine taught me how when I was little. She came from a poor village on the main island of Hawaii, so her and her sisters got odd jobs cooking and cleaning for people outside their village. Makuahine loved to cook though, and she's a natural talent. I heard from our head cook at home that when she first came to live with dad, she tried to cook and clean like most of the women did from her village after marriage. Makuahine never really talked much to father about anything, or any male really. This is excluding the head cook of course. When I came along, I think she was expecting a girl, and got disappointed when I turned out to be male. Mind you, it didn't stop her from dressing me like one or doing other feminine things though. When Sammy came she got more distant with everyone, it only got worse after Jackson. Apparently, I'm the only one she talked to, which I didn't want," Rowan said, still playing with Jamie-o's chest hair.

"Well, from what I've heard, both of your parents are complete idiots," Jamie-o replied, making Rowan giggle.

"Makuahine made me so girly and frilly. I wish she hadn't. Baseball was the only thing Father and I agreed on, though I'm glad I am frilly as opposed to whatever dad wanted in a son," Rowan grumbled though he was smiling.

"Yeah, you are kinda girly and frilly, though I think that has more to do with your job then you. Your pretty straight forward with how you are, and you're not up in arms with fashion or decorating," Jamie-o said with a snort. "'Sides, I like that you're not really frilly, it's kinda sexy that you're not obsessed."

"This is gonna sound really super cliche, but what did I do to deserve you? Seriously, I want to know," Rowan asked, nuzzling Jamie-o's neck after he spoke.

"Haha, that was cliche. Your just lucky to get a fine specimen of macho male-hood such as myself," Jamie-o said cockily.

"Jerk," Rowan snapped teasingly and hit Jamie-o in the stomach.

"Oof!" Jamie-o grunted out as his body twitched slightly from the semi-violent hit from his lover. After a few moments of snickering, they laid there quietly for a few long moments, wondering what to talk about, though knowing they didn't really need to.

"Jamie?" Rowan asked, his voice nervous.

"Yeah Jubes?" Jamie-o responded.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I have so much baggage and I'm very thankful that you wanted to date me, really. Honestly, you didn't have to date me if you didn't want to and if you chose to be with someone else, like a girl who you could actually get married to and have a family with, I'd understand, really," Rowan replied, nibbling on his lower lip carefully. Jamie-o shot up, bringing Rowan with him as he did. The girly male squeaked loudly, startled by the abrupt movement that his lover had just made.

"Listen to me Jubes, and listen good. You are perfect, regardless of your imperfections. You deserve happiness, everybody does, so don't tell yourself other wise. I love you, in-spite of all of your baggage and insecurities. No, I didn't have to date you, I actually wanted to. Besides, it isn't everyday that a man gets with a person who gives the perfect blow-job even if a sexually tense fight didn't start it," Jamie-o said, giving Rowan a small shake. Rowan smiled shyly at him and leaned in to kiss the older male before pulling back.

"Thanks Jamie, I really appreciate it. I love you," Rowan said before kissing him again.

"Your welcome Jubes, and I love you too," Jamie-o responded before pulling them back down onto the bed. They spent the next few hours talking about sports and guy stuff before the fooling around some, exploring each other a little more then the last time they did this. Around midnight, they both fell asleep, Rowan curled into Jamie-o's side, and the jock spread out on his back


	18. Chapter 18

The sleep that had come easily for both Jamie-o and Rowan were one of those rare sleeps that were so especially good that to ruin them it would be sacrilegious to ruin. However, a good sleep doesn't come by often, because of Murphy's law, it was bound to be completely and utterly ruined. Especially if the people in this deep, and wonderful sleep, have children that they have to attend to. Around one-thirty in the morning, Rowan was woken up from his wonderfully deep sleep by Sam who, had tearful blue eyes and a wet quiver on her lip, her hand trembled as it gripped Rowan's shoulder.

"Huh? Baby girl? Wha's wrong?" Rowan asked, sleep still clear in his voice.

"There's monsters outside my window Sissy," Sam whimpered out. Rowan was awake instantly and sat up to pull his younger sibling to him. The only time Sam used 'sissy' was when he was well and truly scared.

"Come on sweetie, you can sleep with us. Jamie, scoot over," Rowan said, elbowing his lover in the ribs. Jamie-o awoke sluggishly at the prodding, and rolled from his spread eagle position to his side, making room for Sam to curl in with them. Both lovers had shifted in their sleep, Rowan to his side away from Jamie-o and Jamie-o in a more sprawled position. As soon as Rowan lifted the covers, Sam was snuggled in close, curling and clinging to her brother for safety. The physical girl was whimpering and crying lightly as Rowan gently rubbed her back, while he unconsciously spoke to her in Hawaiian. Sam had gotten traumatized when she was first given to her brother by a crack addict standing outside the house they'd been squatting in before living with the kind lesbian couple, Jenny and Krissy.

"He's gonna get me sissy," Sam sobbed out loudly, waking Jamie-o from his semiconscious state.

"Hey little girl, what'sa matter?" Jamie-o asked in concern. Jamie-o and Rowan were the only ones who got away with calling Sam 'little girl' or 'baby-girl' and only because they'd known and cared for him the longest.

"Crack addicts gonna get me!" Sam almost wailed, Rowan curled around his younger brother, gently shushing him.

"No, he's not baby, I promise, he's not here either remember? There's a tree outside yer window 'member? That's one of the reasons you liked that room," Rowan said softly, soothingly.

"Yeah, well I don't like it now. He still scares me," Sam sniffled back.

"Want me to got check it out right now? Or do you want me to do that tomorrow?" Rowan asked, cuddling the girl. Jamie-o watched the sweet sight, and almost felt like cooing. He didn't of course, but close enough.

"T-tomorrow please, when the lights better," Sam simpered back.

"All right baby girl, I'll check tomorrow," Rowan said soothingly. It took both of them an hour and a half to calm Sam down enough to go back to sleep, though both of them took a few minutes longer afterwards to fall back asleep themselves. Sam was pretty put together, and a very emotionally stable kid, it took a lot to get him to freak out about anything. It was a first for Jamie-o, but Rowan was used to it and didn't mind. Unfortunately, both Jamie-o and Rowan woke up at eight AM the next morning, and only because Liottie had banged on their door to get them up. It was a surprise in itself that Sam didn't wake up at all. Both groaned before heading down to breakfast, looking like zombies and desperate for a strong cup of coffee. Both were still in their pajama's, and both sipped their coffee Tiredly, wishing that they hadn't been woken ups so bloody early.

"Gods, why did you make an eight AM? The early burns," Rowan grunted out before taking a long sip of coffee. Jamie-o didn't even say anything, only make an agreeing noise that could have been mistaken for something else easily. Timberly walked in two minutes later and sat down, staring at the two older boys curiously.

"Have you two seen Sam? She wasn't in bed last night," Timberly asked, generally curious. The young girl still didn't understand Sam's transgendered-ness, which was understandable due to her young age. Most adults didn't get it either and Sam was relaxed enough to let most of it go, understanding the ignorance.

"Sam's missing? That's terrible," Liottie said, her inner mother hen mode kicking into full blown panic mode. She had a son Sam's age, she got worried.

"No he isn't, Sam just had a bad dream last night and curled in bed with us around one-thirty this morning. Took us almost two hours to calm him down so he could sleep," Rowan replied sleepily, head on the table, cradled in one arm while the other protected his mug of coffee.

"Oh, poor dear, is she going to be alright?" Liottie asked, generally concerned, but not using the proper terms.

"Yeah, _he'll _be fine," Rowan responded sleepily, though still awake enough to correct his boyfriends mother. Gerald and Arnold came in next, chattering brightly about some syfy thing that both of them were excited about. Jamie-o and Rowan groaned in annoyance and gave them both the evil eye before downing their first cup of coffee. Jamie-o got up and went and grabbed the coffee pot and pour more of the hot brew into his cup. He looked over at Rowan, asking him with a silent question if he wanted more. The only movement Jamie-o's face did was a raised eyebrow and a twitch of his lips. Rowan, who wasn't even looking at him raised his cup in a silent answer for more. The others in the room, though still talking, stared at them in slight wonderment, wondering silently how either of them actually did that.

Twenty minutes later, Sam came down sleepily, meeting Jackson by the stairs unintentionally and they walked to the kitchen together. Rowan looked over at the two, smiling sleepily at them and sitting up more. Sam smile back just as sleepily and walked over to his brother to curl up in his big brother's lap. Jackson watched, halve envious, half in jealousy. Their father taught them all to be ruthless and selfish, saying both were key to being successful.

"Morning, brother," Jackson said, almost sweetly. Rowan's head shot to his youngest brother and a slow, but sweet smile came to his face.

"Morning Jackson um, want in?" Rowan asked, opening an arm. Sam looked at Jackson heatedly before opening one of his own arms, his light blue eyes calculating.

"M-maybe," Jackson replied nervously.

"Then get over here stupid," Sam said grumpily.

"I'm not stupid, your stupid," Jackson snapped back as he walked over.

"Boys, you know the rules, we don't argue at the table and we don't call names, we use smart, kind words to explain what we want," Rowan said, his voice stern but gentle.

"Yes brother," Sam and Jackson responded in unison, both were shame faced.

"Good, now its time for breakfast, ms. Liottie worked hard on it, so be nice," Rowan replied. In-spite of the argument that Rowan had with Liottie the other day, he was determined to be as polite as possible with her.

"We're gonna be spoiled brother, with all the home cooked meals we've been getting every day," Sam said sleepily, before steeling a sip of Rowan's coffee. Rowan let him do it, it was one of the things that helped them keep awake at night when they lived on the streets. It was especially unsafe for girls and for boys that looked like girls to be on the streets, especially since there were a lot of pimps looking for new hookers.

"I know right?" Rowan said, nuzzling the top of Sam's head.

"What do you mean by that my boy?" Robert asked.

"We don't really home cook a lot because brother's at work a lot, sometimes until late, and Jamie-o isn't really good at cooking," Sam replied easily.

"I usually bring left overs from the bakery or from cooking classes at school. The foods not always mine and usually comes from the beginners. It doesn't help that it's usually cold too," Rowan said as well, while trying to bring his coffee cup to his mouth. It was difficult because two kids occupied his slender arms, both trying to cuddle in close.

"Really? Why don't you order in or something then?" Robert asked in disbelief, his parental concern obvious on his face. Rowan scowled slightly and wondered if he should barite the man.

"Dad, it's really expensive in New York, our apartment alone is $750, and that's including water and electricity, and that's one of the cheeper apartments out there, in Harlem no less. Whatever money we have left over is for school functions and, cloths and what food we can buy," Jamie-o responded.

"You four live in Harlem?" Arnold asked in alarm.

"Kinda, it's more of at the outskirts of Harlem. And no, the kids wont get taken from me living there" Rowan replied.

"They wont? But Gerald and I've heard horror stories about people living in Harlem and how bad things happen to kids there," Arnold said, looking shocked.

"Most of those stories are true Arnold, never forget that, but if someone's lucky, the floor they live on will be a safe place for kids to be because the other occupants will look out cause they have kids. We look after our own though," Rowan said sternly, though a kind look was in his dark green eyes. The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, though Sam and Jackson, who'd actually gotten decently well, argued about almost everything, but the favorite topic was, surprisingly, Rowan. The slender male had ended up sending them into their rooms for a half an hour without anything to do. Both were upset, angry and humiliated, but understood it in the long run


	19. Chapter 19

Hours later, the younger kids decided they wanted to go swimming after going to lunch from the only burger joint in town that the majority of them had spotted yesterday. Both Robert and Liottie declined going, so Rowan and Jamie-o ended up as babysitters for the afternoon. Both were way to tired for this, though Robert, surprisingly enough, did bribe them with money to do this. In-spite of not wanting to go, Rowan would have gone anyway because he didn't want his younger brothers going to an unknown lake without him. Jamie-o just sighed in disgust, but agreed to take the brats if only to see Rowan almost naked.

"Hey, Jamie, does Timberly need a car seat?" Rowan asked much to the amusement of Timberly's older brothers.

"Hey! I'm nine, I don't need a car-seat, that's for babies," Timberly growled out rather adorably, sounding more like a small kitten then anything else. She dove into the back seat of Jamie-o's car in a small huff, pouting and ignoring everyone. Three of the boys were already back there, though snickered at her teasingly. Same had called shock gun with Rowan, still feeling nervous after his nightmare the night before. Sam slid in after Rowan, cuddling into the older teen's side, wanting his older brothers comfort. Rowan cuddled back as Jamie-o sped off as soon as every body was buckled in. As soon as they got into town, Sam and Rowan stared in shock behind their aviator glasses. They had been given matching sunglasses by one of Rowan's drag-queen friends, who said that they acted like 'mother and daughter.' Both Sam and Rowan had flipped the other off but kept the glasses, secretly pleased with them. That's how they got most of their cloths, Rowan's friends demanded that anyone they hung out with had to be dressed their best, and since they were poor, were given random pieces of cloths.

"Holy Mary mother of god. Why is this place so small?" Rowan asked in shocked awe.

"It's a small town with less then four hundred people, how could it not be small?" Jamie-o said somewhat sardonically.

"It's still weird. I bet they're all inbred," Rowan replied with a grumble.

"Stupid big city kid, got to use to New York," Jamie-o responded with a mocking grin.

"Kiss my skinny non existent ass," Rowan shot back.

"Bare it," Jamie-o shot back just as quickly.

"When and where?" Rowan snapped out.

"Here and now," Jamie-o snapped back playfully.

"Ew gross! I didn't want that image in my head," Sam squealed out angrily.

"Aw, you're no fun Sammy," Rowan said with a pout.

"You two are disgustin'" Gerald said in the back seat, the obvious sound of disgust in his voice.

"God Gerald, your voice sounds terrible," Jamie-o said with a scowl.

"Shut up, I can't help the my voice is crackin' now," Gerald snapped back angrily. Arnold frowned next to him.

"Don't worry Gerald, I can get revenge for you. I can always ask you mom for baby photos of your brother. A baby Jamie would be so cute!" Rowan said with a teasing squeal. Jamie-o turned ashen and Arnold and Gerald began laughing loudly at the thought.

"You will not," Jamie-o snarled out in embarrassment.

"Of course I will, and only 'cause you can't get revenge," Rowan said with a teasing grin. Jamie-o faltered only a little before responding.

"You wouldn't dare," Jamie-o growled out.

"I wanna see you all embarrassed though, it'd be so adorable. Oh, is that the burger joint you were talkin' about?" Rowan asked, getting distracted easily.

"It ain't gonna be cute... Oh, hey, it is," Jamie-o said and pulled into the parking lot. When the adults, plus the three pre-teens and the two nine year olds went in to the fast food joint, pleasantly called "Mamma Leona's", Arnold looked over at Sam.

"Do they always fight like that?" Arnold asked.

"Fight like what?" Sam asked back innocently.

"Like they'd been married for thirty years?" Gerald responded.

"Oh, yeah, that's what every one on campus thought too. In the beginning, they panically denied it, though after they got together, not so much. Even the teachers at mine and Jackson's school thought they were married, it was funny. I honestly think that's all you can really hope for though," Sam responded.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, confused.

"Oh, if you can find someone who you can argue with like Jamie-o and Rowan, then keep them. If a person can find someone who they can argue and tease like that, then fight for them in anyway possible," Sam said replied with a shrug, though his face was really relaxed and happy.

"Arnold, Gerald? Aren't those your lady friends over there?" Jackson asked while pointing across the restaurant to the corner table. Sure enough, when they looked over there, there was Helga and Phoebe sitting with the Pataki clan, including the usually indisposed Olga.

"And I thought this would be kinda lame without Pheebs," Gerald said with a goofy grin and went to walk over.

"Gerald, and the rest of the peanut gallery, get over here and order already," Jamie-o's husky voice was loud enough so that Helga and Phoebe looked over. Both grinned over at there boyfriends, before quickly saying something to Helga's parents and older sister. They scurried over a few seconds later with large smiles on their faces, glad to see them.

"Hey foot-ball head, Geraldo, how's it hangin'?" Helga said before wrapping her arms around Arnold's torso pleasantly. Arnold hugged her back enthusiastically.

"Hey Helga, it goes you know. What are you two doing here?" Arnold asked with a large grin.

"Olga came home for a family vacation. We might of mentioned the cabin's you were talking about, so here we are," Phoebe replied shyly, though a gently grin was on her delicate face. She scooted closer to Gerald, wanting to stand closer and blushing while doing it.

"Hey kidlets, you really need to order now, or you wont get fed. Jamie's getting impatient," Rowan said, suddenly beside them.

"Oh right," Gerald said somewhat sheepishly. He tended to lose track of things when talking to Phoebe. The kids were quick to get where Jamie-o was, standing at the counter with a scowl on his face. Jamie-o looked at the girls before his scowl deepened. The kids, aside Phoebe and Helga, were quick to order.

"I ain't payin' for them," Jamie-o said with a grunt. Rowan through him a 'stop-it' look before resuming his talk with Phoebe about a book she had read.

"We already have food bucko, so don't worry," Helga snapped at the older male. Jamie-o raised an eyebrow at her as Rowan snickered at him, apparently taking a liking to her.

"I like you," Rowan said cheerily as he looked at Helga, still chuckling from her remark.

"Right, Arnold why are you with her?" Jamie-o asked sardonically as he grabbed his and Rowan's food. Helga fumed for a few moments and before she could retort, her sister Olga came over.

"Helga, Phoebe, is everything all right?" Olga asked, voice just as cheery as it always was, though she did eye Jamie-o over. Both Rowan and Jamie-o groaned at how perky she sounded. Rowan did noticed Olga ogling Jamie-o and felt a jealous rage fill him and he stalked closer to Jamie-o. He knew these kind of women, they demanded for everyone to like them and acted all innocent when a relationship fell apart because of their 'whiles'. Rowan had always been terrified of Jamie-o leaving him for an actual women, and he would let him go, though he'd probably murder the women from stealing him.

"No Olga, every things fine, go sit..." Helga promptly cut off by her older sister, who had spotted Rowan as soon as the male had scooted closer to Jamie-o.

"Oh, you're so pretty! How did you get your skin so dark? How do you keep so thin?" Olga talked at Rowan, who stared at her slack jawed. His parent's were dicks, but they insisted on being polite even when they didn't want to. Interrupting was also one of the rudest things that anyone could do or at least according to his family it was.

"Go away Olga, I'm trying..." Helga was cut off again, by her sister.

"And your hair, what do you..." Olga started before being cut off by an irate Rowan.

"WOMEN, she is talking right now, you have no right to speak until she is done talking, it's rude to do otherwise. Gods above, you aren't the center of the universe little girl, no one is, so shut up, shut up, shut up," Rowan snarled at her before he turned to Helga with a sweet, and calm, look on his pretty face, showing no indication of anger. "You were saying sweetie?"

Both Helga and Olga stared at the black haired male in shock, especially Olga. Most people loved her and wanted to be her friend almost instantly, she did have lots of charisma. Helga was the only one who every really snapped at her, to which she assumed was just jealousy. Olga had never met this young 'lady' and there for, was trying to win the other over, like she always done. Seconds later, Helga spoke up, looking at both her sister and the stranger next to Gerald's older sibling.

"Uh, yeah, I'm going hang out with my friends, go back to bob and Miriam," Helga replied, still kinda shocked. No one every yelled at Olga, she was 'perfect' in the eyes of everyone, even most of her friends. The older blond wasn't of course, so caught up in being the perfect little wind up doll, she never bothered to be any different with anyone. Because of the massive amounts of praise she had gotten from their parents, Olga didn't really know how to deal with criticism of any type of criticism, though Helga often gave it to her. Olga looked at her sister, stiff from Rowan's rude behavior.

"O-oh okay, I'll see you when you g-get back to the table, have fun baby sister," Olga said stiffly before walking back to the table with her parents. Both Bob and Miriam looked surprised as well, but neither of them went over to yell considering that Olga had burst into tears as soon as she got close to them.

"Wow," Arnold said, surprised.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior kids, it was unbecoming and uncalled for," Rowan said, unconsciously standing with the perfect poster that his parents had forced upon him the first fourteen years of his life. Both Sam and Jackson stood up straight as well, both were scowling over at the taller blond.

"That was rude," Phoebe said softly. Sam looked over at the bi-speckled girl with a soft frown.

"She was being rude too, Phoebe, by interrupting Helga when she tried to speak. Hell Phoebe, my parents would never have tolerated that behavior in public if I had ever stooped so low as to interrupt anyone when they were talking. It would have been worse if it had been one of my elders," Sam replied with a shake of her head. Phoebe and Helga stared in surprise, though neither didn't really say anything about it. Gerald, regardless of in his daze, grabbed the food for him and his friends, not really knowing what to say about the matter, so didn't really say anything. Jamie-o smirked and leaned down to kiss Rowan's cheek, quietly whispering in his ear that he was proud of him. Rowan blushed in response, but enjoyed the attention he got from it.

**One, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I just got a new puppy, as in so new it's only been on this earth for nine weeks.**

**Two, I wanted to explain Sam's character a little bit. Yes, Sam is transgendered, however, since Rowan's raising Sam as either or, Sam is very 'transfluid' about himself. Sam does associate with being a boy, but is really relaxed about it and doesn't mind getting his hair done up in weird styles. No, Sam doesn't wear makeup, though he does let Rowan put some on him from time to time, but complains about it all the time. So, if anyone is confused about Sam at the moment, that's why. Hope ya'll enjoy the rest of my story :**


	20. Chapter 20

The still semi surprised group ended up wondering to an outside table after they had ordered and gotten their food. Gerald and Phoebe paired up almost instantly, chatting together like there was no tomorrow. Helga grabbed one of Arnold's arms possessively and leaned her slight wait into the now slightly taller boy. Arnold smiled gently and leaned back into the girl clinging to him, regardless of how rough and tumble Helga was, she could be really sweet when she chose to be. It helped that she was loyal to a fault, especially to the ones she called her friends. Phoebe was proof of her devout loyalty to someone, especially since the smaller girl was one of the first people to ever know about Helga and her home life.

"So, you two are Phoebe and Helga?" Rowan asked softly, biting his lower lip as they sat down. He had felt somewhat nervous about the silence that occurred after his whole yelling at Olga stint.

"Yes, this is Helga and this is Phoebe," Arnold replied, grinning as he introduced them. Rowan shook hands with both in a polite gesture.

"Hello, it's a pleasure. May I inquire your name?" Phoebe asked sweetly. Her natural polite behavior showing through as she asked her question. Rowan smiled back, impressed with her politeness. To him, and his siblings, it showed good taste and breeding to have good manners.

"The pleasure's all mine. My name is Rowan, I'm Sam and Jackson's older brother," Rowan said politely, a big grin adorning his face.

"B-brother?" Helga asked, surprised. Phoebe didn't look too surprised, but then again, its Phoebe and she notices everything.

"My mother's genes were super aggressive, so I look like her," Rowan replied, his grin becoming somewhat larger.

"Just a little," Helga said, and hesitated. "Thanks, for, um, in there."

"Your welcome," Rowan replied with a nonchalant shrug as he began nibbling on a fry. Jamie-o grunted at them, glaring as if they were doing something wrong.

"Fuckin' brats," Jamie-o grunted out before grabbing some of his own food and eating some of it.

"So hair boy, who's this charmer?" Helga asked Gerald sardonically. Jamie-o grunted at her in annoyance, but didn't say anything again. Rowan tutted at his lover, scolding him gently for being mean. Jamie-o grunted again and shoved food at Rowan.

"My older brother, nice ain't he?" Gerald replied, being both grumpy and sardonic.

"Shut up pipsqueak," Jamie-o snapped at his brother. He really didn't feel like babysitting anyone, especially little siblings. It didn't help with the lack of sleep, little caffeine and the hot weather.

"You shut up," Gerald snapped back, face angry.

"Shouldn't we be goin' swimmin'? I thought this was a to go lunch," Timberly whined.

"It was supposed to be, brats we're going," Jamie-o responded as he stood up.

"Jamie! Don't be mean, let them hang out. 'Sides, if we eat here, it'll be less for us to take and even less for us to clean up in the long run," Rowan said crossly. Jamie-o scowled at his lover and Rowan scowled back angrily, both wanting to win this argument.

"Fine," Jamie-o said grumbled out, conceding after a few moments of being glared at.

"Man Jamie-o, what's your problem?" Arnold asked, scowling at the older male. Jamie-o scowled back at the blond and stubbornly refused to answer.

"Heh, he probably want's to see Rowan in his swim suite, or better yet completely naked," Gerald said with a loud snicker. His friends began laughing loudly, catching some passer buys attention. Both Jamie-o and Rowan blushed fiercely, though Jamie-o was the one who looked away from the laughing kids.

"Jackson, Timberly, cover your ears please," Rowan asked calmly. Jackson did so instantly, knowing that Rowan was going to say something that he really didn't want to hear.

"Why?" Timberly asked.

"Just do it please," Rowan asked, giving the young girl a fierce stare that brooked no room for arguments. Timberly knew that look, it was the fierce 'mom' look that got unruly kids to do as they were told.

"Gerald Eathen Benjamin Johansson, you apologize to your brother this instant, you had no right to insinuate that. We haven't seen each other naked yet you pervert. And by the by, the only reason your parents foisted you on us is so they could have sex, lots of sex, probably in the room you're sleeping in, so hush," Rowan scolded calmly, his mom glare of justice dark.

"Oh GROSS! Parent sex, and how'd you find out about my middle names? You told him didn't you Jamie-o?" Gerald howled out, making Jamie-o shudder in disgust and chuckle at the same time, while nodding. Arnold shuddered along with his best friend at the thought and buried his face in Helga's shoulder, trying desperately to block the pain. Hey, Gerald's parents had been like his parents in the years that his own had been missing, that thought was gross. Of course that got the girls shuddering as images of their own parents doing the deed filled their heads. Sam just pointed and laughed at them, so totally not fazed by Rowan's admission. Sam and Rowan told each other everything and the matter of sex had never been taboo to them. Rowan made a motion with his hand, and Jackson and Timberly put their hands down, looking at the older kids in curiosity. They didn't ask, for the mentality sake.

"So, you guys are going swimming?" Helga asked, trying desperately to change the subject of parental sex.

"Yeah, the lakes real, think you two can come?" Gerald asked, practically leaping at the change of subject.

"Yeah, I'll tell my parents, or maybe just tell Olga, she's determined to show off her new bathing suite anyway. 'Sides I think she's cruisin' for a new love interest," Helga replied with a shrug.

"Cool, oh, we're in cabin twelve-thirteen, if you want to come visit," Arnold said with a grin. Gerald deflated slightly at the thought of Phoebe being farther away.

"Really? That's awesome, we're in cabin twelve fourteen," Phoebe said grinning happily. Gerald perked up and smiled broadly.

"That's awesome, maybe we can all hang out during our vacation," Gerald said, grinning and ignoring his older brother's loud 'thank god.'

"That would be exquisite," Phoebe responded with a shy smile on her face. A few minutes later, Bob, Miriam, and Olga came out of Momma Leona's.

"Come on girls, Olga want's to go to the lake," Bob grunted out at Helga and Phoebe, saving them the trouble of asking. Olga looked slightly better, though there were tear stains on her pale face. She didn't make eye contact with Rowan, though she did look up to give Jamie-o a look. Rowan bristled and wrapped his arms around one of Jamie-o's arms. Jamie-o smirked and leaned into it, glad to see the slight possessiveness.

"Coming Bob, later guys," Helga grunted out and detangled herself from Arnold. Helga and Phoebe were gone a few moments later and the group of males, and Timberly, ate their food as they talked quietly.

"She calls her parents by their names?" Jackson asked, surprised.

"They're not great parents Jackson," Arnold replied sadly.

"Oh, I see. Are they as bad as mine?" Jackson asked, making both Rowan and Sam freeze slightly. Jamie-o leaned against Rowan as he finished his burger with the works.

"Almost," Arnold said with a grin smile. The group was silent after that, finishing their food before they were gone as well. Rowan, Sam, and Jackson, were giddy with excitement about going to the lake, in-spite of the quick trip down memory lane. They'd never been to a lake before, despite having rich parents. As soon as they got to the lake, Rowan let a small, pleased squeal as he saw the lake, and leaned forward to stare at the people at the beach: Although, he was more interested in the beautiful, clear water. The people that were scattered across the beach, had sun umbrella's up, blankets spread, and coolers open revealing food or drinks. Food and merchant venders were dotted along the beach, selling their wares pleasantly.

"Wow," Sam said, shocked, his light blue eyes wide in surprise.

"I know," Arnold responded in awe, though he'd glanced at it the day before. Gerald nodded his head, to busy thinking about Phoebe in her bathing suite.

"Come on kids, lets go find a spot before we go to the changing area," Rowan said while shooting them a glance over the car seat that separated them.

"You need to get out first Cherry sundae," Timberly said teasingly. Rowan groaned lightly at the new nick name.

"Sundae Timberly? Really? Jeezus, Jamie, what is it and your family wanting to change my name?" Rowan groaned out. Timberly giggled loudly as Jamie-o shrugged and got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the cooler and blankets. Rowan sighed loudly and got out, the kids following him instantly as they grabbed their bags full of their swim suites and changes of cloths.


	21. Chapter 21

The spot they ended up finding was a pretty nice one, several trees were set up around their spot, causing natural shade, plus it was decently close to the water. As soon as their area was actually set up, the kids went to the designated changing area to get into their bathing suits. Rowan had gone with them, to embarrassed to put it on when Jamie-o was in the vicinity, and smiled politely at several different mothers and their children. As soon as they got there, Sam hesitated outside the boys changing area, not knowing if he should go in that one, or the girls. After a few polite exchanges with some young mothers, Rowan noticed Sam's hesitation and he smiled slightly.

"Sammy?" Rowan asked as he came beside him.

"Yes brother?" Sam replied, looking miserable.

"There's a family changing area over there that's free, wanna go use that one?" Rowan asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks brother," Sam replied, a smile coming back to his girly face. Both went into the larger stall, just before a young couple did, who probably had the wise idea for something a little more promiscuous. Rowan was quick to help his younger brother into his bathing suit, which consisted of boys swim trunks and avery simple girls top. Which was a small tube top with spaghetti straps that was dark blue like the swim trunks. The bathing suit top stopped right above and below his developing chest, not that Sam wanted his chest to develop he was just stuck with them until his eighteenth birthday. Sam turned around slightly as his brother changed, at twelve the thought of any nakedness was embarrassing. In spite of it though, he was excited about both his and Rowan's bathing suits. Rowan and him had shopped for the perfect swim suites months ago, ones that were cute, or in Rowan's case, sexy that'd be functional for a few months. When they had gotten Jackson, Rowan had scrambled to get the boys necessities, even dipping into their savings to get the youngest boy a bed, cloths and school supplies. They couldn't even afford the luggage they'd been saving for because of Jackson's needs. Jamie-o had been kind enough to lend some of his though.

_'Pffft, stupid spoiled Jackson,' _Sam snarled in his thoughts. He didn't hate his younger brother, Jackson was just an almost exact copy of their father, mentally and psychically.

"Hey, you ready?" Rowan asked behind him and Sam turned around. Embarrassingly enough, the younger sibling let out a girlish little squeal when he saw his big brother. Rowan had on a semi tight pare of shorts, stopping just mid thigh, accentuating his tan legs, making them look like they went on for miles.

"Jamie-o isn't gonna stop starin' brother," Sam said bouncing on his small feet. Lucky for Sam, he was already a tall child, standing, at twelve, at 5'3" and was proud of it. Their father was exrusiatingly tall, and both Sam and Jackson already showed signs of inheriting the Irishman's height. Rowan, again, pretty much inherited everything from their mother, outside a few things he'd gotten from their dad.

"I hope so Sammy, I really do," Rowan replied as he finished up tying a forrest green sarong around his slender waist. His long sable hair covered his slender back. Jamie-o hadn't really seen Rowan naked, or mostly naked, yet. Jamie-o had slept in just his boxers many times as he curled around Rowan, the younger male was terrified to show off his body to anyone outside those who would understand.

"Hey, you two done in there? We wanna go and Jamie-o would throw a fit if we left you two behind," Gerald called through the door.

"Coming Gerald, sorry for the delay," Sam replied and opened the door, leaving Rowan to shove their cloths into their back pack. Rowan followed a few seconds later, sliding into his sandals along the way. Sam had put on a loose t-shirt to cover his chest.

"Why'd you dress in there Sam? It would have been fine in the boys changing room," Arnold asked calmly as they walked back to their spot.

"No it would have. It would have been awkward for me to go in either boys or girl's dressing room as I am right now," Sam replied.

"Why?" Jackson asked, being a smart-ass.

"Cause I feel like a pervert when I go into the girls changing rooms and since I'm not a 'real' boy yet, it wouldn't be right for me to go into the boys changing rooms," Same replied honestly. Jackson gave her a hostile look, not liking the thought of sharing their brother. It wasn't that he wanted Rowan all to himself, it was more that being selfish was all he really understood and knew.

"Why do you want to be a boy anyway? You are a girl, period, you should live with that. Besides, don't you want to be a pretty little bride and pop out a crap tone of babies?" Jackson said, his voice somewhat cruel in his clear voice.

"Jackson Ernest O'neil! You had no right to be cruel to your brother, at all. Sam doesn't feel as though he is a girl, he feels like he is a boy. Your cruelness to Sam and myself are unneeded and unnecessary," Rowan scolded, his voice devastatingly stern. Both Jackson and Sam stared at their big brother in shock, Rowan had never scolded them, or at least not like that. Gerald, Arnold, and Timberly stared at the three quietly, the three of them waiting to see what would happen next. The six were still making their way to their chosen spot, not willing to stop right at the moment.

"Why should I be nice?" Jackson asked stubbornly, stopping to actually stomp one foot in an angry huff. Rowan stopped to, and had a scowl on his face that was eerily similar to their fathers.

"Because it isn't okay to treat your own family like they're worthless, to treat them like they're nothing," Rowan replied, his anger stirring.

"I don't do that. Besides, why do you favor Sam so much? What's so great about 'him'? He isn't even a real him," Jackson said huffily. Rowan sighed deeply and shook his head before he pinched the bridge of his slender but straight nose. Sam and the other three stared at the boy in surprise, not really expecting that little tidbit of information to come out of Jackson.

"I don't favor Sammy, Jackson. You just act like an asshole to everyone that you don't consider worthy. And because you're an asshole, no one wants to deal with you," Rowan replied, leaning down to look Jackson in the eyes better.

"No I'm not, and yes you do," Jackson said stubbornly, pout firm on his mouth.

"Jackson..." Rowan said warningly, really not in the mood for one of Jackson's tantrums.

"And that's the other thing, if you didn't favor Sam, _she_ wouldn't have a nick name. I don't have one and since you don't favor, we both wont get one," Jackson replied haughtily, ignoring his brother's warning.

"Yes, we did, but you didn't like any that we picked. You said it was Jackson, just Jackson and nothing else," Sam replied hotly.

"You can't get everything you want Jackie, no one can. I have to parent and love you both, equally, end of story. The only reason Sammy and I are so close, is because we've always been that way and we've been together longer and through a lot more. If you want a close relationship, it has to be with both of us or neither," Rowan said before straightening.

"Man, your nothing but a stupid headed jerk," Timberly said before grabbing a hold of Gerald's hand as they began walking again. Jackson looked guilty as he followed his older siblings, though he was moody too. When they got back, Jamie-o was already sitting there in his swim-suite, he'd put it on before they had left. Surprisingly, the Pataki's were there, and unsurprisingly, Jamie-o looked very agitated. Especially since Olga kept yapping at him. Phoebe was the one who noticed them first and grinned broadly when she did.

"Gerald, Arnold," Phoebe called out joyously. Jamie-o pulled far away from Olga, even going so far as standing up to do so.

"God, what took you so..." Jamie-o froze completely when he saw Rowan. The Sarong swished at the smaller man's ankles as he smiled at his older lover apologetically.

"Sorry Jamie, Jackson had a slightly major break through on the way back from the changing rooms," Rowan said, his apologetic look turning slightly sheepish.

"That's completely fine, your here now. Do you need some help?" Jamie-o asked, walking closer to his lover. Olga, who had been talking non stop about herself for the past twenty minutes, stopped and frowned when the cute guy left her sitting alone. She turned to look to where he had gone to see the beautiful 'lady' she saw with him earlier that, the one who had been completely rude. A light green sarong with a darker green pattern swirling through it was wrapped around slender his slender hips. An open green shirt hung off his shoulders, not only exposing a slender chest. Olga gaped at the exposed olive chest that was tantalizing between the unbuttoned short sleeve shirt that Rowan had, in a fit of self consciousness, put on during the walk over. A silver nipple stud was pierced through his left nipple and it glinted in the sun when the sun actually hit it.

"Thanks Jamie," Rowan said, breaking Olga's stare.

"Hey, lady, your chest is exposed," Bob said loudly, looking at Rowan with a leer.

"I'm not a girl sir, I'm a guy," Rowan replied calmly as Jamie-o grabbed his cloths bag.

"Honey, you can't be a guy, your too feminine and pretty for to be one. So, stop acting like floozy and put on a top," Olga said, her soft voice cheery as ever. Miriam stayed quiet, waiting to see if this stranger would put her eldest in her place again.

"What the fuck lady, I'm a guy, end of story. If you want proof, I'll drop my trousers right now," Rowan snapped, his voice deepening slightly as it rose in volume. His temper was flaring badly again because of this women, mostly due to the fact that he was anxious about Jamie-o possibly liking her. Jamie-o was the first decent relationship he had outside Sam, and he was always anxious that Jamie-o would wise up and leave him.

Olga stared at the smaller male in surprise, her blue eyes looking at the scar on his face before sliding down to his slender neck. She gaped slightly when she spotted the Adams apple in the center of the 'lady's' neck. He really was a guy. But what was Jamie-o doing with him.

"Y-you have an Adams apple," Olga said, stunned.

"No shit sherlock, of course I have and Adams apple. All guys do, gods above are not observant," Rowan snapped again, a scowl on his face. He really wasn't in the right head space for this.

"Woah, Jubes, calm down, this lady isn't even worth it, trust me. Come on will ya? You ain't never been to a lake and you need to have fun," Jamie-o said soothingly while he grabbed his lovers hand and tried pulling him towards the lake. Rowan's clothing bag was already situated on one of their towels.

"All right, all right, your right, I'm coming. But don't expect me to apologize right now," Rowan huffed out. Rowan was to irritated to be shy as he took off his shirt and sarong. As he put his long hair up into a messy bun, he notice both Jamie-o and Olga watching him do all this heatedly. The kids, who had gotten bored, had already run off to swim.

"What?" Rowan asked, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. His hands finally done with his hair, started ringing his hands nervously, unsure of what the other two were staring at.

"You look sexy as hell Jubes, never forget that," Jamie-o murmured, a lecherous grin on his face as he pulled Rowan to him. Rowan blushed scarlet and looked down at his feet as best he could.

"Thank you Jamie, really," Rowan replied, reaching up to tug at a loose strand of sable hair. Olga felt like an idiot for not seeing their relationship earlier, she felt heartbroken at this fact.

"Come on, we better go in before the filthy brats drown or something," Jamie-o said teasingly as he tugged Rowan towards the water. In-spite of it being kind of crappy that day, Jamie-o always managed to make him feel better in the long run. As Rowan was tugged toward the water, he prayed silently that Jamie-o would, at the very least, stay in his life for as long as whatever god existed permitted


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Arnold, swim faster," Helga called behind her, racing her boyfriend to a bouy that was decently far from the shore.

"Helga, slow down, there's speed boats out here," Arnold said, though he still swam after her. Gerald and Phoebe weren't far behind the two blonds, determined to win themselves. Sam, Jackson and Timberly stayed closer to the beach, wanting to watch and be a little safer. Sam stayed more for the fact that she didn't want anything happening to the two nine year olds, he had said as much to Arnold and the others. They'd blown him off, saying they'd be fine. Sam had retorted kids got stolen regardless of how 'safe' anyone said a community was. His retort had shut the others up real quick.

"Be careful!" Sam yelled from the beach, his pale skin glowing as the sun hit the delicate flesh. People stared and several other kids Sam's age stared in awe. Regardless of his parents being super crappy, the two idiots ended up making three very attractive children. Both Sam and Jackson understood that they were already attractive, many people from their parents parties or other social gatherings had said as much. Even if they weren't fully attractive now, they would be as soon as puberty hit. They grasped that in the long run that their looks would do them many favors, Rowan however, didn't fully get that he was attractive. Not that he didn't have an idea, especially considering that many people looked his way when he was on the streets, he just didn't agree. Because of Rowan's odd mentality of his looks, he shyly clung to his lover as they went to the water. Both males were keeping one eye on their wayward siblings and the other on each other.

"It's gonna be okay Jubes, calm down, your fine, trust me," Jamie-o said as he enlaced the tips of their fingers together. The people who were looking either smiled at the couple or frowned, but didn't say anything negative.

"People are staring at me. I can see why they're staring at you, your sexy as hell, but me I don't get," Rowan mumbled out, his shyness kicking in.

"It's cuz you gorgeous and clinging to me. Everybody's probably wonderin' how such hot people hooked up," Jamie-o said with a cocky chuckle. Rowan scowled at his bigger lover and playfully hit him in the stomach.

"No I'm not, feminine maybe, but never gorgeous. They're probably starin' at my scars, or thinkin' you could do better," Rowan said, his voice holding anxious nervousness. It wasn't exactly the people that bothered Rowan's sever self-consciousness, it was mostly Jamie-o. They had been together five months and Rowan still thought the older boy could do better. His parents didn't mess up his self worth, it was being on the streets for about three years, when someone is homeless, people look right through them, like there not even there. Being a nothing for so long kinda messed up his own sense of self. It may have made it worse because Rowan had come from a very rich family that was noticed to being seen as nothing in a matter of seconds. Jamie-o scowled down at his smaller lover before grabbing a loose piece of hair and yanking it.

"Ow!" Rowan yelped before rubbing the back of his head.

"Nock it off Jubes. Your perfect just how you are. Johansson's know how to pick their partners, trust me. We may stumble, but we can pick them," Jamie-o said sternly. Rowan looked at the ground and pouted, but ended up nodding a few minutes later.

"Okay. Come on, lets go swim Jubes," Jamie-o said with a small grin, pulling Rowan into the cool, clear water. The group ended up spending hours at the lake swimming and goofing off, enjoying being. When it was time to leave, Helga gave Arnold a kiss and endured much squealing from her sister and had to deal with Jamie-o's teasing. Gerald and Phoebe parted in the same manner and of course got the same amount, if not worse, from his brother. Olga, who had been flirting with both Jamie-o and Rowan, mostly Jamie-o, fluttered her blond eyelashes at Jamie-o in what she hoped was an attractive manner. The man got very uncomfortable with the blatant flirting and curled one arm around Rowan's waist in an unconscious last ditch effort. Olga frowned when she saw this, and it deepened when she noticed Rowan leaning into it.

"Come on Olga, girt and girl's friend, we're goin' back to the cabin for dinner, you can talk to the little orphaned boy and his weird haired friend later," Bob said crossly. Jamie-o scowled at the man, not at all pleased at the jab at his younger brother (s).

"Oh come on B, let them say goodbye. Helga and Phoebe are really close to them," Miriam slurred out, her depression making her pseudo narcolepsy act up a little. Bob, the control freak that he was, glared at his wife and opened his mouth to say something before Olga jumped in.

"Mummy's right Daddy, let baby sister have her fun, after all, this is a vacation for everybody," Olga said happily, trying and failing to seem like a super good sibling. Bob, of course agreed with his eldest daughter almost instantly, his favoritism obvious to everyone. Olga had already changed back into her normal outfit, though her long sleeve blouse was a short sleeved one and she wasn't wearing her normal stockings.

"That's your family?" Sam asked Helga in shock.

"Unfortunately," Helga groused out, feeling embarrassed and angry. She leaned into Arnold, who had been standing next to her. Both Arnold and Phoebe had been the few good constant that Helga had in her life, both basically acting like her safety nets for years. Helga had become so dependent on both of them, that being without them made her feel unsafe.

"You have our condolences," Jackson said, yes wide and mouth in a small line.

"Shit, little girl, your family's worse then mine, didn't think that was possible," Rowan said with a disgusted laugh. Rowan had let his hair loose before tying it into a low ponytail instead. Helga snickered, still at that age where swearing was rather hilarious when it wasn't directed at her, especially if it came from an authority figure.

"Hey silly, swearing isn't okay, especially in front of children," Olga said giggling while she gently scolded Rowan.

"Right, hey I have a question for you, um, Helena?" Rowan asked calmly as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"It's Olga, and yes?" Olga asked perkily, though it seemed to have gone done a notch when Rowan didn't get her name right. She learned earlier on not to call Rowan 'Jubes', Jamie-o had snapped at her for it.

"Right, whatever. How old are you?" Rowan asked as he picked up his bag. Olga blinked at him in complete confusion.

"Twenty-two, why?" Olga asked, tilting her blond head in confusion.

"Well, I'm wondering why your dressed as a fifteen year old school girl when your way past the age to be dressed as a school girl," Rowan replied bluntly.

"What?" Olga asked surprised, not making the connections to Rowan's barely hidden insinuations.

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Bob growled out menacingly.

"What I'm insinuating dear sir, is that your 'precious little baby,' is either trying to recapture the innocence she doesn't have, is a hooker, or a stripper. Probably all three," Rowan replied easily.

"How dare you insult my daughter like that you little bastard," Bob snarled out, large fists clenching. Rowan looked unperturbed.

"All I'm saying, is that no respectable, young, educated women dresses like a fifteen year old school girl unless she's a hooker or a stripper. Better yet, if Olga doesn't want to be treated like a whore, she shouldn't dress like one. Plus, if Olga was the adult that she says she is, she wouldn't be letting her daddy do all of the defending, she would be doing it herself. Olga, you're a grown ass women, start acting like one. Shit, your twelve year old sister acts more like an adult then you do," Rowan snapped out at both of them before turning abruptly and walking off, though he did stop briefly to grab a few things he forgot. Jamie-o began laughing rather loudly as he shook his head in amusement. The jock grabbed the significantly lighter cooler before looking after his sass mouthing lover. Miriam and Helga quietly laughed with him, both covering their mouths with their hands. Olga had her face partially covered by her hands and tears threatening to stream down her face. Rowan had barely known her and had hit her with several truths that she wasn't really prepared for. One being that she let her dad defend her and she never really defended herself. The other was that her baby sister was more mature then her. When Olga looked over and saw the forced upon maturity in her sister's eyes, she knew it was true. This extended to Miriam as well until their mother actually started caring for her sister.

"How dare that little piece of shit say that about my perfect little daughter, she didn't deserve it, fuckin' little fag," Bob snarled out, fists still clenched angrily. Jamie-o stopped moving towards his lover to glare at the older man.

"Listen here Pataki, Rowan calls it like he sees it, especially if finds actual truth in it. Just cause you have the inability to get your head out of your ass and see that your daughter is actin' like a filthy tramp, worse a stupid filthy tramp, doesn't mean other people cant. You've taught her to be high maintenance and be so needy that no one wants to do anything but have a quick fuck with her. You're nothing but a filthy bigot that doesn't know shit. And by the way, Olga, if it wasn't clear, I'm not interested in fucking you, ever. Neither is Rowan, your shit ain't that fuckin' important or hot," Jamie-o snapped out. "Brats, we're leaving, now."

Jamie-o stalked off as tears really began to fill Olga's dull blue eyes and her bottom lip trembled wildly. The older girl bit her bottom lip hard and willed herself not to cry. It was hard, cause that's what she had always done when confronted roughly like this. Hell, she freaked out over her report card that Helga messed in a simple act of childish revenge years ago. She never allowed herself to fail, mostly, she now realized, because her father and mother had her on this pedestal that she never wanted to get down from. Olga had only gotten worse after Helga was born, trying everything and anything to make sure her parents attention was on her instead of her baby sister. Olga paled at the realization and looked at her sister, noting how she practically clung to Phoebe and Arnold. Helga never did that with their parents, or with her. The young women also noted during the day, how close Rowan and his younger 'sister' were and had the epiphany that her and Helga would never have that.

"I'll see you later Helga okay? Remember, you can come stay with us if it gets to rough, you to Phoebe," Arnold said before kissing Helga's cheek.

"Yeah man, I'll take to my parents about letting you two stay, I'm sure they wont mind," Gerald pipped up, he looked very concerned, which froze Big Bob Pataki all the way to the bone. In fact, their whole insinuation froze him to the bone. He had never stooped so low as to hit his girls, only monsters like his father did that, but the way both Arnold and Gerald had him pegged, seemed like he would hit, not only Helga, but Phoebe as well. As for Gerald, he was completely stunned. Arnold had told him to be nicer to Helga because of some crap she was going through, so did Phoebe, but he didn't really listen. Both had told him at one point that Helga's home life wasn't at all great, but this was just sad. He just hoped that she wasn't getting hit at home. Helga smiled at both of them, and Arnold and Gerald smiled back warmly.

"Thanks Geraldo, foot-ball head, see ya losers later," Helga said, still grinning.

"By Gerald, Arnold, Sam, and Jackson," Phoebe said with a small smile, before she kissed Gerald's cheek. Gerald kissed her back before grabbing his stuff, some of Timberly's, and Timberly, he left with a wave. Arnold, Sam, and Jackson waved at the two as well before leaving, knowing that Jamie-o was impatient. Helga's smile dropped as she turned to her father and sister in disgust.

"Nice going Bob, Olga, you two just made yourselves look stupid in front of them, I hope your proud," Helga snapped before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the car. Miriam gave them a disappointed look and shook her head in shame.

"Come on Pheebs," Helga called over her shoulder, though not bothering to turn around. Phoebe would follow, she usually did.

"Be right there Helga," Phoebe said before grabbing her stuff off the ground. The young asian girl stopped a few feet away from a furious Bob and a crying Olga Pataki.

"Rowan was right you know," Phoebe said, her soft voice just loud enough for them to hear it.

"How so?" Olga ended up wailing, catching other peoples attention.

"Because neither of you ever pay attention to Helga. Mr. Pataki either always calls her 'Olga' or completely ignores her. And you, Olga, can't even stop for one-second in your own selfish world to let Helga even get a _word_ in edge wise. If either of you ever bothered too, you'd know she's an intelligent, kind person who is already slightly famous at our school for her art, writing and poetry. You can't write poetry Olga, at all. Or at least, not the in-depth kind that Helga can. Plus she's on the three of the boys sports team, baseball, basketball and foot-ball. By the way Mr. Pataki, for the millionth time, Helga's allergic to strawberries. She'll literally die if she eats them," Phoebe said calmly. Her dark eyes stared at both of them angrily, betraying how calm she actually acted.

Both Bob and Olga stared at the small girl in complete and utter shock, mouths agape as the tiny and super polite asian girl walked towards her best friend. As usually, her posture was absolutely perfect, back ramrod straight and head held high. The angry stiffness in Phoebes gate just provided more evidence of her dissatisfaction of both Bob and Olga.

"Daddy?" Olga asked, her voice, for once, quiet.

"Yeah Olga?" Bob replied, his own voice quiet.

"How long has Helga been allergic to strawberries?" Olga asked.

"I-I don't know," Bob replied guilt welling up even further when he saw several cartons of strawberries on the picnic table near by. He remembered suddenly, when Helga was nine and mentioning that she was allergic to them when they were home alone for a week. He had forgotten his own daughters medical problems, or never knew they existed in the first place.

"She's been allergic to strawberries since she was two. Why do think there's never been any in the house? It's also why there's EPI pens all around the house, just in case," Miriam said, her voice calm instead of slurred. Though a hint of anger was clear in her voice.

"EPI pens?" Bob asked, curious and terrified at the same time.

"It's a portable allergy shot to make sure her throat wont swell up, cutting off her breathing. In other words B, it's to make sure she doesn't die," Miriam replied before grabbing her stuff and following her youngest child to the car. Both Bob and Olga were left there completely speechless, not knowing that could actually happen. Well they did, they just didn't think it could happen to one of theirs


	23. Chapter 23

The mood on the way back to the cabin was slightly more sour then it had been when they had left earlier. Fortunately, a lot of good things were mixed into the sour mood, making it a little lighter then it would have been if just plain upset. Rowan highly annoyed with how two of the Pataki's treated Arnold's girlfriend, Helga, wanting to slap both of them. Jamie-o is more pissed then annoyed, the fact that 'Big' Bob Pataki had insulted his lover didn't sit well with him. Silently, Jamie-o wondered why he didn't hit the bastard. Sam ended up breaking the angry silence in the car.

"Gods, no wonder Helga has so much anger problems, with that man as her parent and that shallow women as her big sister, it's a wonder that she isn't worse," Sam said, her voice showing a mix between anger and awe.

"Geeze, I know. Jamie-o, why would a father do that?" Timberly asked, her usually loud voice quiet. She'd never experienced this sort of thing, having parents that adored her and her brothers. Shoot, even Arnold's parents treated her and Gerald like they were their kids.

"I don't know, Tim, I really don't," Jamie-o said as calmly as he could, his anger is still evident in his voice and stiff set shoulders. He really didn't know, and it pissed him off. He had a buddy that had crappy parents, his buddy ended up attempting suicide because of it. Damien's the one that ended up finding him and calling the hospital. Their buddy got rather lucky, and ended up staying at his aunts house in Denver to help with his depression.

"Cherry?" Arnold asked, his own voice quiet.

"Yes Arnold?" Rowan asked, cracking his fingers angrily.

"Thank you, for saying that back there. I think it may have helped," Arnold said, a soft smile on his face as he leaned forward in the back seat.

"Oh, you are very welcome. That girl looks to skinny, I wanna bake her brownies. And that man needs a good hit to his ugly face. Not that violence solves anything, I'd just find it funny," Rowan replied before cracking his neck and upper spine. The loud sound made the others in the car flinch, even Jamie-o who had known Rowan the longest outside Rowan's siblings.

"Gods above, do you have to do that?" Jackson asked, a disgusted frown on his face.

"Do what?" Rowan asked, confused.

"Crack your neck and knuckles like that? It's disgusting," Jackson said, his earlier good mood gone.

"Remember the last time I didn't pop my neck or knuckles? I ended up with a bad migraine and my hands wouldn't move for three days. I almost lost my jobs because of it," Rowan replied easily, letting Jackson's mood roll of off him.

"He wasn't there for that brother, remember? 'Sides, that happened when we first got out apartment," Sam pipped up, blue eyes blinking at his older brother.

"Oh, yeah," Rowan said, a thoughtful look on his face. Jamie-o frowned deeply, or deeper then he had been since Pataki pissed him off.

"You get bad migraines?" Jamie-o asked as they pulled up to the cabin.

"Only sometimes," Rowan responded. His words are completely casual, though Rowan's tone made Jamie-o's frown deepen even further. As soon as the car is parked, they got out, all of them tired from playing hard and from slight anger. The kids ended up stamping into the rustic looking house in the manner that all kids do, though they ended up groaning when they heard '80's music pumping through the radio.

"Ew, I don't think there done!" Sam squealed, scrunching his nose in an adorable manner.

"EW, bad image!" Gerald and Arnold said at the same time.

"Exit stage left," Rowan said sarcastically as he walked towards the stairs. Gods above did he hate stairs, he really did. Jamie-o wasn't that far behind his lover, both wanting to get changed and cleaned.

"Oh, there you guys are, dinners ready, come eat," Liottie said, her voice floating in from the dining/kitchen area.

"Curses, foiled again," Jamie-o mumbled over at Rowan, who ended up giggling quietly. The tired group went to dinner, still in their swim cloths, and still slightly sopping with lake water.

"How was the lake?" Robert asked, his voice more relaxed then it had been in a while. This vacation was doing good for him, regardless of only being there a short time.

"It was good, found some really good fishing spots," Gerald replied, grinning for the first time in the last twenty-five minutes.

"That's fantastic, maybe we can get up early enough tomorrow and go," Robert said jovially.

"We've never been fishing," Jackson said with a shrug as he munched on mac and cheese. He was used to Rowan's, or the family's cook's food.

"Then what did you and your family do on their camping trips?" Timberly asked curiously.

"We've never been camping, unless you count being homeless as camping, but last time I checked, camping had trees and wilderness instead of buildings and begging on street corners," Sam said, nibbling on a hot dog curiously. Rowan didn't buy hot dogs, regardless of the fact that they were poor, he said there was too much bad stuff in them.

"Oh, I see," Timberly said quietly. She knew what homeless meant, she learned about it in school, she also knew that homeless people tended to beg for money or food.

"Did you even fresh fish before?" Robert asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course we did, but more times out of not, we'd smoke it in our private smoke house. We shopped for fish Robert, never fished, or shopped, for anything, at least when we were at home," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Then, how did you get your groceries?" Arnold asked in between bites of food.

"One of the maids usually did it, mostly the head maid though," Rowan responded as he nibble on his food. Everyone but Liottie and Sam and Jackson stopped and gaped.

"You had a head maid?" Gerald asked semi cautiously.

"Well, yeah, my brothers and I came from the O'neil family, as in 'O'neil Architecture and electric'. Our parents are pretty well off," Rowan said with a shrug, as if it was nothing. The family stared at him, gaping in shock and surprise.

"Wait, your _that_ O'neil's son?" Jamie-o asked, still shocked. He'd tried to get a part time job there months ago cause it paid good, but Rowan didn't say anything about it.

"Yes, why?" Rowan responded confused as he still nibbled on his food.

"You, you have a lot of money," Robert said in shock. Rowan frowned and tilted his head to one side.

"No, my father has a lot of money, I don't get a lick of it cause he didn't want me no more cause of my homosexuality," Rowan replied, frown deepening.

"Mother and Father never disowned you, you know that right?"Jackson pipped up suddenly. Rowan's head snapped in his little brother's direction.

"What?" Rowan said in surprise.

"They didn't disown you cause you're the eldest son, so out of all of us, you're the most important. It would have been a worse scandal if they had disowned you, and Father's family never disowns, kicks out, but not disown. You also have access to your trust fund because your nineteen," Jackson replied calmly.

"S-seriously?" Rowan asked shocked. Sam looked completely baffled too, they could have used that money for school and hospital bills.

"Yes, yes you do. Actually, all three of us are still connected to our father's wealth, regardless of where we are," Jackson said quietly.

"I wonder why?" Sam asked, a contemplative look on his face.

"Probably to keep track of us or something," Rowan said, his surprised face turning into a frown. Although he still nibbled, he barely touched his food, pushing it around on his plate rather then eating it. Jamie-o noticed Rowan not eating and frowned at his lover, his surprise fading almost instantly.

"Eat Jubes," Jamie-o snapped slightly, startling his lover.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Rowan said before starting to really eat.

"How do you forget eating?" Arnold asked. Rowan shrugged, not sure how to answer that, though he was still nibbling on his food.

"Seriously Rowan, how do you forget? It's a basic human function," Liottie scolded him lightly. Rowan gave her an odd look, not use to having a parent scolding him the way Liottie was.

"You've never gone hungry before, have you?" Sam asked, blue eyes serious and sad.

"Of course not," Liottie said, completely appalled.

"Brother and I have ms. Liottie. Though after brother found me by that subway station, he made sure to get enough money for me to eat. He begged and did under the table jobs so we could go to school and eat. A girl from his school ended up noticing how skinny he was and following one day to the house we were squatting in. She ended up telling her parents, and they took us in. Brother never stopped working odd jobs though," Sam replied calmly as he stared at the older female. Liottie is completely and utterly horrified by this in formation.

"That doesn't include the three years I was on the streets by myself Liottie. I'd go hungry for days when I was on the streets, and then when I got Sam, most of the food I got, went to him. When your homeless Liottie, people look right through you, like you're not even there. People don't care for homeless, or if they do, they think they're doing good when they really aren't. When you are in that situation, out go without more then you go with, and that's how works," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Its worse when you're a girl, cause pimps want to pick you up, or some pervert will follow you. Hell, you just have to look like a girl and the bad ones will go after you," Sam said as he bit into his hotdog. The family stared at the both of them, feeling pity and sorrow for the two. Jamie-o didn't look surprised like his mother, having already heard Rowan's story.

"I'm sorry," Liottie said sincerely.

"Nothin' to be sorry for ms. Liottie, bad things happen, no one can change that," Rowan replied.

"Still, it isn't right," Liottie said quietly.

"No, no it isn't. Anyway, what did you two do today?" Rowan asked, changing the subject almost instantly. Jamie-o scowled over at his lover, not pleased with him changing the subject. Gerald on the other hand, had a disgusted look on his face as images of what his parents were probably doing.

"Spent some time together. We also went into town, or at least I did. There is this very quant strip mall there that has a salon and a bath and body works in there too," Liottie said with a gentle grin. Timberly squealed in delight at the mention of a salon. Sam flinched at the loud sound, not really liking it.

"Mommy, can we go have a girl day tomorrow? It'll be fun since the boys are going fishing," Timberly squealed out. Sam, who was sitting nest to her, flinched again.

"It would be fun, wouldn't it? Would you like to come with Rowan?" Liottie asked gently. Rowan looked completely startled by the prospect.

"Yer askin' me to go on a girl day?" Rowan asked. Liottie nodded her head a couple of times.

"With you?" Rowan asked again, surprised.

"Of course, it'll be fun. Besides, it'll give me better practice with Timberly when she's older. No offense," Liottie said with a smile. Rowan looked over at Jamie-o for conformation, the jock smiled and nodded his head with a smile.

"None taken, hmm, I'll see what I got money wise, but sure. 'Sides my hair needs a trim," Rowan said, popping his neck. "Sam, you want to come?"

"Sure, I guess, but only if you'll help me practice basketball later," Sam replied. He wasn't into the whole girly thing, though he did want his hair dyed blue, plus he was being raised by a gay guy who liked to shop, liking to shop kinda got passed down.

"I'll fail completely, but sure," Rowan said with a grin.

"That's why I like playing with you," Sam said with a cheeky grin, the earlier anger from the Pataki's finally gone. Gerald had ended up asking his parents right before dinner if Helga and Phoebe could come over if they needed to. Robert and Liottie agreed whole heartedly, not really like Big Bob Pataki either.

"Can I come?" Jackson asked quietly.

"Wanna shop for girls cloths?" Rowan replied.

"Well, no, but you're bringing Sam," Jackson said.

"Fine I'll stay, happy?" Sam snarled. He wanted fun time with his big brother, and they could really do that with Jackson cause he hated everything.

"No," Jackson whined slightly.

"Hey Jackson, why don't you come with us tomorrow for our fishin' trip, it'll be fun and a great experience for you," Robert asked. Jackson perked up almost instantly.

"Yes, that would be," Jackson replied happily. Both Sam and Rowan mouthed a 'thank you' over at Robert, glad that the older male derailed any fight that could have occurred. Robert nodded his head at the both of them, glad to have stopped any potential fights as well. No one really did, especially after today.


	24. Chapter 24

After dinner was finally complete, Rowan scurried upstairs after helping to clear away the dishes, the petite male was determined to take a bath and relax, and wanting to try his new lavender-chamomile bath salts he'd splurged on. Rowan didn't notice Jamie-o following him up a few seconds later, already done with his assigned chore. As soon as Rowan got to their room, he immediately started stripping off his swim cloths, giving Jamie-o a free strip tease. The older male let out a silent groan as Rowan's tight, but perky ass was revealed to him. They hadn't really seen each other naked outside of a few small, but accidental glimpses, in-spite of them having oral sex. Rowan is shy about his body, mostly due to the scars he had accumulated throughout his life, both from his father and being homeless.

Jamie-o kept rapt attention as Rowan pinned his sable hair up and seconds later noticing something on Rowan's shoulder blades. Jamie-o stepped closer, squinting before it registered what, exactly, he was looking at. A pair of bloody angel wings, both of them looking like the shredded versions they were supposed to be, marred Rowan's slender back. Another tattoo was revealed on as Rowan turned, a black inked hibiscus on the tip of his right hip. Jamie-o felt rather stupid for not noticing the wings earlier, especially since they had gone swimming earlier that day. The jock came all the way into the room and shut the door, locking it somewhat audibly. Rowan heard the noise and jumped, crouching down to cover himself in embarrassment.

"Oh gods above, Jamie you scared the shit outta me. Hold on a sec, let me put something on and I'll be right with you," Rowan said as he reached for his forrest green swim trunks.

"Jubes, its fine, I want to see you," Jamie-o said with a seductive grin. Rowan froze mid grab and turned his head to look at his lover. A blush crossed the bridge of his nose onto his cheeks.

"R-really? I, I didn't think you wanted to, to see me," Rowan replied nervously.

"Jubes, we've been blowing each other almost constantly for two months, I think that qualifies as me seeing you a little bit naked. I want to see all of you, from what I've seen so far, I love your body," Jamie-o said, with a smile. Rowan gave him a smiled back shyly and stood up straight, putting his arms to the sides.

"This okay?" Rowan asked shyly. Jamie-o smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, it really is. Your beautiful Jubes," Jamie-o said as he continued to walk forward. As he walked towards a very shy Rowan, he began stripping as well, making Rowan's blush deepen further.

"A-are we gonna have sex now?" Rowan asked, hands coming together to fiddle with each other.

"As much as I want to, no. I wanna do this right, especially if it's going to be your first time. We are using protection, every time, until other wise stated. We're also using lots of lubrication," Jamie-o said as he finished pulling off his swim shorts, seconds after he took off his shoes. Rowan blushed crimson as Jamie-o pulled him to the jock's strong chest, after wrapping his strong arms around the slender male. The petite male wrapped his own slender arms around Jamie-o's waist, pressing his face against the hard chest in front of him.

"Thank you, for understanding, and waiting," Rowan said, nuzzling the slightly hairy chest with his nose.

"Your welcome baby," Jamie-o replied before kissing Rowan's head.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet, I'm to tired from both Sam's nightmare and swimming. But, um, maybe in a few days?" Rowan asked, shyly looking up at his larger lover.

"Oh, I plan on tapping that ass during this vacation, trust me. I just want to do it right the first time. Your mine now," Jamie-o said, shifting pleasantly against Rowan. The lengths of their bodies shifted against each other, gently rubbing in certain area's. Rowan let loose a pleased gasp and pressed his face deeper into Jamie-o's chest. The jock looked down at his lover and shifted again, this time a little harder. Rowan let out another gasp and rolled his hips, grinding against the larger boy briefly. Jamie-o let loose his own pleasured sigh, but got the idea. They began rubbing against each other, clutching and groping heartily.

"T-the b-bed please," Rowan gasped out as he looped his arms around Jamie-o's neck.

"All right, just hold on baby, gonna pick you up," Jamie-o said before lifting his lover up. Rowan wrapped his legs around Jamie-o's waist as the jocks hands supported his tight ass. They tumbled onto the bed as soon as they got to it, Rowan pinned beneath Jamie-o, like the older man knew it should be.

"Come on Jamie," Rowan said, voice low and throaty while he bucked his hips.

"Your gonna be the death of me," Jamie-o grunted out as he pushed himself up with one arm while his other hand grasped their hardened lengths and began pumping.

"J-Jamie!" Rowan gasped out and bucked again, his slender legs tightening around the jock's waist.

"Yesss," Jamie-o hissed out and joined Rowan in thrusting into his hand. This was the closest to actual sex they had ever had, for Jamie-o it was the first in almost a year, so the jock was thrilled with this. Not that he didn't enjoy getting blow jobs on a regular basis from the smaller male below him, plus he didn't have to worry about either of them being clean. Rowan, wanting to prove something, had gone to planned parenthood, to get tested for anything unsavory. He wanted to prove to Jamie-o that he was clean. He is, of course. Jamie-o followed up a few days later and they both came off scott free of diseases. Both knew that using a condom is still a good idea though. Jamie-o bucked hard, making Rowan gasp and answer with his own hard buck. Both were gasping and panting as pre-cum slicked them up, making it easier to grind against each other.

"Oh, oh, ooohhh," Rowan moaned out as he came after a few more long, hard pumps. Jamie-o grinned down at his lover and pumped and bucked a few more times before cumming himself. His own dark eyes widened in pleasure as his own cum splattered and mixed against Rowan's chest and stomach. He collapsed gently on top of his lover, panting against the tan neck before turning a little more to suckle on the skin there. Jamie-o loved leaving marks on his lovers, he loved the idea that anyone would know that they were his. Rowan just moaned pleasantly, tilting his head for better access. Jamie-o stopped a few minutes later, after adding five more, and rolled off, pulling Rowan with him.

"That, was the sexist thing I've ever been apart of," Jamie-o said, his voice holding amazement. They hadn't had sex yet, and any sexual experience was already pretty good.

"Of course it was, we're the ones who did it. Now, though, we're all sticky," Rowan said as one of his hands splayed on the shared mess on Jamie-o's stomach.

"Yes, yes we are," Jamie-o said with a playful grin, one hand stroking Rowan's slender back. The hand stopped briefly at the raised edges of Rowan's tattooed wings, then the hand slid down to stop on the one on Rowan's right hip. That particular cycle continued for many long moments. Rowan sighed in contentment before saying anything. He loved getting positive physical attention, though it wasn't about sex either.

"Bath?" Rowan asked sweetly, though it was a little tired.

"In a minute, I wanna hold ya a few moments," Jamie-o replied as he gripped his lover tighter. Rowan sighed again before kissing Jamie-o's chest.

"But we're sticky," Rowan grumbled out, but didn't get up.

"It happens Jubes," Jamie-o said, he is thoroughly sedated from the sexual activities they had just participated in. The only thing he was doing was trying to keep himself from dozing. Rowan sat up slightly to look at his older lover, a cute pout was on his face.

"You've had a lot of sex before this?" Rowan said, his question was more statement then an inquiry.

"Yes captain obvious, I've had a lot of sex. Never with a guy though," Jamie-o replied before pulling Rowan to him again to resume his stroking.

"You're a bit of a slut, aren't you lieutenant sarcasm?" Rowan replied, cuddling back into Jamie-o's chest. The jock let out an indigent snort as his hand traced a belt buckle shaped scar.

"I ain't no slut, Jubes," Jamie-o replied cockily.

"Just because you're a man, doesn't mean you can't be. You know it's not just a term for women," Rowan said with a snort. He kissed Jamie-o right above his heart and played with the mess they made.

"Funny, Jubes, really, it just lightened up my day hearing that. I've only slept with my ex-girlfriends, and only when we dated," Jamie-o said somewhat sardonically.

"I know," Rowan replied with a grin. And he did know, cause they talked about a lot of things. "We should still get cleaned up, our families could still walk in."

"Dammit Jubes, you just can't relax, can you? There not gonna walk in without knockin', you know that," Jamie-o said before sliding his hand up to undo Rowan's hair. "'Sides, it's locked."

"No, no I can't. It doesn't matter if it's locked, Sammy can pick locks and doesn't knock," Rowan said with a grumble.

"Why does Sam know how to pick locks?" Jamie-o asked in surprise.

"I taught her," Rowan replied easily.

"Why do you know how to pick locks?" Jamie asked, again surprised.

"I was homeless remember? I never stole, so don't worry, I only picked locks so I could squat in houses. And so I could sneak into my school to shower, wash my cloths, and sleep there too," Rowan replied non-chalantly. Jamie-o stared down at his lover, feeling slightly guilty at ever having wished his parents didn't care or that they weren't there.

"You had to sleep at your school too?" Jamie-o said with a frown.

"Unfortunately isn't it? But oh well, most of the staff knew I was homeless and pretty much let me stay there during the winter months. During the summer ones, they let me sleep on the grounds as long as I cleaned some. It helped me get food," Rowan replied sleepily, though there was a smile in his voice. Jamie-o snorted though a smile replaced his frown.

"Sleep, the bath will be there when you wake up," Jamie-o replied. Rowan smiled tiredly before letting himself doze, curling himself into the older man. Jamie-o let out a groan, silently wishing he had a book to read while Rowan napped.


	25. Chapter 25

Rowan woke up an hour later to the light sound of snoring, the light from outside filtered through the window, making the earth tones in the room glow warmly. He tilted his head up slightly to stare at his lover, he smiled groggily at the older male, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. He hadn't really every felt peace until he had started dating Jamie-o. Hell, when they actually became friends Rowan had felt a sense of ease in his life. Stupid co-dependancy acting up. Rowan leaned down and kissed Jamie-o's chest wetly before wiggling out of the older man's possessive grasp. The bath was calling his name and so were the bath-salts his 'girlfriends' recommended months ago for his stress. As soon as he feet touch the cool wood floors, he stood up fulling and hurried across the floor, grabbing the bath-salts along the way. As soon as he got to the bathroom, he let out a semi loud sigh before he turned on the tap for the bath, glad to actually bath in a claw foot tup again. As Rowan turned the bath to the right temperature, he mixed in the subtle, but accurately, fragrant bath-salts, letting the soothing smell relax his nerves. He'd gotten the salts from an all natural place and was still grimacing at the price, though he supposed he should be glad about actually being able to use them.

As soon as the tub was filled, Rowan slid into the steaming water with a sigh, pleased with the actual hot water soaking into his skin. The slight sunburn he had gotten earlier stung, but was manageable enough for him to actually ignore it. He prayed silently that neither Sam or Jackson were temper tantrums down stairs, he really needed a break from being a parent. Rowan also hoped that they were getting along together as well, but understood that it was only a pipe dream that they would even try. As the seconds past, the sent of lavender and chamomile relaxed the over stressed man physically and mentally. Rowan let loose another sigh as he began washing his hair and body carefully, giving special attention to his stomach were some dried on remains were.

"Hmm?" Jamie-o asked, moments after Rowan had actually left, having been woken from a nock at the door. Jamie-o sat up and barely remembered to pull on a pair of pants and pull on a shirt before going answering the door. The jock opened it somewhat crossly to reveal his mother. He gave his mother a sour look and she gave him a cross one.

"About time Jamie-o, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes," Liottie said before bustling into the room her son and his lover were temporarily living in. She made a tsking noise as she noticed the state of the floor, not liking how it wasn't clean. Rowan's cloths decorated it more then Jamie-o's and she frowned suspiciously when she noticed a pair of under garments in the corner.

"Ya need somethin' ma?" Jamie-o asked , sitting back down on the bed and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Liottie gave him a mothering look before answering.

"Well, there's a bonfire on the beach tonight and the others and myself wanted to go and was wondering if you and Rowan would like to come as well?" Liottie asked softly.

"Hmm, it sounds like fun. Just a sec, let me ask Jubes," Jamie-o replied with an easy shrug before getting up and going towards the bathroom.

"Jubes?" Jamie-o asked through the door. Rowan heard the murmur of both of them through the door, but didn't quite catch it all. Though Rowan heard just fine with Jamie-o standing right outside the door.

"What is it?" Rowan called back, just as loudly as his lover.

"Wanna go to a bonfire?" Jamie-o asked.

"Hmm, that sounds thrilling. Will there be sweet things like those melty things?" Rowan asked. Liottie, having heard Rowan's answer, smiled and left to let them get ready.

"Melty things?" Jamie-o asked, completely confused. Though he was confused, he began taking off his cloths when he noticed his mother was gone. Seconds later, Jamie-o went into the bathroom and grinned at his little lover who was just finishing rinsing off his body.

"Yeah, those melty things with the honey gram things and the chocolate with the white sweet fluff stuff," Rowan replied as he scooted forward to let Jamie-o slide in behind him. As soon as there was room, Jamie-o slid in and pulled Rowan too him possessively.

"Do you mean S'mores? And what's with the smelly stuff?" Jamie-o said as he tightened his arms around Rowan's waist.

"Is that what they're called? Then yes, those thingies. It's Lavender and Chamomile bath salts," Rowan replied before snuggling back into his lovers chest.

"Bath salts? Wow that's girly," Jamie-o replied with a snicker.

"Shut up, it's supposed to help relieve with stress," Rowan huffed out before he elbowed his lover. Jamie-o just kept laughing at his lover, thinking it was funny as hell. Moments later, an evil idea popped into Rowan's mind, one that would probably get him rewarded later. Slyly, Rowan wiggled back as gently as he could, acting as if he needed to adjust his position while 'accidentally' brushing himself against Jamie-o's groin. The jock let out a husky, but soft groan before he grabbed Rowan's slender hips. Rowan smiled shyly before leaning into Jamie-o and reaching his lips against the shell of the older man's left ear.

"Pass my shampoo please?" Rowan asked innocently, though his lips brushed pleasantly against Jamie-o's ear.

"Uh, sure," Jamie-o said, sweating slightly as he reached over the tub to grab the shampoo that Rowan had placed there earlier. He had to look briefly to make sure he didn't grab the conditioner that Rowan used. Jamie-o passed it Rowan, who smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Jamie, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna dunk real quick," Rowan said sweetly before ducking into the water. The evil twinkle didn't register to Jamie-o until he felt something brush against him, making him grunt in pleasure. Jamie-o honestly didn't know if he could go another round at the moment. Rowan popped back up and gave him a cheeky grin before pour shampoo on his head and scrubbing his hair thoroughly.

"Fuckin' tease," Jamie-o growled out before grabbing some of his own cleaning supplies.

"Of course I am love, 'sides it's a little too soon for either of us, huh?" Rowan asked before turning around to face his lover. Rowan snaked a hand down to the juncture of Jamie-o's legs to pat him gently. The jock groaned pleasantly as he began to stir sluggishly.

"Funny, you need to rinse your hair," Jamie-o groused out, trying not to rock against Rowans hand.

"I know I am," Rowan replied sweetly. Jamie-o splashed the smaller male and Rowan looked completely surprised and he tilted his head.

"You had a very sad childhood didn't you?" Jamie-o said blankly.

"Yes, yes I did," Rowan replied with a shrug. Both continued to bath, not hearing their bedroom door open again. Liottie walked in, going straight to the bathroom, planning to talk to Rowan about the 'girl' day that was planned for the next day. She had forgotten to talk to the male when she had been there earlier. It didn't even register that Jamie-o wasn't in the room. Seconds later, two voices registered to her and she made a beeline for the bathroom. Liottie hesitated only briefly before opening the door abruptly. She froze when she spotted her son in the bath tub with Rowan straddling his lap, getting ready to kiss her son. Rowan froze as soon as he heard the door open, deep green eyes wide in complete shock. The bathtub was facing the door length wise instead of widthwise.

Rowan let out a startled yelp of shock and managed to stumble out of the tub and into a corner of the room, covering himself in embarrassment. Jamie-o's mouth dropped open in his own shock, his dark face going red as he sat up fully.

"MOM! GET OUT!" Jamie-o shouted, shooting out of the tub himself. Liottie shouted as well before stomping out into the bedroom. Both males were flustered and embarrassed by the current incident, both avoided each other's eyes as they wrapped clean towels around their waists. Well, Jamie-o wrapped it around his waist, Rowan wrapped it around the length of his body, trying to hide his body. Jamie-o frowned and walked over to fix it around Rowan's slender waist.

"Jamie," Rowan said warningly.

"Rowan," Jamie-o scolded right back. Rowan huffed at him but let the older male adjust his tale.

"You two better get out here and explain everything right now," Liottie snapped, her voice carrying through the door. Both men paled considerably before they looked at each other and walking back into their shared bedroom. Liottie stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips and glare on her face.

"Well?" Liottie snapped.

"Well what?" Jamie-o replied as nonchalantly as he could. Liottie glared at her son and Rowan squeaked loudly before hiding behind Jamie-o's broad back, though he did try and sneak a pair of pants.

"What the hell were you doing in there? You know your father and I want you to wait and you ended up running off and having sex anyway," Liottie snapped.

"Mom, I didn't run off, I went to collage, and you and dad are completely old fashioned. Besides, if Jubes and I waited for marriage, we would be waiting forever, you know that," Jamie-o replied. The taller male walked over to the shared dresser to grab some clothes for himself and Rowan.

"No, I don't," Liottie snapped. "You two **were** having sex."

"Hold up Liottie, do you know anything about gay sex?" Rowan asked while pulling on a knee length blue skirt and white panties, his friends were jerks and packed them, that Jamie-o had given him.

"No, but I assume its like straight sex," Liottie said with a scowl, causing Rowan to flinch.

"In what way Liottie? Men only have two holes," Rowan replied huffily.

"What?" Liottie asked surprised, though it looked like it was clicking rapidly into place. Rowan gave her a deadpanned look and Jamie-o covered his face in embarrassment. Seconds later, it clicked into place and she flushed deeply.

"There you go Liottie. And by the by, it takes a little bit to stretch that particular hole to get to the actual act of sex," Rowan groused embarrassed.

"How do you learn that?" Jamie-o asked, still embarrassed.

"The same way you did, my friends," Rowan grumbled back, a blush on his face.

"How long does it usually take?" Liottie asked, softly demanding.

"To do it right? Ten minutes of stretching at the most, it's to make sure the, uh, bottom, doesn't get hurt," Rowan replied fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Wait, you can get hurt?" Jamie-o asked, worry clear in his voice and face. Liottie felt a slight flood of relief flow through her, as terrible as it may seem, she'd been worried that Jamie-o would bottom.

"Only if, if done wrong. It takes time to, uh, s-strech everything o-out, and, and um, e-entrance, b-but it can be g-good after that," Rowan stuttered out. The smaller male blushed deeply, the subject of sex always made him a little embarrassed, though he was rather talented in the oral portion of it. He didn't have huge issues with it, it was just difficult for him to talk about it and get it out, this was regardless of the fact that he was the one that Sam got his information on. Rowan silently thanked whatever god had been listening that day when he'd gotten lucky enough to get a female at planned parenthood to help explain to his little transgendered brother. Both Liottie and Jamie-o stared at Rowan, not quiet sure how to add onto that.

"I still want you waiting for marriage, or if you two are with each other that long, whatever you guys can have," Liottie said sternly.

"And again, it wouldn't be a marriage, more like a commitment ceremony were we wouldn't be aloud into each other's hospital rooms, or to give each other our benefits or be considered 'normal.' And again, your very old fashioned, no one waits anymore, though I can see your point," Jamie-o replied somewhat tersely. Liottie gave her eldest child a slight glare, but let it soften as she gazed at the both of them.

"We'll talk later boys," Liottie replied with a sigh and stalked out of the bedroom in a sedate pace.

"Well, that went well," Rowan said with a jittery sigh. Jamie-o let out a non amused snort, causing Rowan to giggle slightly.


	26. Chapter 26

They never actually got around to talking about the planned girl day, plus Sam, but the three did end up with a much needed talk. Rowan explained that he did understand why Liottie wanted to them to wait: however, in the long run gay marriage wasn't legal. Not that they were planning on marriage or any variation of said marriage any time soon, there wasn't a large amount of options and they had only been together five months. Liottie explained her view, saying it wasn't a religious thing, she and her husband thought it better to wait in the long run. It was better for her and Robert to what for the 'one' that they would spend the rest of their lives with instead of messing around. Jamie-o decided it would be a bad idea to tell her that he already had sex and that Rowan and him had already fooled around.

"Ms. Liottie, we are waiting, rust me. And again, male gay sex takes time, every time. When we do, it'll be done safely, with condoms. Lots and lots of condoms. Though it will probably take even longer since I'm allergic to silicon," Rowan grumbled out.

"What?" Liottie asked surprised.

"Condoms ms. Liottie, I'm talkin' condoms, you know, the things that help prevents STD's and babies? Us gays are actually really big on those since the AIDS outbreak back in the seventies," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Your allergic to latex?" Jamie-o asked, slightly accusing. He hadn't told Rowan, but he had actually boughten condoms earlier that day. There had been several specialty stores by the beach they had gone to, when they had been in the changing rooms, Jamie-o had gone and gotten some along with water based lube. One thing he did know, is not always the bet idea to mix two different oil based items, especially if it might cause breakage.

"It's mostly mild. If there's a quick removal, all it will happen is some hives, so it's no biggie. Though prolong contact is an issue," Rowan replied just as Sam came into the kitchen. They had forgone the beach bonfire for their own personal fire in the fire pit that was out back.

"Brother, if you're speaking of your latex allergy, it is not mild, he needs an EPI pen if he's in contact for more then five minutes," Sam said as he grabbed a few yahoo soda's out of the fridge as he spoke. Rowan flushed deeply and looked away from his lover.

"EPI pen?" Jamie-o asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's easily transportable allergy medication that prevents people with sever allergies from asphyxiating. Or, in lemans terms, it stops peoples throats from swelling shut and killing people," Sam supplied as he walked back outside with his, Arnold's, and Gerald's soda. Jamie-o shot Rowan a deep glare, worry coiled in his gut that helped fuel his anger,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jamie-o asked heatedly.

"I didn't know how and it wasn't ever brought up until now. It's not something you say when you're waiting to have sex, you do it when your ready for the act. Or that's what my friends said," Rowan replied, shrinking in on himself. Jamie-o's angry demeanor softened considerable as Rowan shrunk, though a light gaze was still on his face. Rowan gave him a tentative smile, though he was still shrunk in on himself. He didn't like having people mad at him.

"Jamie-o, in what conversation is someone supposed to bring something like that up? Especially in a situation where the participant didn't have sex yet?" Liottie asked rather calmly.

"I don't know, Jubes, how did you find this out anyway?" Jamie-o asked, calming down a little.

"I found out on accident when I was nine, after my baseball injury. Mother had put silicone based medical gloves on my hands to hold some 'magical' salve her grandmother taught her to make. It was supposed to fix the tremble n my hands, it did, surprisingly, but only to a certain degree. I went to bed with them on, and woke up in the hospital. A doctor said that I was lucky that a maid had been sent to check on me, or else I wouldn't have survived," Rowan replied quietly.

"So, how do you fix this?" Jamie-o asked just as quiet.

"You don't, you deal with it," Rowan replied.

"That blows," Jamie-o replied with a sigh. He guessed he could pass his condoms to one of his boys back at home.

"On another note, do you like the color red?" Rowan asked shyly.

"Not as much as grey-green, but yeah, why?" Jamie-o replied, pulling Rowan to him.

"There's somthin' I wanna do tomorrow on the 'girl' day and it'll involve color," Rowan replied. Jamie-o was quick to get the idea the Rowan had in his head.

"Don't you dare. Your hairs fine just the way it is," Jamie-o snapped.

"But why not? It'd be different," Rowan replied, pouting adorably. Liottie stifled her snickers behind her hand.

"Why do you want to change so much? Your fine the way you are," Jamie-o retorted without answering.

"Since I have a bunch of bitchy drag queens as friends, who do nothing but criticize what I'm wearing or how dull my hair is. I swear, they only do it to piss me off. Stupid lolo birds put on way to much makeup anyway," Rowan grumbled out.

"Dude, Jubes, you need to stop hanging out with them if they're ruining your self esteem," Jamie-o said, a scowl crossing his face.

"Jamie, their drag queens, they hate on anyone who doesn't look their best at all times. The ones I usually chill with lade off after the found out I was poor and taking care of Sammy," Rowan replied with a shrug and a snort. He was much more used to the somewhat fashion hungry people that he hung out with then Jamie-o was. Plus the jock had a 'macho' male mindset to everything, fashion critiquing was a polite pass time for Rowan's friends, especially since they usually got into much more raunchy stuff when their men weren't around.

"It still isn't right Jubes, I mean it, you don't need that crap. And leave your hair black, its fine that way," Jamie-o grumped out, making sure to scowl instead of pout, cause men didn't do that unless they were children, or Rowan.

"It wasn't going to be my whole hair, just the bottom tips of my hair, it'll cost to much for streaks or my whole head, along with a possible cut, it would be different" Rowan replied.

"Oh god, don't, please, leave it long and leave it black. Your fine just the way you are," Jamie-o gruffed out. The past two years of college had been good for Jamie-o, it had helped him mature more then had bee when he had left. His maturity helped his tastes change and refine, one of those refinements was liking things a little more natural. Rowan, to him, without long hair and streaks was completely unnatural. Rowan had been a rather unchangeable force in his life, regardless of his daily 'sex change.' The smaller male had also been a reality check for the jock, showing him that not everything was picture perfect in the richer world, regardless of how glamourous it might have seemed.

Liottie watch on in complete surprise. Jamie-o had always been a good man, regardless of his few flaws, but he had been really shallow when it came to his dating partners. With his past relationships, it was like he had to have hottest and best models of women that was in the immediate area. Jamie-o even had a mental list of requirements that his girlfriend had to have. Liottie is his mother, she knew about this list. Good looks were on that mental list that Jamie-o had, so was over confidence. Rowan did have the classic beauty that a lot of women had been missing for a few years, but his confidence is completely and utterly terrible, even by normal teenage insecurities.

_'Its probably why his friends keep influencing how he looks. We'll have to help him change that mind set, not that Jamie-o isn't doing a good job already, he just needs a boost. Hmm, looks like I'm getting another 'daughter after all_,' Liottie thought somewhat joyously to herself. She smiled as the two boys kept arguing with each other over Rowan's sable hair, though she did add her two cents every now and again. She agreed immediately with her son, thinking that his point was right, even though she did believe in change as well


	27. Chapter 27

Sam ended up sleeping with Rowan and Jamie-o again, the nightmare he had the night before making him to freaked out to sleep outside or in his room. Surprisingly though, the three of them ended up sleeping rather well that night, which usually didn't happen to any of them, either because of work, school or nightmares. It was a very rare and odd occurrence, especially if either Sam or Jackson were stuffed with sugar. Gerald, Arnold, and Timberly had decide to sleep out back for a 'real' camping experience, Robert and Liottie had decided to join them. Sam and Rowan had automatically decided to sleep indoors, having had enough 'real' camping to last their life time, though Jackson chose to sleep outdoors as well, for the experience. Jamie-o had chosen to sleep with Rowan and Sam, even though he really wanted to sleep out back.

Rowan, regardless of Jamie-o's assurance, still felt guilty and decided to wake up early and make breakfast. It would have been something else entirely, but Sam was in the bed. Rowan only hoped that breakfast would go well this time unlike the first time he made it. Rowan let out a sigh as he got his ingredients , remembering that his had encouraged him to cook as much as possible during summer term, regardless of taking summer term off and not being in class. Because of the family trip, Rowan had finally taken summer term off for the first time ever, even from work, in three years. Rowan, having been homeless, had made sure to finish high-school, at the very least. He ended up graduating early and going off to collage at the beginning of summer term. He paid with a partial sports scholarship, since he is okay at baseball.

A half an hour later, the cabin is brimming with breakfast smells, though it was mostly dominated by banana bread muffin, with a hint of omelets and hash browns. The people who had slept in the back yard, came into their current abode looking tired, but satisfied, and very hungry. They sat at the kitchen table and gave Rowan a very sleepy smile. Rowan smiled back warmly and placed plate filled food in front of the tired bunch, his own happy energy bubbling to the surface. Cooking had been one of the few escapes he had as a child, his family's cook would let him help as much as possible after an argument with his father. Rowan loved seeing happy faces and food was a way to make happy faces, that's why he wanted to own his on bakery, to spread that joy around.

"I hope you enjoy them," Rowan said as he sat the last plate down before pouring Robert and Liottie coffee. Seconds later, Sam and Jamie-o stumbled into the kitchen groggily, having woken up by the smells of food.

"What time is it?" Sam muttered before attaching himself to Rowan's slender waist.

"Six-thirty," Rowan replied easily, hugging Sam back lovingly. Jackson huffed jealously and went over grabbed Rowan around the waist aggressively. Both Rowan and Sam let loose a sigh and hugged their youngest sibling.

"God why so early?" Jamie-o grunted out before kissing Rowan's cheek.

"Remember Jamie-o, us men are going fishing while the ladies get their hair done," Robert replied teasingly, causing Jamie-o, Jackson, and Arnold to laugh.

"But I'm a dude too," Sam whined loudly, still snuggled into Rowan's side.

"Wanna go with the other 'manly' men then?" Rowan asked somewhat sardonically.

"No, I hate fishing, can I have coffee?" Sam asked, still somewhat whiny.

"Thought so little Sammy. Only some out of my cup," Rowan dead panned. Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother before giving another squeeze before sitting down.

"I thought you've never been fishing," Robert asked after he finished chewing a bite of omelet.

"Jackson's never gone fishing Mr. Johanson, I have. Before you ask, it was one of brother's jobs when we were younger, to go out night fishing. It wasn't glamorous or fun, but we got a little cash from it. And some free fish," Sam replied before making a dissatisfied face.

"Hey, that job got us food for months before I got an actual real job," Rowan said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Hmm, very true. I still hate fishing though. Hey, do you still go fishing for that weird old guy?" Sam asked, making Jamie-o alert.

"How do you think we do our fish dinners once a month?" Rowan replied as he placed Sam's plate in front of him, and with another plate piled high with muffins.

"Yay, muffin!" Sam said happily before grabbing two.

"Those look good. Wait, I didn't bring a muffin tin," Liottie said, grabbing one and looking at them.

"How?" Robert asked, also surprised.

"Never underestimate poor people," Rowan said with a grin.

"How the hell did you get a muffin tin on the plane?" Jamie-o asked in surprise.

"Magic," Rowan replied, his grin turning cheeky.

"I don't wanna know do I?" Jamie-o asked.

"No, no you don't," Rowan supplied, still smiling cheekily.

"Pfft, go get yer nails done," Jamie-o groused out before waving for the coffee.

"Why the hell would I get my nails done? We're doing a camping thing. 'Sides, the most I'm doing is getting my hair trimmed since you'll through a fit if I dye it," Rowan complained teasingly.

"When have you ever listened to what I've said?" Jamie-o grunted at him teasingly.

"Since when do you have an obsession with long, untouched hair?" Rowan shot back teasingly.

"That's always been there," Jamie-o said with a grin.

"Really? Well, that would explain Rebecca, Sophia and Miss queen Lana," Rowan replied as he sat down.

"Who?" Timberly asked somewhat obnoxiously.

"Ex-girlfriends, Tim, Rowan was my wingman for all three of them. Man that was weird," Jamie-o said, shaking his head.

"Weird how?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Cause a gay man helped me pic up women," Jamie-o supplied with a sigh.

"It was more like I was translator. He didn't know what they were talking about on a regular basis, and they needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on when crap was going down in their lives, or he was being a jerk. I swear it was like a bloody three way," Rowan supplied sardonically.

"Oh," Arnold replied, looking slightly tickled with this information.

"Wait, you needed help picking up women? Mr. Macho-I know everything-man himself?" Gerald asked his brother teasingly.

"Shut up!" Jamie-o snapped.

"Make me," Gerald teased back. He didn't get a lot of opportunities to tease his brother, so he was grabbing his chance while he could. Both Arnold and Timberly snickered behind their hands as Gerald mocked Jamie-o mercilessly.

"That's enough," Robert shouted, shutting both males up immediately.

"Now, you two finish the breakfast Rowan was kind enough to make, I want to be on the lake by seven thirty," Robert ordered sternly.

"Yes dad," Jamie-o and Gerald replied at the same time, both looking shame faced. The finished breakfast in record time and went to get ready a few minutes later. Arnold snickered at his best friend as he followed the other boy into their shared bedroom. Gerald through his blond friend a dark scowl.

"What? It's funny," Arnold said grinning.

"You know what? Screw you," Gerald replied with a huff. Arnold laughed long and hard, finding humor in those words in spite of his kind heart. Gerald ended up throwing a shoe at Arnold before laughing as well. Swearing was really funny, and the boys were at that age were the practiced it when their parents weren't around


	28. Chapter 28

The boys ended up leaving around six-fifty that morning, leaving the other four to putter around until the town actually opened up for business around nine that morning. Rowan, currently, is shifting threw his cloths, looking for something to wear while looking wistfully at white sundress that had a blue print flower patter at the bottom. He is seriously debating on wearing it, cause he did actually enjoy dressing like a girl on regular occasions, he just didn't like doing it professionally. On one hand, for today, he wanted to look really cute while getting his hair done, on the other hand, they were in a small, semi hick town and if people found out, he could be screwed. This wasn't 'To wong fu,' this is real life and in real life people got beaten and killed for being a cross-dressing homosexual. No, he had heard horror stories about small towns in the news, and he wasn't going to go spreading it around anytime soon. Not that he cared if he was caught, he just didn't want his siblings or Jamie-o's family to suffer any consequences. Just as he looked over at the dress again, more wistful this time then the last, Sam came in to see what his brother is doing. The younger male grinned at the wistful expression on his older brother's face.

"Wear the dress brother, and don't forget the special bra," Sam said, startling Rowan out of his musings.

"Oh, Jesus Sammy, don't do that, you scared the shit outta me. Hmm, you really think it'll be all right?" Rowan asked, looking nervous.

"Of course brother. Plus you'll look super cute and Jamie-o wont stop staring when he gets back," Sam said with a large grin. Rowan nodded with a sigh, believing his younger brother. He just hoped he wouldn't get his ass kicked or killed if people found out. Sam gave him an encouraging smile before scurrying of to get ready himself. Rowan sighed again before stripping out of his pajamas and into his full birthday suite to get ready.

"Well, if I'm possibly going to get killed, might as well look fabulous doing it," Rowan said as he grabbed the soft organic cotton dress. Before putting it on, he walked over to the dresser to find his special bra. It had a built in breasts to make him look a little more top heavy then he was, giving him the curvier look that would be desired, though his hips are more slender then actual females. Rowan hooked the bra quickly and efficiently in the back, the manner in which straight guys would be jealous, before he slid the straps up onto his slender shoulders. After the bra was on, adjusted just right, Rowan pulled on a pair of ladies under wear. Like the bra, it was lacy and pretty, done up in a soft white that wasn't overly bright. Rowan had a total of four bras at the moment, all different colored. The colors were black, white, blue and butter cup yellow.

After the panties were on, Rowan grabbed his dress and slipped it on, adjusting the top to cover his actual lack of breasts. The bright white color and bright blue at the bottom stood out on his olive toned skin, both colors complementing each other. The dress dipped low enough in the back for him to show of his angel wings, but stopped just below his collar bones in front. It also had thin straps and stopped just at his knees. Rowan grabbed his makeup kit and stalked as elegantly as he could into the bathroom. There, he carefully put on his makeup, starting with the base and ending with his mascara. Rowan took a few moments to stare at himself in the mirror before sighing deeply. Out of all of his face, Rowan loved his eye makeup the most. Like all of his done up face, his eyes were subtly done, with a hint of green and gold to make his eyes stand out.

"Feh, at least I don't look like all those over done bitches I work with on a regular basis," Rowan said to himself before straightening out. Rowan pulled his hair into a high pony tail before walking out. He grabbed a purse that a friend had loaned him and never asked for back before putting on his white flats.

"Rowan? Are you ready?" Liottie called up the stairs, her voice loud enough for Rowan to hear. The older women still walked up the stairs at least half way.

"Yes, Ms. Liottie," Rowan called back before leaving to meet her. As soon as Liottie saw Rowan, she froze in complete shock, her full mouth fell open in great surprise.

"Wow," Liottie finally said. Rowan looked down self consciously, fidgeting with the hem of his dress.

"Are we going?" Rowan asked as softly as he could, shoving a pack of 'Spirit blues' into his purse. Liottie noticed and frowned deeply at the pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah," Liottie supplied. "Maybe I should have dressed up."

"Oh, um, was I not supposed to dress up?" Rowan asked, suddenly really nervous. Hell, the women already saw him naked with her son, he didn't know why it felt more awkward then that.

"No, its fine, I just didn't expect you to dress up in a drag today. I suppose I should call you 'Cherry' today sweetie?" Liottie asked warmly. She didn't want a repeat of the fight from a few days ago. Neither did Rowan. Plus the whole naked in the bath thing was still fresh and awkward in both their minds.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's probably a good idea, unless your uncomfortable with it," Rowan replied, his hands fluttering slightly.

"Everything is fine on this end dear. Timberly, Sam! Its time to go," Liottie called out as the two descended the stairs.

"Coming!" Both kids replied before running to the door to meet them. Timberly stared at Rowan, staring more so at the dress he was in.

"Rowan?" Timberly asked tentatively.

"Yup, now come, we have a very tiny town to see," Rowan replied before shooing them both out the door.

"You look very pretty Sister," Sam said with a warm grin. Rowan smiled back lovingly. Sam knew when to call Rowan 'sister' and that was only when Rowan was in drag.

"Thank you Sammy," Rowan replied, his grin widening.

"You're welcome sister," Sam replied. Liottie grinned at the scene before unlocking the car door.

"Hey Cherry, want to drive?" Liottie asked, holding up the keys after the car was unlocked.

"I don't have a license Liottie," Rowan replied, still grinning. Liottie lowered her arm, with a gently frown.

"You don't? Why not?" Liottie asked in slight surprise, though they did start getting into Robert's car. The boys took Jamie-o's car cause he didn't like other people driving his car. Liottie was surprised because most nineteen year olds had their licenses. Most, not all, but most did have one, and if not, their permits.

"I live in New York, traffic's terrible on a good day," Rowan deadpanned, causing Liottie to laugh.

"Ah, gotcha," Liottie replied as she started the car.

"Yup," Rowan replied with another shrug.

"Can we look at princess dresses?" Timberly asked from the back seat.

"If they have them," Liottie replied with a grin.

"Sister, can we go to a book store for a new book afterwords? I need a new one and I can pay," Sam asked, leaning forward.

"We'll see if they have a book store in the mall honey, and if they do, we will go," Rowan replied with another grin.

"Why do you read so much?" Timberly asked.

"Its good for the mind to gain knowledge and it helps people have good conversational skills, plus it makes writing skills improve as well," Sam replied easily. The four ended up being silent for a while until they reached the strip mall that, apparently, had the salon in it. Hopefully it would have other fun things in there as well, like a book store.

"Dude, who would put a salon into a strip mall? It's so passé," Rowan asked as he got out of the car. He smoothed down his dress before grabbing his purse, pulling out a cigarette to smoke along the way. Liottie shot him a glare and Rowan mildly glared back.

"I have no idea, probably nothing else to do in this town, plus it's small so I guess they want everything in one place. Please don't smoke around the kids," Liottie said as Rowan lit up.

"Your probably right. I'm not going to smoke wear they'll get a whiff, don't worry. I'm smoking cause I'm nervous about being caught. Now, Timberly, please call me 'Cherry' when I'm wearing the dress, okay?" Rowan said nervously, while he took a couple drags from his cigarette. Other people who were going into the mall as well didn't even look twice at the small group of four, though some of the men did glance twice at Rowan.

"Okay Cherry," Timberly replied mischievously.

"Sister means it Tim, people can be very mean and stupid about his, um her, kind of people. They'd do terrible things if they found out that 'sister' liked dressing up in dresses," Sam said sharply, having seen the mischievous glint in the young girls eye. Rowan had done a lot of things to make sure that Sam had been safe, many of those things had been utterly humiliating for Rowan. Sam knew, _knew_, that Rowan would do it again if that meant that Sam, Jackson and Jamie-o got what they wanted or needed.

"Okay, fine, I wont do anything, I promise," Timberly replied with a sigh.

"Thank you Timberly, really," Rowan said, stopping his cigarette half way before shoving it back into its pack. He was slowly tapering off of smoking, cause Jamie-o had asked him to quiet, and Rowan would try, for his lover, he would try and he would succeed. Rowan sighed internally as he thought on his lover, thinking that even after five months, he was already this attached to the older man. Well, at least they'd know each other for about a year and seven months before that so it wasn't completely awkward. Plus, neither of them were that easy or desperate for a lover either. Jamie-o had become his good friend way before the older man became a lover.

_'Hell, I get along better with him then I do most of the people I hang out with and I haven't even known him that long. I'm glad we get along so well,' _Rowan though to themselves as they got to the door.

"This way ladies, and good sir, we have a 'shop/girl' day to start," Liottie said jovially before they entered the all purpose strip mall. The cold air hit them immediately, soothing them from the hot weather they had just been walking around in.

**One, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I'm hand writing the rough draft while I'm typing it up at the same time. I came very close to the last few hand written chapters so I wanted to write a few more of them before typing again. This story isn't done yet, but it's getting there.**

**Two, I was wondering if people wanted to see Rowan with bangs? Or if they wanted him to leaving his hair long all the way around. Let me know.**

**Three, my deviant account is 'Firehound237,' I have pictures of Rowan, Sam, and Jackson up there if anyone wants to see how I pictured them. **

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me this far and continued to read this story even if I'm making it super long.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Wow, this is dinky as hell," Rowan said while looking around. A bunch of preteens, teeny boppers and other mall rats were walking around in little groups. The teens and preteens were the ones who had the slightly bigger groups, and were currently the loudest with their hyper active talk about nothing. Most of the patrons looked bored, others looked pleased to be out shopping, and most of the kids were happy to be away from over bearing parents. Any other shoppers that looked remotely joyous were tourists like them who came to spend their vacation money.

"Don't be mean, it's not the towns fault it's so small. And don't swear in front of Timberly please," Liottie said as the searched for the salon.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rowan grumbled.

"Oh, they do have a bookstore, can we go after out hair cuts sister?" Sam asked.

"Of course sweetie, we both need some more books. If you need help with them, let me know," Rowan said cheerily.

"I will Sister," Sam replied with a grin.

"Here it is you guys. Now Timberly, please be polite and calm with them, okay?" Liottie asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy," Timberly squealed while she bounced on her feet. Rowan and Sam gave each other a 'man' look, silently saying they wished they had gone with the boys instead of shopping. Sam saw himself as a boy and Rowan wasn't a really girly gay guy. Or at least one that wasn't obsessed with fashion or any other thing like that with being the 'girl' in the relationship. Rowan had gotten over the big spending thing after being poor for four years.

"I wonder how the 'macho' men are doing?" Sam murmured to Rowan.

"Probably being all Macho and manly and shit, cussin' and fishin' up a storm," Rowan murmured back, making Sam snicker quietly. Meanwhile, at the lake, the boys had been there for three and half hours and they had barely caught anything. Though Gerald and Arnold had the most fish caught, much to the older males embarrassment. The two pairs shot each other challenging looks regularly, both sets determined to beat the other one.

"Come on Jamie-o, we can beat these two kids," Robert said with a hearty chuckle.

"Ha, pops, we'd like to see you two try," Gerald said, laughing his head off.

"Just you wait, you little brats, we'll catch the big one, you'll see," Jamie-o huffed out angrily.

"Sure you will Jamie-o, sure you will," Arnold replied with a grin. Jamie-o huffed again, and slowly began to reel in his line, all the while looking annoyed.

"Jackson, take it easy with the pole, it didn't do anything to you," Jamie-o said patently after a sideways glance over at the boy.

"But I'm not getting anything,"Jackson said, pouting.

"Patience is key Jackson, Sometimes it might take all day to get one or two fish, other days it's quicker," Robert said with a warm smile. Seconds later, Jamie-o let out a loud whoop as he pulled his line in. Seconds later, Jamie-o pulled in a large rainbow trout that looked to be about nine pounds.

"Hah, beat that Gerald!" Jamie-o hooted as finished pulling the fighting fish ashore. Both Gerald and Arnold let out a groan of disappointment, the three that they had gotten between them only about four to six pounds at most.

"At least we have more," Arnold snarked out.

"Well, I don't want to eat fish for the next week and half 'cause you two got to much," Jamie-o groused out.

"We'll just give some of ours to Helga and Phoebe, they like fish and Helga's mother's an excellent cook," Arnold replied with a smirk. Gerald snickered at Jamie-o as the older male scowled at the two.

"You know what? Shut up," Jamie-o snapped as he put his catch into the 'fish' bucket.

"No! Hahahahaha," Gerald laughed, pointing at his brother obnoxiously. Jamie-o scowled and was about to say something completely scathing, when Jackson let out a happy yelp.

"I got one, I got one. Jamie-o look, I got one," Jackson said with a childish squeal. His childish glee shining through his whole body as he carefully pulled the fish onto shore. Jamie-o's scowl softened greatly as he watched Jackson work.

"That's great kiddo, lets get that thing up hear fully and into the bucket," Jamie-o replied gently, much to Gerald and Arnold's astonishment.

"How come your so kind to him, but not me? That ain't fair man," Gerald asked loudly, a scowl on his face. Jamie-o shot him a deep seated glare, but acknowledge his younger brother's anger and concern.

"Because Gerald, he doesn't have to act like _your parent,_ got saddled with being both Sam's and mine," Jackson replied before Jamie-o could even say anything. Gerald blinked at the younger boy in complete shock, so did the others on the fishing trip.

"W-what?" Jamie-o stuttered out in surprise.

"What do you think you and Rowan have been doing all this time? Knitting? You two have been playing 'mommy and daddy' for a while now. Being good with children is an obvious requirement for my brother, regardless of the fact if they don't get along well with their younger siblings," Jackson replied sardonically.

"Oh, I see," Jamie-o said, looking away from the boy uncomfortably. He had felt like that a little bit through out the five months they had dated, and even a little bit before when Sam had begun asking him for permission to do things or to go hang out with friends.

"So, Cherry likes guys who are good with kids?" Arnold asked eyebrow raised.

"Of course, all girls do Arnold. It gives them comfort if a guy they're interested in is at least good with kids, and not in the creepy way," Jackson replied. Jamie-o snorted out a small laugh and went back to actual fishing, trying to get at least one more to show off to his lover.

"Jackson! Don't be rude. What would Rowan say if he heard you call him a girl? He'd be insulted," Robert scolded.

"I call him a whiney girl all the time, he hasn't denied it or told me to stop at all," Jackson replied with a shrug.

"Yes he has, you never listen to what he says. Now, lets get back to fishing, I want to get a few more," Jamie-o grunted out harshly, not noticing the look that Jackson shot him. Jamie-o, like Rowan, had gotten really tired of Jackson's attitude and behavior. Rowan had tried to deal with it regularly and by himself, so Jamie-o never had to, which is why the larger man hadn't said anything when they had brought Jackson on this little fishing trip. Idly, as Jamie-o thought about Rowan, he wondered if the petite male was actually having fun with his mom. He prayed that they were and were doing better then before. God above did he love both of them and he really didn't want to choose between the two. Moments later, his mind wondered south and images of Rowan pinned beneath him filled his head. He adjusted himself and was extremely glad he decided to wear loose pants that day. A brief flash of Rowan wearing one of his shirts made him grin slowly, and a calming pleasure filled him at the thought.

Meanwhile, at the small town's only real form of entertainment, Liottie pulled both Rowan and the two kids into the over feminized salon. It looked like a typical salon, with the many barbers chairs, shampoo sinks, and hair dying and cutting tools. Several chairs were filled with people getting their hair done or getting the full treatment of nails, hair and skin. Most of the customers were women and were chatting happily with their chosen hair dresser. Others were relaxing while their hair was done and listening to the classical music that quietly echoed through the store.

"Come on, lets go relax," Liottie said with a warm grin.

"Gods above, I don't even know what that is anymore," Rowan said with a groan, while managing to keep his voice soft and light, his own natural husky voice adding to the delicate husk of his girl voice.

"Why?" Timberly asked as the lady at the front desk talked to Liottie. The older women was listening with half an ear, feeling rude that she didn't answer Rowan before the quick receptionist got to her.

"Because I have work and school, Timberly," Rowan replied tiredly. In truth, this was the most Rowan had relaxed in a while, not exactly counting the years he spent on the streets. In-spite of the dangers, there are great freedoms of being homeless. One doesn't actually have to be responsible for anything, like bills, kids, housing. The only thing he ever had to worry about was food, a safe sleeping space, going to school and cloths. And he got the majority of those at school.

"Oh, why?" Timberly asked, bouncing on her feet.

"Why what sweetie?" Rowan asked, adjusting his large, dark purple purse.

"Why do you work so much or go to school?" Timberly asked, being demanding.

"Because sweetie, I need to pay bills, rent medical insurance, school bills, Plus going to collage will help me get a better job in the future so I can take better care of Sam and Jackson in the future," Rowan replied with a slightly strained smile.

"Why?" Timberly asked. She couldn't do something damaging for Rowan's safety but she could annoy the slender man half to death.

"Because Tim, that's life, so stop annoying Cherry, it's our turn with these nice ladies," Liottie interrupted her insistent daughter. Timberly had gotten it in her head that the man was supposed to be the bread winner and the women was the house wife. Apparently, in Timberly land, Rowan is supposed to be Jamie-o's house wife while he works and goes to school. Silently Liottie told her self that she wouldn't let Timberly watch 'Leave it to Beaver' and 'I love Lucy' anymore. Luckily for the four of them, four chairs were right next to each other, so they could sit and talk to each other easily. Rowan undid his long hair, shaking his dark head gently to get his hair down better. His hair dresser smiled brightly when she saw it and how easy it would be to work with. She was newer on the team and was still working how to do certain hair. African American hair wasn't her forte, but there were several other women who had a better talent for it.

"Why, don't you look prettier then a picture. What's your name sweetie?" Rowan's hair dresser asked.

"Cherry, miss," Rowan replied with a soft grin.

"Cherry?" His hair dresser asked, startled.

"My parents had an odd attachment to fruit," Rowan replied, smiling warmly up at his hair dresser. She smiled back encouragingly as she noticed a few things about the young lady in front of her. She might have talked slow, but she was quick as a whip and deadly observant. She helped talk care of her nieces and nephews, you had to be quick with children, and observant. She grinned again as she began washing Rowan's hair, humming a little tune while she worked


	30. Chapter 30

"Lets get this over with. Excuse me miss," Sam asked, looking at his hairdresser.

"Yes, Dearie?" The hair dresser responded with a warm smile on her slightly withered face. Her name tag read 'Marge' and she looked to be in her mid to late forties, with a grandmotherly to motherly air about her.

"How much is it to get a streak of blue and a trim together?" Sam asked politely before biting his lower lip.

"That'd be $10.50 for them combined, $5.25 for them by themselves," Marge replied with a smile. Both Sam and Rowan perked greatly at this news.

"Really? So cheap?" Sam asked, unsurely.

"Cheap? That's one of our more pricey deals here," Marge replied, her southern lilt soothingly kind.

"My older, sister, and I are from New York, $10:50 is the cheapest for a trim there," Sam replied with a grin of his own.

"Oh, I see," Marge replied, her kind violet eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, everything is expensive there," Rowan said sheepishly, keeping his husky voice soft. Marge gave her own nod and began to work on Sam's dark shoulder length hair. Rowan's own hair dresser smiled down at the pretty little lady in her chair and the sable haired youth smiled back generally pleased at the moment.

"Anything specific ya' want honey?" Rowan's hairdresser, Julia, asked with a warm smile and chuckle. She'd been up to New York for school and knew how expensive it was up there.

"A trim, and if it's not to much, some highlights please," Rowan replied as politely as he could.

"Sure thing honey, it's pr'lly gonna be about $12.78 at the least, and $15 at the most, alright?" Julia said with a small grin.

"Oh yes Ms. Julia, that would be wonderful, thank you very much," Rowan replied sweetly as he undid his hair from its high pony tail. Julia smiled at the young man in front of her, pleased to be helping in anyway she could. Oh, she knew that the 'women' in front of her was a man, it was obvious to her because she knew how to spot an Adam's apple on anyone. Julia had a brother who was a drag queen and flamingly gay. She loved her big brother to pieces and missed him every day of her life. Unfortunately, he had been beaten so bad that he was in a coma, and had stayed there for the past two years. His partner of ten, now twelve, years had stayed with him throughout it all, taking care of their three adopted children on his own. Julia, of course, had offered her help whenever her 'brother in law' needed to her, much to his relief. So Julia understood why the young man she is working on hid who his sex, not many people in this town were as nice as the ladies in the salon she worked in.

An hour and half later, the 'girls' and Sam were finally done with their rather cheaply, but good, hair cuts. The group paid the lady at the counter and left, wondering towards the bookstore per Sam's request. Sam's hair is slightly shorter then it had been with the tips of his hair blue, along with several slender streaks of blue throughout his raven hair. Rowan had gotten his hair trimmed a few inches and had decided on chin length bangs to frame his slender face, knowing they'd grow back later. Subtle highlights ran through his hair, making the sable locks stand out more then they used to. Both Liottie and Timberly had also gotten trims, along with straightening their kinky curls. Timberly had wanted to keep her hair as it was, but was comforted in the fact that it would go back to normal at some point soon in the future.

"Sister, can I get this book?" Sam asked, holding up a book called 'Dragon's milk.' Rowan grabbed it and read the back before returning it to his brother with a soft, but warm, smile.

"Of course sweetie, get whatever ones we can afford," Rowan replied softly.

"Thanks sister," Sam said with a grin.

"Your welcome," Rowan replied with a loving smile. Sam smiled back, his grin broad and happy before going back to the bargain bin he found his book in. Rowan chuckled pleasantly before looking for a book for himself. They didn't have a TV at home, so books and the radio were a popular in their apartment. Jamie-o and Jackson had been rather disappointed at the lack of TV entertainment, but they had both adapted to it. Jamie-o's reading level had improved greatly since he came to live with them, he wasn't bad at reading, he just didn't do it often before living with Rowan and Sam. After the bookstore, they went in search of princess stuff for Timberly. Lucky enough for them, they found a store that catered to that sort of thing and found a few things that Timberly liked. After that, the four ended up wondering the mall before leaving to get some food.

"Wow, this place is tiny," Timberly said as they looked around for some place to eat.

" I know huh?" Sam responded, cracking his neck while clutching the nine books he got. Most of them had come from the bargain bin, the others were paper backs that were cheaper regardless.

"Totally," Timberly agreed. Moments later, Rowan spotted a grocery/cooking utensils super center and squealed rather loudly.

"Can we go in there? Please, please, please?" Rowan begged Liottie, Timberly, and Sam. Liottie laughed gently at Rowan's excited look and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why are we going?" Timberly asked as they pulled in to the parking lot.

"Timberly, there's probably sugar in there," Sam said calmly.

"YAY! Let's go!" Timberly squealed as they opened the car doors.

"All right, lets go," Liottie said with a laugh as they walked across the parking lot and into the store. Rowan was giggling and bouncing with every step as they went into the store. He loved looking at cooking supplies and other fancy foods and other things. He is a chef through and through, loving every bit of it regardless of not having a lot of money at the moment. Though if what Jackson said was true, they might be able to get better supplies in the future. Rowan put that information in the back of his mind and enjoyed himself with getting junk food and ogling the semi fancy cooking supplies


	31. Chapter 31

Hours later, the boys trudged into the cabin, soaking wet, muddy, and completely exhausted. Aside from the obvious, they were proud of the catches they had made and were determined to share with the 'women' folk. And the none fishing folk, like Sam, can't forget about Sam. They had stopped by Helga's and Phoebe's cabin moments before to drop off some of the fish they had caught, much to Helga's delight. Both Helga and Phoebe love fish, which is one of the many reasons they were so close. Hell, those two are so close they are the same blood type. Both Arnold and Gerald were rather pleased to hear that Bob and Olga were actually listening to what Helga had to say. It obviously made Helga happy to have her father actually listen to her, though their relationship is still really strained. As they came fully into the cabin, they heard giggling and chattered from two people.

"Oh, that sounds so sweet and completely naughty, did the kids catch you?" Rowan's voice echoed into the living room.

"Of course not, Rob and I are ninja skilled like that. Have you ever been caught before?" Liottie replied with a giggle. At this point, Robert shooed the younger boys to get cleaned up, getting the subject as to what his wife and Rowan were discussing. They tried to argue, but the look he gave them brooked no room for arguments and they scampered off to shower up and change their clothes.

"Once, though it didn't get too far. It wasn't Jamie of course, it was with some other dude. That fucker wasn't shit and it didn't get that far, luckily, but he did have his uses if you get my drift," Rowan said with a snicker. Liottie snickered with him, getting the implications with ease.

"Oh, I got them all right. Ah, the joys of being young again, and the fun that can happen," Liottie said with a nostalgic sigh. As the two thought a moment, Jamie-o and Robert snuck closer to hear the two more clearly.

"Meh, being young's overrated. I'd rather be middle aged, fat, married and happy," Rowan said. Robert and Jamie-o listened to both of their 'women' raptly, waiting for more juicy details of past relationships. Though, at the mention of a past lover, Jamie-o felt a surge of jealous hot rage surge through him. Jamie-o didn't like the thought of his little Jubilee fooling around with anyone outside himself. The jock clenched his teeth, but stayed silent to continue listening to his mom and lover talk. The thought comforted him, soothing whatever rage he felt at the thought of Rowan with anyone else.

"You want to get married?" Liottie asked, sounding surprised. She had gotten misinformed, like many people, about homosexual people. It dawned on her that they just wanted their rights, like everyone else.

"Yes, and the whole package too, ya' know? Like what you and Robert have," Rowan replied with gentle smile.

"That's a really good answer Rowan. Do you want any children? Liottie asked. At the question, Jamie-o perked up. He wanted kids, not at the moment, but some time down the line when he had a job.

"No, no I don't," Rowan replied easily, shrugging one slender shoulder with his response. Jamie-o and Robert looked decently surprised, though a touch of hurt wrapped up with Jamie-o's surprise.

"Why don't you want children Rowan? Don't you want the joy of being able to see their faces everyday?" Liottie asked, her surprise evident.

"Not in particular, and I'm not good with children under ten, as you've noticed with Jackson," Rowan supplied, fiddling with something loudly enough that Jamie-o and Robert heard it.

"You didn't answer my first question Rowan," Liottie said quietly as she grabbed something to munch on. Rowan was silent for a few long moments, trying to figure out how to answer that particular question. Silently think that the truth might be the best course of action, he answered.

"I'll pass the disease known as my father Liottie. That is not a sickness I want to pass down to my children, his hate will be given to them. His intensity if you will. It's something that I can easily give to them without a second thought. Its one of the reasons why I've never got angry with Jackson, cause I could pull my father on the boy. Plus I'm not really interested in having babies to raise. If Jamie wants them and we are together at that point, which I sincerely hope it does, then he can have them and I will help raise them. It just wont be my babies I raise," Rowan replied before popping a maraschino cherry in his mouth without smearing his lip-sticked mouth.

"You're not going to have kids just because your terrified of passing down your father's hate?" Liottie asked, her surprise returning, though there was a hint of pity in her mind about it.

"More or less, I suppose. Of course if I did have one, there'd be rules, and not hitting would be the biggest one, for me and for them. I don't want to pass his violence down, and I'm more like him personality wise then my mother," Rowan said before cracking his neck.

"You won't pass that hate down Cherry, really. You don't hit your siblings and you don't yell at them either, in-spite of one of them being a jerk to you all the time. You're stopping your father's cycle of hate and violence, don't forget that," Liottie said with a motherly grin as her hand reached out and rubbed Rowan's right shoulder gently.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Liottie. Though this changes if the apple's thrown. I don't scream or hit my siblings because I do other things to make sure I don't. Smoking has a big key in that, trust me. There was a time I was doing very stupid shit and doing very unsafe with what I was doing, the scar on my face is proof of that," Rowan replied with a shake of his head. Jamie-o's eyes widened in shock, he knew his lover had stumbled, because Rowan was honest with him from the get go, but he didn't think it was as bad as Rowan was hinting.

"In what way dear?" Liottie asked, again her voice was quiet.

"The drag bar that I work at isn't exactly an ethical place to be, and before you ask, no Jamie's never been there. My 'girlfriends' taught me how to blow a guy quick but good using any phallic looking object around. Again, I've never had sex though, I want that to be with someone completely and utterly special, and the one that will hopefully be my life partner. More times out of not, it was other deeds to make sure I got some cash. I kinda did somethings that I'm not very proud of, but it got Sammy food. I will never stop being ashamed of it, but she needed food more then I needed my dignity," Rowan said with nonchalant shrug. Liottie stared at the petit male in complete surprise, her mother instincts kicking in on over drive to protect the boy.

"Are you serious? Please don't tell me you gave out an abundance of blow jobs and hand jobs," LIottie asked, face completely serious. Jamie-o had a deep seated glare on his face at the thought of Rowan doing those things, but managed to stay still to listen to the rest of it. It wasn't as if he didn't fool around a lot before he met Rowan. Rowan gave her a slightly teasing grin before answering the overprotective mother that was Liottie.

"For the most part, not the whoring part. I haven't actually whored myself in the sexual way. Don't give me that look, people whore themselves at work all the time. I have done some terrible things to keep food in Sam's stomach, but I've never done that. I did do a little of that in relationships because thats what I thought my boyfriends wanted, but never for cash," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Your life completely sucked before Jamie-o didn't it?" Liottie asked, giving Rowan a 'you're an idiot' look that all mothers possessed and used on a regular basis.

"Yeah, it really did, but it also started getting better as soon as I got into college. Jamie came later and has become my first safe zone, believe it or not and he has been since we first met believe it or not. This was regardless of our constant fighting at first," Rowan said before scooping up some of the ice-cream they had gotten earlier at the all purpose grocery store. Liottie gave the boy a disbelieving look before Rowan caved a little.

"But Jamie helped the most," ROwan said with a grin. Liottie grinned back, letting loose a pleased laugh before throwing a cherry at Rowan's head. The drag queen shrieked playfully as tried to dodge and through one back when the cherry connected with his head. Both of them were unaware of the eves droppers who had planted themselves on the edge of the kitchen, just out of their eyesight. Both adult males shot each other looks and continued to listen a few more moments. The two adult 'ladies' continued to gossip and laugh before Jamie-o decided to leave.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up pops, I'll see you in a little bit," Jamie-o murmured to his father quietly. Just because they were out of sight didn't mean they were out of hearing range.

"Me, too, later son," Robert replied with a grin. Jamie-o grinned back and the two dispersed to their rooms.


	32. Chapter 32

Jamie-o practically floated up to the room he shared with Rowan, pleased with what he heard. As soon as he came into their room, he went about grabbing a clean pair of cloths and to the bathroom for a quick clean up, wanting to get to his lover as soon as possible. He really wanted to wash the lavender crap, which he was promptly teased for his younger brother, Arnold and his father, and fish guts that he required during the day, though he didn't want to use the outdoor shower either. When he went into the bathroom he was pleasantly surprised to see a detachable shower head hooked up to the bath. Moments later, he froze as something registered as being off about the bed. Jamie-o walked bak into the main room and went directly to the bed. There on his claimed pillow, was a package of non-latex condoms sitting there innocently all new and sealed. On the box was a heart drawn in red sharpie with a blood red kiss right in the center. Right below the kiss mark, Rowan scrawled something in his elegant cursive.

**'Wanna play?'**

Jamie-o gulped slightly as he felt his jeans automatically tighten to the point of them being painful. Filthy images of all the things he wanted to do with and too Rowan filtered through his mind, making him feel hot, bothered, and desperately horny. Rowan is defiantly one of the most attractive people Jamie-o has been with, not that his ex's were unattractive, their shallowness just ruined their outer appearance. Though, Rowan would be the first virgin that he had every been with in his whole dating career. It took a few seconds for that thought to fully kick into Jamie-o's lust filled brain. The thought that he, Jamie-o Vincent Johansson, would be popping someone's cherry made him all the harder, even more so at the thought of it being Rowan's cherry that he'd be taking. The pun is unneeded but the irony of it struck Jamie-o as funny. The other thought of Rowan willing to give him that made him feel incredibly important, Jamie-o had never been someone's first before, always the second or the third, but never first. Jamie-o knew and understood how guarded Rowan is with his virginity, it was something his parents had instilled in him while he was young that had stuck with him into adult hood, though Rowan changed it from married to it being for someone special.

As Jamie-o stripped his filthy cloths off, he heard the bedroom door open and paused in taking of his pants, not knowing if it was a family member. The jock turned towards the door and froze when he saw who it was. He felt lucky considering that he is sporting wood and it wasn't a family member.

"Hey Jamie," Rowan said with an adorably shy smile on his pretty face. Jamie-o warmly smiled back at his petit lover, silently ogling the boy in the knee length white dress. The jock loved seeing his lover's skin and tried to do so as often as he could. His intense staring caused Rowan to blush prettily, causing the jock to grin broadly.

"Hey sexy, you cut and dyed your hair," Jamie-o said, a slight accusation in his voice.

"Only the bangs, and it's not dyed, there highlights," Rowan said soothingly, his smile growing shyly seductive as the drag queen locked the door. Jamie-o took off his pants before he walked over to his lover. Rowan blushed at the ten situated in the front of Jamie-o's boxers.

"Guess it looks all right. Gods above do I love you in that dress," Jamie murmured as he pulled his lover to him. Rowan bit his bottom lip in what he hoped was a seductive manner as he wrapped his thin arms around Jamie-o's strong neck.

"That's why I wore it, love. Guess what?" Rowan asked softly, his thin arms tightening ever so gently.

"Goddamn, if I'd known you were wearin' that, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on fishin' today. Hmm, what?" Jamie-o asked as he picked Rowan up by the hips and pinning him to the door. Rowan automatically wrapped his slender and shapely legs around Jamie-o's trim waist, his flats falling off easily.

"Liottie said that her and Robert planned to take the kids out all day tomorrow. We, um, we would be alone all day," Rowan replied shyly before leaning up to kiss Jamie-o sweetly on the mouth. The Jock kissed back with a lot more hunger, thrusting his hips against Rowan's. They pulled back moments later, a string of saliva linking them together briefly before it broke.

"I'd really like that pretty boy, a lot," Jamie-o said as he ground his hips against Rowan's once more. Rowan let out a gasp of pleasure and bucked back enthusiastically, his legs tightening around the older male pleasantly. They kissed again, though this time it was hungrier as they rocked together harshly, both desperate for each other.

"Faster," Rowan moaned hotly in Jamie-o's ear, his moist breath teasing the shell of said ear, making Jamie-o hornier.

"Gotta make sure we aren't interrupted again, huh?" Jamie-o asked with a snicker. Rowan flushed deeply before leaning forward to nibble on Jamie-o's ear in retaliation. The drag queen knew that was one of Jamie-o's hot spots. The jock bucked in pleasure as he buried his face into Rowan's slender neck.

"Please," Rowan gasped out, his arms tightening around Jamie-o's neck. Jamie-o panted hard against Rowan's neck, occasionally making his own noises of pleasure before he paused. Rowan made a protesting noise before Jamie-o hushed him with a luck.

"Wanna do this raw baby, I need to feel yer skin against mine," Jamie-o grunted out as he reached a hand down to pull his boxer shorts down somewhat clumsily. It was easier then it had been the first couple of times he had done this, but it was still a little difficult to execute while holding someone else.

"O-okay," Rowan replied before moving for his own cotton panties. As soon as Jamie-o was free from his cotton imprisonment, he helped Rowan take of his panties without putting the boy down. As soon as they were bare, they resumed thrusting against each other, though it was wilder now and getting more desperate by the moment. It didn't take long for either of them to climax, their seed mixing and splattering against each other hotly. Both of them moaned out each others names as they clutched at each other desperately. Jamie-o thrusted against Rowan a few more times before he stopped and buried himself in Rowan's neck again.

"Damn," Jamie-o panted out against Rowan's neck tiredly.

"Yeah," Rowan replied just as tiredly and panting just as hard. After a few long moments, Jamie-o put Rowan down, both of them clinging to each other in their post orgasmic haze.

"Not that I don't like it, but please, don't ever cut your hair ever again," Jamie-o mumbled before reaching a hand up to tug at Rowan's new bangs.

"Hey, I like having bangs, and my friends will hate because it makes me look to 'childish' to hang out with," Rowan replied with a sleepy grin, used to Jamie-o sprouting off something random after an orgasm.

"Dude, they're like ten years older then you," Jamie-o grumbled against Rowan's hair.

"Thanks, they try," Rowan said dryly. Jamie-o snickered quietly before kissing Rowan's semi painted mouth hungrily. Rowan kissed back just as hungrily, all the while grouping the older male pleasantly. After a few moments of grouping and kissing each other, there was a loud knock on the door, interrupting them from doing more.

"What?" Jamie-o groused out, trying not to groan in pleasure as Rowan sucked on his neck, wanting to leave a mark. It was low enough that Jamie-o could have easily covered it up.

"Dinner's gonna be real soon you two," Gerald snapped through the door. He had been trying to get their attention for the past ten minutes and they had ignored him, probably to do whatever they were moaning about. Gerald shuddered as thoughts of them doing something x rated danced through his mind.

"Coming Gerald, just minute, sorry to keep you waiting," Rowan replied, giving Jamie-o a slight glare as the jock flipped his brother off through the door.

"A'ight, but hurry up," Gerald responded nonchalantly. The pre-teen meandered back down to the dinning room, his mind had blocked any images of his brother doing naughty things, which made him feel better in the long run.

"Well, lets go," Jamie-o grumbled as he pulled away from Rowan's slender, but warm body.

"You go on a head, in your boxers, I'm changing my panties and my dress," Rowan said as he sashayed to the dresser. Jamie-o looked down at his own mess and flushed brightly, before going to join him. As they were changing their cloths, they kissed and pawed at each other in desperate need to feel each other up before they went to dinner. They made it down the stairs without incident, their hands tightly enlaced. Before they got within ear shot of the others, Jamie-o pulled Rowan too him and leaned down to whisper in the smaller males ear.

"I'm gonna fuck ya so hard tomorrow, yer gonna be completely wrecked," Jamie-o husked out, his hot breath ghosting wetly over Rowan's ear. Rowan flushed deeply and bit his lip before replying just as softly.

"I should hope so handsome, now, lets get to dinner," Rowan replied just as huskily, though he added a saucy look along with it as well. Jamie-o quietly groaned and squeezed the drag queen's hand tightly, but gently.


	33. Chapter 33

Dinner that night consisted of fish with rosemary, sage and a hint of lemon and a large roman salad with white wine. Dessert consisted of homemade chocolate chip cookies and ice-cream. While Jamie-o and Rowan were upstairs, Liottie had gone about cooking dinner. Neither of them had thought they were up there that long, but it worked they supposed. Rowan was the most excited at the meal, he loved trying knew recipes and ended up gushing at the meal, much to Liottie's pleasure. The women then went on to explain that her mother had taught her the recipe when she was a girl. Rowan listened raptly as Liottie told him of her first lessons in cooking from both her mother and grandmother, they were primarily for family bonding and to keep her out of trouble. Rowan grinned at her and made a small comment about her being really close to the women in her family and how wonderful it was, which caused Liottie to flush in pleasure. The others listened with half an ear, but did enjoy the pleasure that was in Liottie's voice as she spoke of her family.

"Of course I taught all three of my children to cook, though Jamie-o's shown the most talent, with Gerald and Arnold right behind him of course," Liottie said giddily, glad she was able to have a new victim to talk too. Timberly, who had been silent up until that point, decided to speak.

"I don't have any luck with cooking, Jamie-o and Gerald got all of that," Timberly said, her open mouth showing the half masticated food in it.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full," Robert told his daughter sternly. Timberly closed her mouth and swallowed before answering her father.

"Yes daddy," Timberly replied dutifully before returning to her food.

"Good girl," Robert replied with a loving grin. He adored his daughter, like any good father would, and is rather protective of her. It didn't help that Timberly is the youngest of his three children either. Silently he thought about what he would do when she was at the dating age. Honestly, he didn't like that thought at all, but was pleased to know that his sons would help protect her from boys. Idly, his thoughts began to wonder to how much money his wife probably spent that day and he silently hoped it wasn't upwards of a hundred dollars. Though his wife did look completely sexy at the moment with her hair done and makeup. Not that his wife didn't look attractive, it just looked as if she put extra effort into her appearance today. There is a subtle hint of green and gold eye shadow around her eyes that made the chocolate orbs stand out more then normal. Robert always worried about money and never knew when to relax, that's what he wanted from this trip, relaxation. And possible a little extra during this trip. This trip was also about his family reconnecting with other as a family. Arnold being there had never been that much of a problem either, considering how close Arnold and Gerald have been since pre-school.

Hell, it was weird to think of Arnold as anything less then his third son, and Robert knew that Liottie felt the same. As he thought on Arnold, he thought about the time when Arnold's parents, Stella and Miles, finally came home from the jungle people they were so desperate on helping. Both Robert and Liottie's over protective parental, and parental rage, kicked in on full blast. The dark skinned couple had ripped the two a new one as soon as Arnold and Gerald weren't present. Even Jamie-o kicked in and snarled at them for failing in being parents to Arnold. Both Robert and Liottie had been in such an angry state, they'd accused Miles and Stella of abandoning their son. Of course, both of them had bowed their heads in shame, though they did defend themselves at several different points. They had stated that they had felt like they had no choice in the matter and regretted it every day since then.

"Daddy?" Timberly asked, her voice cutting through his trip down memory lane. He looked over at her with a caring expression on his face.

"Yes baby girl?" Robert replied calmly, giving his youngest his complete attention.

"Momma said not to worry about the money. Rowan and Sammy paid for their own hair and stuffs," Timberly said, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"And how does your momma know I'm worried about that?" Robert asked, looking over at his wife carefully. Liottie had been watching her husband and when he looked over, she threw him a knowing smirk and didn't say anything.

"Cause she's a mom, moms know everything daddy," Timberly replied smartly.

"That's right sweetie, we do," Liottie said with a grin, finally speaking up. Rowan snickered behind his hand, but didn't say anything and continued on with his dinner.

"Is that why Rowan always know what Sam and I do wrong?" Jackson asked, his voice holding amusement. Jamie-o instantly remembered his and Jackson's conversation from earlier, and he felt himself flush every so lightly at the thought. He supposed he did act like Sam and Jackson's dad while Rowan acted like their mother. It left him with a pleasantly warm feeling down in his gut. He should have been worried about that about that warm feeling, but didn't. Rowan and Jamie-o had known each other for about two years, and had been rather close regardless of fighting almost constantly in the beginning.

"Hey, I ain't no momma you little brat," Rowan said huffily, not meaning the brat comment.

"Your in a dress and you act like one," Jackson replied teasingly. Rowan retaliated by sticking his tongue out at his baby brother.

"Feh, I was wrong, your to immature to be a mom," Jackson said harshly, glaring slightly at his eldest brother.

"Stop being a jerk to brother, he's trying unlike our parents," Sam snapped at Jackson before continuing on with his salad and fish. Sam had picked at his fish, cause in truth, he hated fish and he really didn't want to eat it. Well, he didn't hate all fish, just the ones that weren't made by his brother. Sam would eat the food of course, he didn't want to be rude, Rowan taught him better then that.

"And your just a stupid head," Jackson retaliated angrily.

"You're a stupid head," Sam snapped, his light blue eyes snapping to his youngest siblings. Before Jackson could say anything, Rowan interrupted.

"That is it. Jackson, go to your room, this instant," Rowan snapped, standing up and slapping his hands on the table. His white dress fluttered around his knees gently from the movement. Both Sam and Jackson stared at their brother in shock, stunned by the angry look on the elder's face.

"W-what?" Jackson asked, still stunned.

"You heard me, room now, without supper. Stop laughing Sam, it's your punishment too. I told both of you that there would be no name calling table, repeatedly, and neither of you listened. This isn't home, this family is not our parents and you both just made yourselves out to be ungrateful, now scoot," Rowan snapped and pointed at their rooms.

"But," Sam started.

"No buts Sam, I mean it. I don't know why you feel so threatened by Jackson, and vice-versa, but it stops tonight. And if you too keep this up, you'll be grounded until the end of summer and I don't need you two to hate on each other every second of every day," Rowan snapped.

"And what's grounding gonna do? It's not like we have anything for you to take away," Jackson retorted.

"Maybe not, but during your grounding I will make sure you two singly handedly clean out all the three hoarders apartments that we have on our floor, plus deal with the crazy cat lady right above us," Rowan growled out at the two of the now very pale kids. Both Sam and Jackson scurried from table and to their rooms without another word to anyone. Rowan sat back down with an agitated sigh before looking at the others.

"This is why I don't want to breed, I'll get more of them," Rowan said tiredly to the stunned family. As the family went back to eating, Jamie-o reached his hand over and grabbed Rowan's hand in silent support. He had gone to bed without dinner before when he was younger and it wasn't the worst punishment that could have been dished out. Cleaning one hoarders apartment or house, that would have been a more intolerable punishment, even if the little brats deserved it from time to time. The jock was also extremely proud of his smaller boyfriend, Rowan hated punishing his siblings, so he didn't really do it. Jamie-o knew from having younger siblings, and being shockingly observant of his family, that grounding and time outs were a punishment that helped the child learn in the long run. It taught a child that certain behaviors were not tolerable in society and that they'd get in trouble for doing them. However, going so far as to beat your kids when they did wrong only made falter in the long run. Being completely lax like Rowan was, wasn't the best idea for child rearing either, but Rowan was terrified of hurting them, so it was a little more understandable.

Jamie-o let loose a sigh and tightened his grip on Rowan's hand. The jock didn't feel right ragging on his lover about his parenting skills, but Rowan had some things he needed to work out before becoming a better parent for his siblings in the long run. Jamie-o just hoped he'd be there in the long run to help his lover and Sam and Jackson.


	34. Chapter 34

Surprisingly enough, that night the families ended up going to be rather early that night. The elders of the two families were glad for it, considering it is summer and the younger kids thought that sugar, late night TV, and sleeping in meant everything. Before bed, both Jackson and Sam apologized to Rowan and the others for being rude at the dinner table. Rowan had nodded his head in approval though the look on his face held pure delight at them actually apologizing. Robert and Liottie are sweet enough to read to Timberly, though she claimed she is a big girl and didn't need it. Of course, this ended up causing a commotion with Jackson who demanded that Rowan read him a story as well. Rowan had sighed gustily and gave his younger brother a stern glare before Jackson said 'please' and Rowan told him a traditional Hawaiian story. Surprisingly, the picky boy enjoyed the story immensely and listened intently to the whole thing. After the story was done, he fell asleep within minutes.

"The end of today was very hectic," Rowan as he pulled on a pair of blue short-shorts. Pink cherries decorated the light blue cotton shorts, hence why Jamie-o bought them for his lover.

"Only a little bit babe," Jamie-o replied while eyeing up his lovers bare olive torso. Jamie-o frowned when he saw what looked like someone's initials carved into Rowan's left shoulder blade, right below a section of his tattoo.

"Sure, I'll go with that," Rowan said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Hey, Jubes?" Jamie-o asked, coming up behind the smaller male to nibble on an exposed shoulder, his big hands secured themselves at Rowan's slender hips, gripping tightly. Again, Rowan didn't really like getting topless in front of him, regardless of wearing something like wife beaters that tended to expose a lot of skin. Most of Rowan's scars were easily covered up by tee-shirts or other tops, the ones on his arms and hands were easily explained away as accidents or being homeless.

"Yeah Jockstrap?" Rowan replied teasingly. It was an insult from when they first met, though now it is an on going joke between them. Jamie-o kissed Rowan's slender neck before replying the submissive male.

"Who's initials are these?" Jamie-o asked softly before kissing Rowan's soft skin again. Rowan, who had been snuggling back into Jamie-o's embrace, stiffened greatly and hunched forward slightly. In the time that they had know each other, they had never really been tense around each other, ever. Their personalities, though vastly different, meshed surprisingly well with each other. They had always been, comfortable, with each other if anything else. So, the day they began dating, Rowan never stiffened or tensed when Jamie-o touched him.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Rowan said, just as quietly, though he stuttered. Jamie-o frowned deeply at the back of Rowan's head before kissing the drag queen's shoulder again.

"In all of the time that I've known you, you have never lied to or kept things from me before. Please don't start doing it now," Jamie-o said sternly. Rowan looked off to the side and kept quiet for a few long moments.

"It's not safe for people like me on the streets, especially in New York. So, one day, I got myself arrested for a place to sleep and some food. My cell met in juvie carved them there cause he was tough shit," Rowan replied, crossing his arms while he did so. Jamie-o let out a soft snarl as he buried his face in Rowan's slender neck.

"He thought I was his bitch, though he didn't really understand that particular concept. He never really touched me, especially since I hid in the kitchens the most," Rowan said with a sigh.

"Did you tell anyone?" Jamie-o asked, pulling his face away.

"I tried to tell one of the guards, but he said to be good jail bate and take it like the slut I was. I was barely fifteen at the time. Though, Juvie is where I met Tyron," Rowan said with a grin.

"Who?" Jamie-o asked in curiosity.

"My dear friend 'Lana' sweetie," Rowan replied with a joyful laugh.

"Shit, Really?" Jamie-o replied in surprise.

"Yup," Rowan replied.

"How the hell does someone who's 6'7' pass himself off in drag?" Jamie-o asked, completely surprised.

"He isn't one, though he is on the pink side of the force," Rowan replied with a grin.

"Pink side...?" Jamie-o asked in awe.

"Gay term and star wars reference mushed together," Rowan replied easily.

"Pfft, next you'll be sproutin' z files shit," Jamie-o grumbled out, nuzzling Rowan's head after he had straightened his body.

"No, that'd be Sammy that do that love," Rowan replied with a snicker.

"Great, now I'll have to hear about it from him too," Jamie-o said with a groan. Rowan snickered at his lover, the decently pleasant sound like the gentle tinkle of wind chimes.

"Sammy doesn't obsess that bad, he just really likes the show is all," Rowan replied, finally relaxing again.

"You're relaxing, that's good. Did, did that guy ever touch you? Sexually I mean?" Jamie-o asked, arms sliding around Rowan's waist and tightening pleasantly. Rowan cursed silently, pissed that Jamie-o remembered their earlier conversation.

"He, he made touch him once, It's no big deal, really. Worse happens all the time in jail," Rowan said with an elegant shrug.

"Fuck, I'll kill 'em. Are you absolutely sure about tomorrow?" Jamie-o asked, not willing to hurt his lover. Rowan turned in the larger mans arms and wrapped his slender around his neck. The petit male stood up on his toes and kissed Jamie-o slow and sweet, before pulling back to answer.

"I told you, I will only give my virginity to someone special. Your special Jamie, never forget that. Lana made sure I was safe and help me work it out in vent sessions. I want you Jamie-o Johansson, don't forget that," Rowan said. Jamie-o smiled softly and kissed his lover again. Jamie-o smiled softly and kissed his lover again.

"Love you," Jamie-o said when he pulled back.

"Love you more," Rowan replied, a warm smiled creeping onto his full mouth. Jamie-o smiled back and cuddled the smaller male to him. If his friends could see him now, they would have made fun of him for days.

"Come on babe, lets sleep," Jamie-o said, pulling away and dragging the petit male to bed.

"But I don't have a shirt on," Rowan whined out as Jamie-o dragged him to bed.

"I wanna feel your skin baby," Jamie-o husked out. Rowan blushed heartily, feeling embarrassed at his older lovers words.

"O-okay," Rowan replied. As they were about to kiss again, the door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"Gerald and Arnold are talking about Phoebe and Helga, I'm sleeping in here tonight," Jackson said as he dragged his pillow and blanket behind him.

"Oh, my, God," Rowan said, slumping against Jamie-o in embarrassment.

"What are you two doing?" Jackson asked, dark eyebrow raised. Both adults let out twin groans of pain before going over to the bed and flopping down on to it.

"Wait, where am I sleeping? Why'd you groan like that? Brother, you need to get into your night cloths," Jackson harped at them. Both groaned again and curled around each other for protection. Jamie-o pointed to the floor, muttering about the boy using the floor. Jackson huffed and pouted at the two of them, ready to through the fit of a life time. He wanted to cuddle with Rowan and he was going to do it in any way possible. Jamie-o and Rowan groaned in annoyance again, shooting each other desperate looks


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Rowan and Jamie-o waved Robert, Liottie, and the kids off around noon. Jamie-o stretched his back as he waved his family off, popping it in several different places. He had ended up sleeping on the floor the night before because Jackson through a fit because he wanted to sleep in the bed with Rowan. As soon as the family was out of sight, both young adults let out a sigh of relief, slouching against each other. Jamie-o leaned down to nip at Rowan's pierced ear, earning a lusty moan from the smaller male. They'd been together long enough for Jamie-o to find as least some of Rowan's hot spots, Rowan's ears, obviously being one of them.

"How long are they gonna be gone?" Jamie-o asked tiredly.

"All day and well into the night, though it wont be later then midnight. They're going to a shooting star festival thing that ends with star gazing. Of course Helga and Phoebe are going," Rowan replied, leaning into Jamie-o's sigh.

"Good, fuckin' back hurts all to hell," Jamie-o groused out, one of his hands sliding down to grip Rowan's ass. Rowan let loose another groan.

"Poor baby, want me to make it all better?" Rowan asked, his voice dipping into a seductive husk. Jamie-o let a lusty grin take over his face, his dark jeans tightening slightly as filthy things entered his mind.

"That would be excellent," Jamie-o said, his own bedroom look clear on his face.

"Then come on, those condoms aren't gonna dirty themselves," Rowan said and walked in. Jamie-o stared at Rowan's back in surprise for several long moments before he let loose a chuckle and followed Rowan in. As he finally reached the hallway to where their bedroom was, a trail of cloths led him into the bedroom. When he got in there, Rowan was sitting on the foot of the bed shyly, clutching the lubricant and condoms in his slender hands. Jamie-o grinned and stripped quickly, wanting to join his lover in being naked. Rowan watched on hungrily, blush darkening his olive colored cheeks. Soon enough, Jamie-o was naked and standing in front of Rowan. The jock gently touched the smaller males head. Rowan leaned forward and gave Jamie-o's length a quick suck before pulling back. Jamie-o groaned in pleasure before saying anything.

"Are you okay with this? We can wait longer if you want," Jamie-o said somewhat calmly. Rowan shook his head, making his sable hair fly gently.

"I'm fine, Jamie, promise. I really want this, with you, so much," Rowan replied.

"All right baby, but when you want to stop, let me know immediately, okay?" Jamie-o said with a pleased grin. The jock had done some extra surfing on the net before this trip and had made sure he knew what to do in this situation. He had been planning to have his way with Rowan during this trip, so he did as much research as he could.

"Okay, Jamie, I will," Rowan replied easily, though it was clearly obvious that he was still nervous. It was obvious in his deep green eyes.

"Hey, its' gonna be all right Jubes, I promise," Jamie-o said firmly.

"Yeah, I know love, I'm just having some virgin jitters is all," Rowan replied, dropping the lube and condoms on the bed. Jamie-o leaned down and kissed Rowan gently, trying to push some comfort and a lot of love into it. The smaller male melted into the kiss, pushing all of his own love into the larger male as well. They pulled a part a few minutes later, panting and giving each other slow grins.

"I'm gonna completely reck you today," Jamie-o said huskily and pushed Rowan onto his back. Rowan looked startled before scooting up the bed more and spreading his legs more when he stopped. His hardened length bobbed as he finished positioning himself in the way he thought Jamie-o wanted. Rowan looked up at Jamie-o through his sooty lashes, not even trying to be seductive, but was succeeding in it rather well. Rowan had an air of innocence in him that made him all the more seductive to Jamie-o, it was something all of his ex's didn't have. All of Jamie-o's ex's tried to be a seductive creature every day of their lives, Rowan only did that if he was joking around or getting ready for work. Jamie-o knew that Rowan didn't really see the point of being sexy or seductive, looking profession yes, but not really the latter two. If he was to get gussied up, it was only on special occasions, and not before.

"W-what do you mean today?" Rowan asked shyly, his thick, sooty lashes fluttering somewhat coyly. Jamie-o leaned over Rowan, hands placed on either side of Rowan's body, helping his arms hold up his weight.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and fast you wont walk for days. I'm gonna do this with you for hours," Jamie-o replied with a smirk before attacking the smaller mans neck hungrily. Rowan let out little whimpers and sighs of pleasure as Jamie-os ands began to travel down his sides, while nibbling and biting on his collar bones and neck. Jamie-o moved down from the drag queen's collar bones and nipped at one of his nipples. Rowan let out several loud moans as his nipples were played with.

"I ain't no girl douchbag," Rowan moaned out as he clutched at the older males head. Jamie-o bit down hard on Rowan's nipple before pulling back to blow on it. Rowan moaned loudly before Jamie-o spoke to the twitching drag queen.

"And yet, I'm the one on top," Jamie-o replied with a smirk before leaning down to bite the juncture of Rowan's neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking in deep enough to leave a large mark.

"Ow, you asshole, that fuckin' hurt," Rowan shouted out, bucking up into the older man. Jamie-o bucked back, getting Rowan to gasp in pleasure as their lengths rubbed against each other. The jock continued to bit and suck at the mark, trying to make it stay. He bit again rather harshly, making Rowan groan in pain again. His teeth went just deep enough to break the delicate skin there.

Jamie-o soothed the hurt with his tongue afterwords, lapping at the bitten area with a soothing stroke. Rowan gasped gently and bit his bottom lip at the moment. Moments later, the jock began licking and nipping his way down Rowan's slender body, stopping to suck the boys pierced right nipple. Rowan gasped and jerked, bucking his hips a couple of times as Jamie-o swirled his tongue around it. As soon as it pebbled again, he went to the other one, toying with it hungrily before continuing his journey down words. Jamie-o stopped again, briefly, to dip his tongue into Rowan's navel. Seconds later, he nibbled at the edges, causing Rowan to gasp and squirm at the feeling. As soon as Jamie-o got to his destination, he stopped, not really sure what to do.

"Y-you don't have to Jamie," Rowan said, shuddering slightly. Jamie-o frowned lightly and reached over and grabbed the lube and popping it open. The jock coated his fingers liberally before spreading Rowan's legs more. Rowan bit his lip as one of Jamie-o's large fingers rubbed against his tight entrance. The petit male let out a louder groan when said finger dipped into him.

"Relax baby, it'll be better soon," Jamie-o said before diving in and taking the tip of Rowan's shaft in his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Oh god," Rowan said as Jamie-o began sucking experimentally. Jamie-o, who was encouraged by Rowan's moans of approval, continued to suck on him. His finger dipped further in before he decided to thrust it into Rowan's tight ring of muscle. Rowan let out a mix moans of pain and pleasure, his slender hands gripping at Jamie-o's curly hair. One of Jamie-o's gripped Rowan's left hip to keep him from bucking as he sucked. Moments later, Jamie-o bobbed down carefully on Rowan's length, not used to doing this sort of thing. The only frame of reference that Jamie-o had, is what he liked, and he hoped he was doing that right at the very least.

Rowan let out a pleasured shriek as Jamie-o bobbed on his length, sucking on it harshly. Jamie-o smirked around his mouth full before adding another finger into Rowan's tight body. Rowan groaned in discomfort, but moved his hips to encourage Jamie-o in his cock sucking. Jamie-o continued stretching his lover while sucking on him, using the blow job as a distraction. Several long moments later, Jamie-o managed to get all four of his fingers pumping into the body below him. The drag queen began to scream when his prostate was finally brushed, making Jamie-o grin again. Jamie-o had let go of Rowan's hip so the smaller male could buck his hips, fucking himself on Jamie-o's fingers while trying to get his length deeper into the older male.

The jock continued to rub Rowan's insides making Rowan buck and rock in pleasure from double stimulus. The sable haired youth thrashed his head and clutched tighter at Jamie-o's hair. Sadly to say, Rowan didn't last too long after Jamie-o got his fourth finger in. The combination of a hot wet mouth on him and his prostate constantly, and violently, getting hit caused him to shoot his essence into Jamie-'s awaiting mouth.

"JAMIE!" Rowan screamed in pleasure as he unloaded into his older lovers mouth. Jamie-o, who wasn't used to blowing a man, pulled back with a cough, spitting the load onto the bed sheets.

"Sorry baby," Jamie-o said when he caught his breath. The jock curled his big fingers in Rowan's tight heat once more before pulling them out with a slick pop.

"I-its okay," Rowan said, whimpering at the loss of those fingers, not liking the empty feeling. Jamie-o grinned as he grabbed the box of condoms and got them open quickly. In several experienced moves that Rowan was sure went against the laws of condoms, Jamie-o had a condom out of its foiled package and rolled onto his throbbing length.

"Um, what position should you be in?" Jamie-o asked curiously.

"Doggy style would be best for a first time, or so I'm told, there's also missionary, but I don't know how you feel with that position," Rowan replied somewhat shakily.

"Hmm, I got a slightly better idea, though doggy style sounds awesome," Jamie-o replied before lubing himself up with the water based lube.

"Really? What is it?" Rowan asked curiously.

"Yes, really and you'll see," Jamie-o replied before grabbing one of Rowan's slender legs and propping it over a broad shoulder. The jock then aligned himself with Rowan's tight pucker before slowly pushing into the tight ring. Rowan bit his lip in pain as Jamie-o sunk in, inch by agonizing inch. Soon, Jamie-o was fully sheathed in Rowan's tight and hot body.

"God, yer huge," Rowan gasped out, hands clenching the blankets underneath him.

"Nngh, yer just tight," Jamie-o replied with a grunt, trying to stay still.

"Asshat, take a complement," Rowan grunted out as his inner muscles finally relaxed and accommodate the intrusion.

"Fine, then 'all the better to fuck you with.' Is that better?" Jamie-o snarked out teasingly.

"Much, move already," Rowan replied breathily.

"You sure?" Jamie-o asked in concern, though he did shift. Rowan let out a soft groan and nodded h is head. His one free, slender leg wrapped around Jamie-o's slender waist and held tight. Jamie-o pulled out slowly until only the tip remained before swiftly thrusting back in. Rowan whimpered loudly and wiggled his hips as Jamie-o repeated the motion in many slow and deep thrusts, making Rowan moan and pant for more. The pain that Rowan was feeling slowly faded away as Jamie-o fucked into him.

"Harder," Rowan moaned out bucking his hips semi wildly, encouraging Jamie-o to do so. Jamie-o groaned and complied with his lovers begging moan and pleading eyes. The jock began to thrust harder and faster, the tight body below him sucking him in to his slick, tight heat. Their moves started out sporadic before a rhythm started forming between them. Moments later, Rowan let out a pleasured scream as Jamie-o hit his prostate dead center.

"There it is," Jamie-o grunted and shifted to keep hitting the pleasure spot savagely.

"W-where w-what is?" Rowan moaned out, his inner muscles clenching desperately as Jamie-o thrust into him savagely.

"Yer prostate, which is the male version of a 'g-spot'. I did a little research before we came here, I wanted to fuck you right," Jamie-o grunted out, clutching Rowan's bucking hips tight enough to bruise. Jamie-o then buried his face in Rowan's neck as he fucked into the tight body below him.

"Oh, oh, OOOOHHHH!" Rowan moaned out heatedly as he desppreatly clawed at the older mans back.

"Nngh!" Jamie-o responded against Rowan's neck.

"N-nou no ka I-'I' in," Rowan moaned out as Jamie-o pounded into him.

"H-huh?" Jamie-o asked, his hips snapping into Rowan.

"Aloha au Ia 'Oe" Rowan moaned back.

"I love you to," Jamie-o responded, actually knowing that saying.

"Eku'u Aloha," Rowan moaned out loudly before shooting himself between them. Jamie-o expected it, having heard stories from his boys about virgin's being quick to cumming.

"Oh, shit," Jamie-o groaned out, not expecting Rowan's inner muscles to start clutching at his length angrily. The jock grit his teeth and held himself back for a few moments. Rowan finally finished climaxing, but still clutched to the male above him, feeling clinging. The leg that was propped up on Jamie-o's shoulder had slid down to Jamie-o's elbow while they had sex. Jamie-o ended up trucking for another twenty minutes before climaxing himself. The jock collapsed on his gasping lover, panting just as loudly as Rowan.

They rested for a few long moments before Jamie-o reached down and clutched himself before rolling off. It had become a good habit for him to make sure the condom wouldn't slip. Jamie-o pulled it off, tied it and threw it to the ground to be cleaned up later as Rowan rolled onto him to sleep.

"I'll be waking you up in a few hours," Jamie-o said tiredly.

"Why?" Rowan rasped out. Jamie-o grinned wickedly before answering.

"I said I was gonna wreck ya boo, and I meant it," Jamie-o said cockily.

"Dick," Rowan replied with a scowl before slipping off for some sleep that he'd sorely need. Sure enough, a few hours later, Jamie-o woke Rowan up, much to the drag queen's protest. The jock went about stretching his lover again before getting an idea. Much to Rowan's embarrassment, Jamie-o dragged him down stairs to pin him to the table before thrusting back into him. Rowan moaned loudly as Jamie-o fucked him against the table, his scared face pressed against the polished wood as his hands clawed at it. Hours later, Jamie-o finally dragged Rowan back upstairs after fucking the boy in the outdoor shower. Now, it was time for the small boy to be bent over the tub. Which Jamie-o did rather enthusiastically as the bath water filled the tub with hot water. When they finally collapsed into bed, Rowan was out like a light and reeking like a whore, and never looked more beautiful in Jamie-o's eyes. The jock followed his lover into sleep almost as quickly, though he managed to quickly go around the cabin and do a sorry excuse of a cleaning job. He left the window's open, just in case of any lingering smells as well, wanting to be thorough.

**Probably crappy translations to Hawaiian: **

**Nou-noka I 'I' in: I desire you**

**Aloha Au Ia 'oe? I love you**

**Eku'u Aloha: my love**


	36. Chapter 36

Jamie-o was lucky enough to manage having sex with Rowan several times, and all over the cabin. The bedrooms weren't included, for the obvious reasons of people sleeping there. Jamie-o even took Rowan in the outdoor shower, fucking him hard against the shower wall as the hot water soaked them. Rowan had been bent over the tub, the kitchen counter, the table, and the couch so Jamie-o could pound into him. All in all, it had been a rather eventful day for the two and so they had gotten wonderfully exhausted by their, activities. By the time Robert and Liottie came back with the kids, both young adults were curled up in bead, completely asleep and pleasantly sedated. Somehow, in spite of the exhaustion, Jamie-o managed to gather enough energy to clean the cabin to a semi respectable state. Well, it was more he cleaned it up enough until it didn't look like someone just got completely debauched throughout the whole cabin.

"Hmm, I wonder where Jamie-o is? It's not like him to be in bed so early on a summer night," Robert said quietly, shifting Timberly gently in his arms. TImberly had asked to be carried earlier in the evening and had ended up falling asleep in her fathers arms.

"And I'm wondering why the windows are open. It's not like him to leave them open either. Sam, do you guys leave the windows open at your home?" Liottie asked the boy.

"Not really, we have about four windows, and three of them barely work. The window by the fire escape opens a touch, but only 'cause it'll stick otherwise, and that would be a fire hazard," Sam replied with a shrug.

"I see, then they shouldn't be open. I wonder if they burnt something," Liottie replied, concern coloring her voice.

"Dude, you guys need a better apartment," Gerald said with a shake of his head as he threw some stuff he got on the sofa.

"Willing to spot us three thousand for one?" Sam retorted just as quickly, doing the same with the stuff he got.

"Doesn't Rowan have a trust fund he could use?" Arnold asked, also putting his stuff on the recently cleaned couch.

"Yeah, but he wont use it," Jackson grumbled in reply.

"Why? If it's going to help, I don't see a problem," Liottie said.

"So mother and father wont check on him. Plus he's stubborn," Jackson replied before yawning. He refused to admit he was tired, though he did admit he had fun.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I remember that our grandfather all gave us trust funs, he set it up so mother and father could get access to them," Sam said, a thoughtful expression in his slender face.

"So you guys could access it?" Arnold asked, his head tilting.

"Yeah, but the issue is brother getting the guts to go access it in the first place," Sam said, his thoughtful look becoming contemplative.

"Why would he need the guts? It sounds like the money would do you guys some good," Gerald said, a smile coming onto his face.

"I know, but brother doesn't really want to associate himself with our parents. Although if he does decide he wants it, he'll probably try and spoil us and Jamie-o," Sam said with a sigh.

"I see, wait, why would he spoil Jamie-o? You two I could see, but isn't Rowan the girl in the relationship?" Gerald asked as they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"You forget Gerald, my brother is still a man, regardless of his girlish figure. Besides, my brother feels like he owes Jamie-o for all the help the dumb jock gave him, and he likes spoiling people Gerald, loves it in fact. It makes him feel better. Trust me, once you guys get to know him, he'll try and do it to you to," Sam replied after he spit into the sink.

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Yup, he has been like that since our butler taught him to help the needy," Sam replied while popping his neck.

"The needy?" Timberly asked as she brushed her own teeth.

"Yeah, he used to be just as stuck up and spoiled as Jackson at one point until our butler, a kind old british man, took him to a homeless shelter to help out. It really stayed with him after that. Of course, it got worse after he became homeless, but that could do that to anyone," Sam replied with a one armed shrug.

"Hey! I am not spoiled, I'm just better then all of you paupers," Jackson said with a haughty air.

"Yes, you are Jackson. Your also a complete jerk," Arnold said calmly and patiently. In the past week or so, the O'neil siblings had learned enough about Arnold to understand that he was a very kind hearted optimistic about people and dire situations. They knew it is rare for him to call anyone names, rarer still for him to actually dislike someone. Jackson did understand this, and rather liked that bout the older boy, so he was rather dumbfounded when Arnold insulted him.

"N-no I'm not," Jackson started.

"Yes you are. All you've done this whole trip is through temper tantrums to get your way and through even bigger ones when they don't. No one likes being around that Jackson, not even your older brothers," Arnold replied, his own green gaze staring intently at the younger boy. A few moments later, the others left Jackson standing there, his teeth half done, in the once crowded bathroom, feeling like a complete moron. Regardless of his parents never being invested in him, they did insist on him being well mannered at all times. He had been well mannered at all since he got foisted Rowan, Jamie-o, and Sam so suddenly. In all honesty, he was completely terrified about being away from the only place he ever knew, though he had never felt more at home. Jackson hadn't been lying when he told Jamie-o that he and Rowan were his and Sam's parents. Now Jackson had to actually start acting like they were family.

The next day dawned bright in Jamie-o's and Rowan's room, causing them both to awaken from their rest. Jamie-o woke first, surprisingly, to the bright light and began to stretch before stilling when he noticed that Rowan was still using his chest as a pillow. A slow, lusty, smile came to his lips as the memories of the other day came to the for front of his mind. It had been rather enjoyable and Rowan was a very enthusiastic lover, which had made Jamie-o extremely happy. He gave a stifled groan when his morning erection brushed against Rowan's leg. Another, smaller, part of the jock screamed in rage, not happy with having sex with another man. Jamie-o promptly shut that part of his mind up and killed it dead with a rock.

In truth, Jamie-o had been a little uncomfortable with dating a man, but had gotten over it for the most part since Rowan was really easy to get along with. He did find it rather surprising at how easy it was to date another guy. Jamie-o mused silently that it probably had something to do with it being Rowan that was the other male; However, Jamie-o suspected that it was something else entirely. The jock had no doubt that he loved Rowan, but it was something else entirely as well. It probably had something to do with how much Rowan needed him. In spite of that, Jamie-o knew he loved women, the look and feel of them especially. He loved their curves and their softness. He loved how the felt in his arms too. Jamie-o looked down at Rowan and felt his lust stir wantonly. In that moment, Jamie-o realized why he was so attached to the little beauty in his arms. Rowan had be completely honest with him about almost everything. Especially if it concerned their relationship.

Rowan had always been pretty upfront with him, had listened and never tried to ask for more, even when he wanted it. The only thing Rowan really demanded was he help pay rent and pay for groceries. Gifts were almost impossible, though the gift of pounding into his tight little ass in the future would be a gift both of them could enjoy. Most of the girls he had dated in the past had either wanted him for a paycheck, a good pay check, or to be good looking arm candy. They had also been shallow, chauvinistic, egotistical whores who had nothing better to do then mess with him. There had been one girl who had made his day. Her name was Cameron and she was a charmingly geeky girl who'd given more kindness and sarcasm then most. They ended up breaking off in four months, though it was on exceptionally friendly terms, and to that day, they remained really good friends. Before Rowan, he'd talk to her about girl advice, or at least pointers for what not to say. She had gotten married at nineteen as was currently expecting her first child. He'd been the first to know and she expected him to be godfather.

Jamie-o tangled hand in Rowan's hair and continued to think on this whole thing. He wasn't going to back out, not after the things they went through so far. He loved Rowan deeply, and he'd keep it as long as humanly possible. A possessive, alpha male part of his brain said that Rowan was his, end of story, and no one could say or do anything about it. Besides, not to many people put up with his shit and then turned around and laughed at him for doing, or saying, it. Jamie-o also supposed that the reason he was still thinking about this was because of the whole macho man thing that's put out there in the media and at home. As he thought more on his reasons for being with Rowan, a stray thought puttered through his brain that made him pause and smile at it. Jamie-o's thought consisted of this, that it was easier being with a guy because of the whole guy/bro code. Plus Rowan didn't get pissy at him at the end of the month.

Moments later, Rowan began to stir, letting out a sleepy moan as he shifted. Jamie-o smiled down at his lover as dark eyelids fluttered open, revealing moss green eyes. Rowan smacked his lips tiredly before burring his face in the hollow between shoulder, wanting more sleep. Jamie-o smiled and tugged at a lock of Rowan's sable hair.

"Hmm?" Rowan asked sleepily.

"We gotta get up babe," Jamie-o said just as tiredly.

"Don't wanna," Rowan replied, his husky voice horse from his pleasured screaming. Jamie-o grinned, his length twitching slightly.

"Time?" Rowan asked, nuzzling Jamie-o's neck, planting several kisses on the dark skin there.

"9:40 AM, Ma's gonna come up soon," Jamie-o said, fingers once again tangling in Rowan's hair.

"Mmph, let 'er come," Rowan grumbled, moving the leg in between Jamie-o's thighs upwards. Jamie-o grunted pleasantly, letting his body shudder at the light touch.

"So, who's gonna explain why we're naked?" Jamie-o asked pleasantly. Rowan grumbled against Jamie-o's throat before nodding his head shallowly. Jamie-o grinned at his lover but before he moved, Rowan had quickly moved to stratal him, a lazy grin on his face. He reached down and began to stroke Jamie-o's thick cock. The jock let loose a moan as Rowan pumped him, his head thrashing wildly from side to side. The large man didn't notice Rowan grabbing a condom free from its box and the lube. He did feel it when the condom was rolled down on his throbbing length.

"What..?" Jamie-o asked in surprise.

"We better make this quick," Rowan replied as he lubed him up. Rowan slide his lubed hand around and dipped three of his slender fingers into his abused hole. The smaller male took seconds to scissor his three fingers, stretching his hole to accommodate Jamie-o's cock. As soon as he deemed himself stretched enough, he pulled himself up and gently lowered himself onto the meat that had made him see stars. Rowan panted slightly as Jamie-o stared up at his sexy lover, loving the position they were currently in. When Rowan deemed himself ready, he began bouncing on the thick meat in him, his hands supported on Jamie-o's broad chest. Jamie-o clutched Rowan's hips and helped his lover bounce on his hard shaft.

This continued for another long while before Rowan began begging for Jamie-o to fuck him. Not wanting to loose the angle they were currently in, Jamie-o placed his heels under him and thrust up harshly every time that Rowan bounced down. Rowan begged and panted for more, clutching at Jamie-o's pecks for a better grip. Several long moments later, Rowan climaxed across Jamie-o's chest as the jock climaxed seconds later. Rowan fell to his side, panting gently, Jamie-o panted along with him before he got up with a satisfied grin. He took off the condom and through it into the already full trash can, humming a pleased tune. Nothing like morning sex to get your blood going. As he pulled on his jeans, Rowan sat up quickly and promptly let out a yelp of pain before lying back down. Jamie-o turned around in a panic to see what the matter was.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jamie-o asked as he scurried over.

"Jamie, we fucked, a lot, the other day. My lower back and ass hurt," Rowan replied with a grunt.

"Damn Jubes, I didn't mean to hurt ya. Shit, we shouldn't have fucked a few moments ago. Do you need anything?" Jamie-o asked, helping Rowan up.

"I told you yer big but no, don't listen to me. An Advil or Tylenol will help. Or a message on my lower back, but now there's no time for that," Rowan said as another shot of pain shot through his lower back.

"I'm sorry Jubes," Jamie-o replied, one of his hands gently rubbing Rowan's lower back.

"It's all right, the bath sex helped relax my muscles I think," Rowan responded with a loving grin. Jamie-o grinned back and hugged Rowan to him before helping his lover dress. When they got down stairs, Liottie gave them pointed looks, but didn't say anything. Both gave her sheepish looks but said nothing as they ate their meal.


	37. Chapter 37

The vacation drifted pleasantly to a close and soon they were packing up their cars again to go home. The Pataki's, who were right next door, were also packing up to leave, the two couples between them chattered excitedly as they got ready. Throughout the vacation, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold ran around town, sometimes causing havoc, other times just goofing off. Of course, many pictures were taken during the trip and were probably going to be tripled or quadrupled. All of them would be doubled of course, cause Loittie wanted them for scrapbooks and to coo over later.

There were many good things that ended up happening during this vacation, especially for Rowan and Sam. The younger of two ended up making several new friends who were rather supportive and Rowan finally ended up making a connection with Jackson. The youngest O'niel sibling did end up apologizing for his rude behavior, claiming that it had been rather atrocious. The boy had said he would try and be a better person, just that it would take some time for him to change and grow as a person. Rowan had smiled and agreed with the boy, though he did encourage the boy to be himself in the long run.

"That was so completely awesome," Sam said with a grin.

"It was huh? So, how long you three stayin' in Hillwood after we get back?" Helga asked.

"Hmm, maybe another six days, including the time to get back to Hillwood. Brother's gonna see if he can extend our vacation time a little more," Sam replied with a shrug.

"That would be rather nice," Phoebe said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it would," Gerald said with a grin on his face.

"I agree, but it really depends on his boss if we can. Hopefully brother wont get in trouble, like get fired," Sam said with a sheepish look and a shrug.

"Why would he get fired for wanting a vacation?" Helga asked, one half of her eyebrow raised.

"Cause his boss is a complete dick. When Jamie-o asked us to come with, brother had to push, wheedle and beg to get this. His boss is only gonna give him half pay, regardless of the fact that in brother's contract vacation time is allowed, because of it. Brother probably wont get fired because he's one of the top three baker's in the bakery he works at," San said as he through a spare bag full of books into Jamie-o's trunk. He stopped a second before pulling it back out and putting it in the back seat.

"Why doesn't he get a better job?" Phoebe asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Dude, he's a collage student without much skill, plus he's openly gay, so there aren't many other options we have," Sam replied.

"What about getting loans to help?" Phoebe asked again.

"Brother's college counselor advised him to do just that, brother had asked how long it would pay off. The counselor said years and it would start six months after he graduated, but brother decided to not get it. He didn't want more loans," Sam replied, a sad smile on his lips.

"More loans?" Arnold asked.

"Brother had to take out two different loans cause we were in dire need of money," Sam replied.

"What dire need?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"I got a broken arm, we needed food and we needed rent money or else we were screwed," Sam said, again shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"All right kids, its time for us to go home," Bob yelled.

"He's right kids," Robert said, coming over to the kids after locking up the cabin.

"Coming," All of the kids called at the same time. Moments later, the small herd of kids broke apart and piled into the available spaces in the separate cars.

"This is gonna be fun," Rowan said as he slid into the passenger seat of Jamie-o's car. His tone was rather sardonic, just like the look on his face.

"Only a little bit," Jamie-o snickered out. Seconds later, they were rolling out, glad to be on their way home, in spit of having so much fun. They actually made some good time, which was surprising since there were three twelve year olds and two nine year olds in both cars. When they got to the first hotel for the night, it was nine o'clock on the dot, and all of them were completely exhausted. Another, more pleasant surprise was that Helga and her family showed up at the same hotel. The kids ended up begging for a room to themselves, the parents were apprehensive about letting them alone. Olga ended up speaking up, saying she would be glad to chaperon. The parents relented after that, all of them too tired to really argue about it.

"Want to go with them you two?" Rowan asked his sibling softly as they went to their rooms.

"I'd like to go, if you don't mind brother," Sam said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The walk to their rooms was a rather quick one.

"Of course sweetie, how about you Jackson?" Rowan asked.

"No thank you, I want to go to bed," Jackson replied with a shrug. The boy was quick to stalk off to get ready for bed. Rowan rolled his eyes before shooing Sam off to his room with the other kids. Jackson came out of the bathroom minutes later, dressed in his pajamas and crawled into the second bed that occupied Jamie-o's and Rowan's room. Before the young male could get comfortable, Rowan leaned over him with a soft expression on his face.

"Yes?" Jackson asked, eyebrow raised.

"Jamie and I have some things to discuss about the trip back. Do you mind sleeping in Robert and Liottie's room?" Rowan asked softly. He almost sounded nervous, like he was being careful of Jackson's reaction.

"How long will you two be up?" Jackson asked, sitting up.

"A few more hours, please Jackson?" Rowan asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Hm, fine, goodnight brother, Jamie-o." Jackson replied huffily.

"Thank you Jackie," Rowan said with a warm grin. Jackson huffed again before grabbing his stuff and walking to the door. He turned to give them both a long and suffering look before speaking.

"Well? Aren't you going to walk me there?" Jackson replied.

"Of course. I'll be right back Jamie," Rowan replied, his grin broadening.

"Hurry back, Jubes, we really need to discuss the trip. Goodnight Jackson," Jamie-o said with a tired grin. They hadn't been lucky enough to get rooms together this time, so Robert, Loittie and Timberly were three doors down while the twelve year olds were a floor above them, right above Jamie-o and Rowan. Jamie-o decided to jump in the shower, though he'd probably want one again later. AS soon as he got into the small shower space, Rowan walked back into their room tiredly. He was rather surprised he even remembered the room key with how tired he was. A grin formed on his face when he heard the shower running. Rowan stripped quickly and went to join his older lover in the bathroom. Jamie-o stuck his head out of the curtain with a lusty smirk on his face.

"So, pretty boy, gonna join me?" Jamie-o asked teasingly.

"Of course, you big dumb jock, now scoot over some," Rowan said with his own lusty smirk. Jamie-o did while opening the curtain a little more. Rowan slipped into the hot water with a pleased groan.

"Hey, save some of that hot water for me," Jamie-o grumbled out as he shut the curtain.

"Dude, it's not gonna run out on us in ten minutes, not like at our apartment," Rowan grumbled back, but scooted over to let Jamie-o under the hot spray of water.

"Pfft, you never know," Jamie-o gripped back and wrapped his thick arms around Rowan.

"Hmm, very true. We're getting spoiled with all this hot water," Rowan said, leaning into Jamie-o's arms.

"Only a little," Jamie-o replied with a smile. After a few minutes of soaking up the heated water, the two washed up and got out, careful not to get water on the floor.

"So, do we still have condoms and lube?" Rowan asked casually as he dried himself. Jamie-o looked over at him with a smile.

"Oh god, I've created a monster, but to answer your question, yeah we do," Jamie-o said with a laugh while they made their way into their room.

"Hmm, you might have. So, can we?" Rowan asked shyly.

"All this time and your still shy. That's hot as hell," Jamie-o said as he pushed the smaller man onto the bed.

"Shut up and fuck me," Rowan growled out rather cutely. Jamie-o laughed again before rummaging through his stuff to get their equipment. It took him only moments to find them and through them onto the bed. He joined his little lover on the bed and kissed the boy hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip momentarily before tangling their tongues. They pulled back moments later, panting for breath harshly.

"Hands and knees,"Jamie-o said huskily, as he grabbed the lube. Rowan smiled and rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself onto his hands and knees. Jamie-o coated his fingers in lube before dipping them into Rowan's slender body. Rowan let out a happy groan as Jamie-o stretched his entrance to fit his own swollen length. It'd still be a tight fit, but it would be well worth it in the end. As soon as Jamie-o had four fingers in, he pumped and scissored the tight little body below him. Rowan's green eyes rolled as he bucked buck into the fingers in him. Jamie-o spent several long moments preparing his lover before pulling his thick fingers out of the quivering body below him. Rowan whimpered in disappointment but waited for the man above him to move.

Jamie-o was quick to put on the condom, wanting to pound Rowan into the to soft mattress. They had almost got caught by Sam the night before, much to both of their embarrassment. Rowan had been riding his cock rather hard, his ass slapping against his hips loudly, so they hadn't heard the boy knock on the door. They hadn't locked it, because Sam or Jackson might have needed to crawl into the bed with them. Luckily enough, Gerald had called Sam away for scary stories before bed.

"Don't just sit there, fuck me," Rowan snarled out as he glared over his shoulder. Jamie-o frowned deeply before grabbing Rowan's hips and hiking them up further, aligning them with his swollen cock.

"You ain't really in the position to make demands boo," Jamie-o snapped before plunging in.

"Oh god!" Rowan Shouted, hands clenching the bedspread below him. Jamie-o waited a few beats before pulling back out of Rowan's tight little body. He plunged in a little harder, though at a slow pace.

"Please!" Rowan begged, clenching his inner muscles around Jamie-o's length hungrily.

"Please what?" Jamie-o snapped slightly, plunging in a little more wildly.

"Harder! Faster!" Rowan begged again, clenching at the bed below him. Jamie-o began thrusting in harder, speeding up with his hard thrusting. One particularly hard thrust from Jamie-o caused Rowan to collapse face first into the pillow below him. Rowan turned his face to the side to breath as Jamie-o complied with his plea.

"Y-you okay?" Jamie-o asked, bending forward to say hotly against the shell of Rowan's ear.

"Nngh!" Rowan replied, biting at the pillow to suppress his moans.

"Feh, silly pillow biter," Jamie-o teased affectionately, thrusting hard until he found Rowan's prostate. When Rowan screamed, Jamie-o continually aimed for that spot. Rowan's eyes rolled back and drool dribbled down into the pillow as pleasure coursed through him. It didn't take long for the drag queen to cum, spraying himself across the bed and partially onto his upraised stomach. Jamie-o smiled lustily as he continued to pound into Rowan's slender body. Rowan's clenching muscles caused himself to climax, the condom filling up with his essence.

"Next time, I want you raw," Rowan panted out after a few long minutes of silence. Jamie-o thrust a few more times into Rowan before pulling out of the exhausted body.

"Hmph, we'll see, boo, we'll see," Jamie-o responded as he pulled the condom of and through it into the bed side trash can. They curled up together, under the covers before falling into an exhausted sleep, both pleasantly sated.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, they left at a later time then Robert wanted, but they managed to make up the time in a few simple hours and a few quick speeding stretches. Sam, Gerald, and Arnold chattered loudly in the back seat of Jamie-o's car, all three were excited that the Pataki's, and Phoebe, decided to travel with them. It was a miracle in its self, considering how Big Bob Pataki is as a person. It proved that he was actually starting to listen to Helga, considering she was the one who asked, rather awkwardly, to travel with the Johansson's. Olga had, of course, whined about not doing it, she hadn't liked the evil look Rowan had given her when Sam came barreling over to him that morning crying that Olga was a bitch. Olga had destroyed Sam's chest binder when she had found out that Sam is transgendered. It was the first time Bob had not only told her no, and also the first time that he told Olga to pay for something. Surprisingly, Bob had been really comfortable with Sam being transgender and had been rather annoyed with Olga for her being so close minded about it.

"Dude, Gerald, that was the best horror story I have ever heard. Ever consider going into public speaking? Or radio perhaps?" Sam asked warmly at her new friend.

"Ain't thought of it before, it's an option I suppose," Gerald replied, waving off the praise easily. "'Sides, I ain't that good at tellin' stories."

"Yes you are Gerald, never doubt that," Arnold said encouragingly. Gerald smiled brightly at the complement and they went on chattering away.

"Well, those three had fun," Rowan said quietly over to Jamie-o.

"Apparently, but then again, so did we," Jamie-o replied with a dark smirk. Rowan blushed brightly, but nodded his head shyly at his lover. The return trip back to Hillwood passed rather quickly and soon enough they were actually back in Hillwood. The return had been surprising, but not unwelcome for the two separate groups, considering how peacefully it was, both parties were glad to go home.

"Thank god I'm finally home now, now I'll get some peace and quiet from Olga," Helga grunted at Phoebe.

"Oh, she wasn't as bad this trip as with others. I suppose the subject of two men not falling for her exceedingly good charms and looks, put a damper on her demeanor for this particular trip. It probably didn't help that Rowan doesn't want to be 'gal pals' with her and Sam hates her for destroying his chest binding," Phoebe replied, smiling sweetly. She excited to see her parents again after two weeks away from them. Though they spent two weeks stuck together, she knew that Helga would probably follow back to her own home. Helga usually came home with her after family trips, unable to stand being around her neglectful family for much longer.

"Heh, that's true, thanks for the reminder Pheebs. Now, lets go put our stuff in my room and we'll get cleaned up and changed before going back to your house," Helga said to her best friend.

"Coming," Phoebe said, still smiling sweetly.

"Girl, we need to talk," Bob suddenly yelled. Helga frowned deeply before letting out a snarling sigh. She turned towards her father, her bow swaying with the movement.

"What Bob? Pheebs and I are gettin' ready to leave to her house," Helga replied somewhat heatedly, though her tone was more blank then anything. Bob frowned at the mention at his name and tried to think back to the time Helga actually called him any form of 'dad'. His frown deepened when he couldn't remember.

"Girl, yer, um well, we want ya to stay here, with the rest of the family," Bob said rather awkwardly. Miriam and Olga were standing behind Bob, with happy grins on their faces.

"No thanks, I'd rather be with people who would actually treat people as actual humans instead of Olga's castaway," Helga said somewhat stiffly, hints of anger were peaking through her calm sentence. Bob, Miriam, and Olga all flinched violently at Helga's truthful accusation, but they were completely quiet.

"Come on Helga, my parents will be here soon," Phoebe said, grabbing Helga's arm and giving it a gently squeeze. Bob and Olga had done something on the way back from the trip that had broken Helga's fragile heart all over again. Phoebe could have been more furious with the Pataki family, for her best friends betrayal.

In a different, but not to far off part of town, the Johansson's pulled up to their house, pleased looks their faces. Moments later, they piled out of the two cars they went on the trip with and began unpacking the cars. It almost seemed lighter then when they actually went to the cabin, though that probably had something to do with the lack of food stuff's this time. Soon enough, all of the bags and several boxes, were piled neatly on the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Well, that was fun," Sam said with a tired grin.

"Not bad for your first road trip huh?" Arnold asked with a happy grin. Robert unlocked the door to the house and everyone began putting stuff inside the house.

"Not bad at all, actually," Sam said, his own grin spreading.

"Hey, whose that lady?" Jackson suddenly chimed, pointing at a curvy black women walking towards them.

"Huh? Sharice? What's she doing here?" Gerald asked curiously, his brow's furring in anger. Arnold shrugged and leaned to the side a little bit to call into the house.

"Jamie-o, one of your ex is there!" Arnold called into the house, his voice sounding extremely weary. Sharice had tried several times to get back together with Jamie-o regardless of the fact that the older male didn't want her back. Jamie-o frowned and walked back outside the house. Rowan was still digging around in his trunk, looking for a missing ear stud that had fallen out of his bag. Rowan had his ears pierced all of the way up, most of them were either out or flesh colored. Jamie-o really didn't want his lover to deal with his ex alone. Sharice smiled when she saw Jamie-o, her dark eyes raking down his deliciously fit body. In-spite of not actually ever loving him, Sharice did find Jamie-o sexy as hell.

"Hello lover," Sharice purred out when she came up to the Jock. Gerald and Arnold gagged in disgust while Sam and Jackson glared death at the women.

"I ain't your lover, and what do you want?" Jamie-o replied stiffly, his face going down into a scowl. Sharice frowned at Jamie-o's attitude, but perked up instantly when she caught Rowan in the corner of eye. She didn't get a good look and thought it was another female near her turf.

"I heard you were back in town and I wanted to drop by for some, adult fun," Sharice replied, a lusty smile made it's way onto her face. It was rather obvious she didn't really care for the small group of kids there. Jamie-o gave a disapproving grunt as the kids gagged in the back round. Rowan straightened with a small 'aha' and popped his back while doing so.

"I'm in a relationship Sharice, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go back to you, even if you paid me," Jamie-o replied rather coldly. Sharice frowned again, but before she could respond, Rowan looked over and spoke with a raised eyebrow. He'd been digging around in his messenger bag for something and hadn't really been paying attention.

"This is one of your ex's? Wow, you ain't so hot with all that makeup on. It makes you look like trash," Rowan said as he pulled out the cigarettes. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't smoked a lot during the two week cabin stay. He lit it up as soon as he stuck it in his mouse, inhaling deeply from the chemical stick.

"How dare you, you fucking filthy little tramp," Sharice snarled out, a dark glare on her face.

"First off, not in front of kids, second, take your last season Prada knock off out fit and go back to the trailer you crawled out of," Rowan said, stepping close enough to blow smoke in her face from his cig. Sharice coughed violently as she waved her hand in front of her face to clear the air there.

"You sick little freak, don't blow those cancer sticks in my face," Sharice snarled out. Both Jackson and Sam tilted their heads at this information, not really knowing that smoking was dangerous. Their teachers said it was, but it was hard to believe them.

"And yer standin' in the way of my bags little girl," Rowan replied rather simply. Sharice didn't budge and neither did Rowan.

"Fuck you, you bastard," Sharice snarled.

"Sharice, go home," Jamie-o said softly, though his voice was just loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. Gerald, Arnold and Sam stood next to the jock while Jackson and Timberly scurried inside to get Robert and Loittie.

"I'm not leaving until this trailer park tramp and wanna be girl apologizes to me," Sharice snarled out.

"Lady, you are not worth any apology, now be a good hooker and go back into your corner," Rowan replied just as easily, though his voice was holding his own steel.

"I ain't no hooker you wanna be girl," Sharice shouted angrily. Rowan looked highly unimpressed.

"The proper grammar would be 'I am not a hooker,' you under educated sorry excuse of a bitch. Use the kings English little girl," Rowan replied. Sharice's words didn't faze him, his drag queen friends called him worse when they were just goofing off. Sharice's hand flew out and landed firmly on Rowan's olive colored cheek, causing it to redden. A dark look passed over Jamie-o's face, though there were equally dark ones on Sam's and Jackson's faces as well.

"Stay away from Jamie-o, you filthy slut," Sharice snarled out. Rowan stood their for a moment, silent before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Two more hits, and I am legally aloud to hit you back, but I'm not going to do that. And no I wont stay away from Jamie, and it really isn't your choice," Rowan replied easily.

"What? Why not, you whore, this is fight," Sharice snarled lifting up her hand again. Before she could move it, Jamie-o grabbed her wrist and clasped it semi tightly, the dark look on his face darkening further.

"Because bitch, the only good thing my father ever taught me is that a man should never stoop so low as to hit a women, it makes him a coward, regardless if the women deserved it or not," Rowan replied, his voice turning from a feminine lilt to its normal husky self.

"Tch, filthy fag..." Sharice didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Jamie-o's grip on her wrist tightened enough for her to feel it in the long run.

"Don't you dare insult or hit him again," Jamie-o said coldly as his parents finally came out of the house. The jock dropped Sharice's wrist before she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you protecting this cock slut? He's a filthy and a whore," Sharice yelled, catching passerby's attention. Rowan flinched at her words and tried to not show that he was hurt by her words, though they did hurt.

"Jubes ain't no whore Sharice, and he has never been filthy," Jamie-o replied with a snarl.

"How the fuck would you know?" Sharice roared out. Liottie moved to step in, but Robert stopped her and nodded his head over to Jamie-o.

"Because the only one he's every slept with Sharice, is me," Jamie-o retorted easily. Sharice's dark eyes widened before she let out a scream and stormed off in a complete rage.

"Well, that was a barrel full of fun," Rowan replied after a few moments of severely awkward silence. The drag queen finished his cig before picking up one of his bags to take into the house. He ignored the looks Robert and Liottie gave him as he moved passed them and put the bag in the living room as none-chalantly as he could


	39. Chapter 39

It was very quite at dinner that night, Robert silently stewing and Loittie heaving little disappointed sighs into her food. Gerald poked his food and wondered why he hadn't followed Arnold home earlier that day. The blond had the right idea about bailing after the whole shindig with Sharice. Timberly and Jackson sat there quietly, unsure of what do exactly, while Sam, Rowan and Jamie-o sat fidgeting in their seats, wondering when Robert would explode with anger. Rowan had told Sam of Robert and Loittie's desires for their children to wait until marriage, and he had given his opinion on that being completely ridiculous. Rowan just pushed his food around with his fork, waiting for Jamie-o's parents to kick him out of the house for 'tainting' their precious son. Rowan frowned at how stupid that sounded, but his brain always went to the worst case scenarios, even when good things were going to happen.

"Can I go up to my room please? I'm feelin' really tired from the car ride home," Gerald said, breaking the silence suddenly.

"All right sweetie, goodnight," Loittie said softly. She knew Gerald wasn't really tired, if she was in his position, she'd want out as well.

"I'm gonna go to, there's a book I really want to read. Come on Jackie, Timberly, I'll read you some of it," Sam said awkwardly. Rowan through him a pleading look that was promptly ignored by all four of the younger kids. The twelve year olds and the two nine year olds scrambled upstairs after putting their dishes away. Rowan and Jamie-o moved to get up as well before Robert stopped them from leaving.

"How could you do this Jamie-o? This is complete disregard of your mothers and I's views on premarital sex, plus completely irresponsible," Robert snapped out, his disappointment obvious. Jamie-o through his father his scowl and scooted closer to Rowan as if to shield the smaller male.

"Irresponsible? How is sex between two consenting adults irresponsible? And I wasn't disregarding your views, you just have old ones that need to change" Jamie-o growled out.

"Because you didn't wait until marriage, and our views aren't old," Robert snarled out. Jamie-o snarled back at the older man.

"Irresponsible is not using a condom, dad, irresponsible is not taking to your children about _safe _sex. Irresponsible is child abuse, rape, or leaving your kid at the mall. For your information, Rowan and I were completely responsible by using condoms and not doing it around the younger kids," Jamie-o snarled back. Rowan began rubbing his shoulder to help calm him down while Robert scowled back deeply at his eldest child. Robert was angry that his son made better points then he did at the moment, which was kinda bad because it mean he was loosing the argument.

"You two still should have waited until you had not only dated more, but also until you were married," Robert replied, still angry.

"What part of 'gay marriage is illegal' don't you get? And besides, we've only been dating five months, we shouldn't be discussing marriage," Jamie-o replied, throwing up his hands in anger. Robert faltered in his anger and his eyes widened in surprise.

"And after dating five months, you thought it would be a good idea to have sex?" Loittie almost shrieked. She kinda figured that they had done it during the corse of the trip, but she hadn't been sure. A lot of her insecurities she had let go, but them doing it so soon, made her worry.

"Safe sex ma, safe sex, and yes we did. And besides, we've been friends for about a year and known each other for two" Jamie-o replied with a grunt. Loittie was taking this better then her husband, though she was still a little freaked out.

"Your mother and I knew each other about two years before we got engaged. Five months later, we were married to each other. God, couldn't you have, at the very least, exchanged rings?" Robert moaned out with a huff. The three were silent for several long moments, not noticing that Rowan had curled up in his chair as best as he could.

"Uh, where's the closest park?" Rowan asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Gerald fields the closest, but the lot where mighty Pete is two blocks up and has a tree house. Why?" Jamie-o asked his lover, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm, uh, obviously causing some trouble, um, here, so, uh, I'll go sleep there," Rowan replied quietly, a nervous stuttered in his voice that Jamie-o rarely heard. Jamie-o turned to face his lover abruptly, along with Robert and Loittie who gave him surprised looks.

"You'll do no such thing, you are sleeping here with us, with me, regardless of my parents being stuck in the eighteen hundreds," Jamie-o said firmly.

"But..." Rowan started.

"No sweetie, he's right, it's just not safe outside for someone to sleep on the streets. You'll stay here," Loittie said, slouching into her chair. What was done, was done, besides, she rather liked the boy that made her son so happy.

"I'll make up the couch for you Rowan," Robert started.

"Oh no you don't, he sleeps in my room. If it'll stop you from throwing more of a tantrum then you already are, I'll sleep on the couch," Jamie-o snapped at his father. Robert deflated at this and knew that his son was right about this, he just didn't know how to make it right. A memory of his father scolding him for something similar flashed through his mind, making him feel worse then he already was. Both him and Loittie knew their views were out dated, but they were both terrified of their kids getting sick from something.

"But Jamie, I cant kick you out of your room," Rowan said, biting his bottom lip. The younger man didn't like this at all, though since they were in Robert's home, it was his rules against theirs.

"Jubes, its fine, really. 'Sides, I've slept on couches before and this one will be a hellava more comfortable then ours," Jamie-o told Rowan softly. The smaller male nodded before putting his plate away. Rowan didn't meet Loittie or Robert's eyes as he scurried upstairs, feeling a little depressed and a little hurt that they were back to, basically, square one. Loittie frowned and felt a little heart broken, tucking his bangs behind one ear. She came to a decision in a matter of seconds as Jamie-o scowled at them and stormed off to follow his lover.

"Rob, don't you think that was a little harsh? We were kind of over reacting," Loittie said, her voice firm but sad.

"No," Robert said, his wavering voice making it obvious that he wasn't sure.

"They love each other Rob, and they said they were safe while doing it. Besides, I remember that we didn't exactly save ourselves for marriage, now did we?" Loittie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no, but they should have waited more it, just in case," Robert said stubbornly. Robert's own father had been greatly disappointed when he found out that Robert hadn't waited. His only consolation was that his son and his fiancee were already going to tie the not. Robert couldn't imagine how his father would react to Jamie-o being bisexual, and he didn't want to dwell on it.

"What should they wait for? Santa clause? There's not going to be any harm," Loittie asked.

"STD's can and will cause harm, and that's not funny," Robert replied moodily.

"Oh for heaven's sake, straight people get STD's just as easily as gay people do, probably more so. Jamie-o's a smart boy, he knows how to use condoms, probably from his boys. They're in a steady relationship, their safe, and their happy," Loittie said. "Besides, I doubt they've had sex before or here."

"But, I, I just want him to choose the right person Loittie, that's it. Besides, how will we have grandkids later?" Robert asked.

"I know dear, so do I, but we over reacted, again and we'll have to make it up to both of them. As for grand kids, they can always adopt," Loittie said. Robert let out a great big, gusty sigh and nodded his head in agreement.

"I know love, and I know I'm wrong. Do you think we should talk to them now or tomorrow?" Robert asked as he stood up to help do the dishes.

"Tomorrow, so we can all talk with clear heads," Loittie replied before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"All right," Robert said with a sigh. Jamie-o could be so bull headed most times, although, he never really fought so hard for his other lovers before, and Robert knew that. The older man sighed again and really got to thinking about what to say the next day


	40. Chapter 40

Jamie-o grunted slightly as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Nothing seemed to help as he turned to lay, awkwardly, on his back again. After the argument with his parents, Jamie-o ranted to Rowan a good ten minutes about his parents being dicks. Of course, it reminded the jock about Rowan's comment about sleeping in the park which started a thirty minute lecture, discussing how bad that was in the long run. Rowan, of course, rolled his eyes and replied that it wouldn't have been the first time he'd ever slept in a park, which didn't help anything. Jamie-o understood, in a sense, why Rowan didn't want any part in the argument, arguments never really went his way, but the boy shouldn't have suggested something so dangerous.

With a sigh born of discomfort, Jamie-o finely settled on lying on his side, facing the couch and his back exposed to the world. The darker skinned male didn't see his lover creep into the living room with a small key chain light, a gift from Sam, as his only source of light. Rowan bit his lip and silently wondered if he should wake his lover up. The younger teen had tried to sleep, but sleep had been evasive and his mind had started concocting strange and horrifying things that terrified him too much to sleep. Some of the things had been familiar, the nightmares from his past showing their faces repeatedly. The other things were newer, and more frightening visions that haunted him, visions caused by Jamie-o not being there.

"Jamie?" Rowan whispered out loudly, not being able to stand the inky blackness that held the monsters that terrified him anymore. Jamie-o, startled, rolled over onto the floor wide eyed, staying at the small light that invaded his eyes.

"Jubes? What are you doing down here?" Jamie-o asked in surprise.

"I got scared and couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you? Please?" Rowan asked somewhat pitifully.

"Of course you can baby come on," Jamie-o replied before pulling the blanket back. Rowan scrambled under the blanket and curled up on Jamie-o's broad chest, snuggling into it. Jamie-o wrapped the blanket back around them before curling his thick arm around Rowan's slender waist. The jock frowned slightly before shifting Rowan a little so the smaller males back was to the couch. Rowan grinned sleepily and nuzzled under Jamie-o's chin, kissing the neck softly.

"I can't wait to get back to the apartment," Jamie-o said quietly, his arm tightening.

"Me too," Rowan replied just as quietly. Both were unaware of Robert or Liottie in the hallway, both having come down for something to drink.

"I can't believe all of this started because of us having sex. It ain't like its hurtin' anyone. Besides, we haven't been fucking that long and we're adults," Jamie-o muttered somewhat bitterly. It was quiet enough for Robert and Loittie looked at each other, both straining a little to hear the conversation.

"It probably made it real for them, that you are really serious about this," Rowan mumbled back.

"Whatta mean by that?" Jamie-o asked, voice raising in his curiosity.

"Think about it, they probably thought I was a faze for you, thus something not serious. Sex means its more serious, more cemented, to being real. They probably still had hope that you'd get over this and be perfectly straight again," Rowan replied, kissing Jamie-o's throat again.

"I am straight, your just the exception," Jamie-o replied, kissing Rowan's head.

"How sweet, is it cause I'm such a girl?" Rowan teased slightly.

"No, its cause, as cheesy as this sounds, just connected so well Your one of the very few people I can tell anything too. Hell, you're the second on my list of me being able to be completely relaxed and comfortable with someone," Jamie-o replied. Rowan looked up at him with a comforted smile on his face.

"Who's the first? And yeah, you are rather cheesy," Rowan replied, a teasing grin blooming on his face.

"Oh hush. Gerald, surprisingly," Jamie-o replied. The answer surprised both Rowan and his parents.

"Aaawww, that's so sweet!" Rowan replied with a mocking coo. Jamie-o flushed brightly and frowned, though it looked more like a pout, at Rowan.

"Shut up Women," Jamie-o snapped lightly.

"You shut up, stupid man," Rowan replied with a laugh. Jamie-o laughed as well, pleased with the familiar banter that they shared. Moments later, it became a little more serious, though not as tense as it had been.

"I still don't see how us having sex is wrong. The only way its wrong is if it's forced on people, especially children," Jamie-o grumbled as he automatically tangled a hand in Rowan's hair.

"Your one of their babies, Jamie, they only want what's best for you and to them, it's not me. Friends, possibly, but never lovers, I promise you that. Plus there's all that bullshit with the whole 'AIDS runs rampit the gay community.' Which most straight people believe, regardless of how open minded the person is," Rowan replied logically.

"Well, that's an udder load of bullshit. Cause of you, Gerald and I have actually been having real conversations. Plus I've calmed down and I don't drink anymore or fuck everything with a rockin' hot body. Not that you don't babe, I meant girls," Jamie-o said.

"I know hon, don't worry," Rowan replied before yawning cutely.

"I know you know, but now its time for sleep," Jamie-o said before maneuvering them so Rowan was sandwiched between the couch and himself.

"Your birthday's in two days," Rowan replied sleepily.

"I know baby," Jamie-o replied. Robert and Liottie looked at each other, both holding some form of being upset, before they left silently.

"Want anything?" Rowan asked, snuggling in and closing his eyes. Jamie-o was right, his parents couch was more comfortable then theirs.

"Yeah," Jamie-o replied with a lusty smirk.

"What?" Rowan replied, still sleepy. Jamie-o made him feel safe and secure, so sleep came easy for Rowan when Jamie-o was around.

"You bent over the hood of my camaro in nothing but women's panties," Jamie-o replied lustily. Rowan's green eyes snapped open and he stared at his lover with no great surprise.

"Just the panties? Or the full set, like panties, garter, and stockings?" Rowan asked.

"Whatever is easiest for me to fuck you over my car," Jamie-o replied.

"Exhibitionist, what color?" Rowan asked.

"What? White silk," Jamie-o replied.

"It means you like having sex in public places. I don't think I have anything in silk, but I do have white," Rowan replied.

"Oh. Does this mean you'll do it?" Jamie-o asked.

"Probably, though your cars gonna get dirty," Rowan warned.

"Good, I'll wash it," Jamie-o replied with a grin.

"Pervert," Rowan mumbled before he berried his face into Jamie-o's broad chest.

"You love me anyway, now sleep," Jamie-o replied.

"Yes, oh master of the couch," Rowan joked sleepily.

"Hush," Jamie-o grumbled back, and cuddled into his lover. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. The next morning, they were both awoken by Liottie, who was gently shaking Jamie-o awake. The jock gave her a cross look, before burying his face in Rowan's sweet smelling hair. Technically, Rowan's hair usually smelled like the spices he used in his cooking, though mostly it smelled of cloves, from his cigarettes and cinnamon. Jamie-o knew Rowan was probably awake already, considering that he was a light sleeper.

"Wake up dear," Liottie said.

"Why? Afraid that we'll have sex on the couch?" Jamie-o snarked at his mother quietly. His morning wood pressed tightly against Rowan's, making Jamie-o want to move against the other male.

"No, Jamie-o, its almost ten and you still need to show Rowan Hillwood," Liottie said, smile fading.

"Your gonna trust us, probably alone, to drive around Hillwood by ourselves?" Jamie-o asked, an eyebrow.

"Yes, because you are my son and I trust you, and I'm really sorry for yesterday, it wasn't right of me to react that way," Liottie replied.

"I'm sorry too," Jamie-o replied as he shifted a little to get up.

"Nooo, I'm comfy," Rowan moaned out and tried to curl deeper into Jamie-o's side.

"Ma, go get Sam and Jackson, I'm sure they'd love to jump on him," Jamie-o said with a smirk.

"I'm up, I'm up," Rowan said, sitting up. Both Jamie-o and Liottie chuckled at the site of Rowan being that frantic. Rowan glared at both of them, before sticking his tongue out at them and grumbling about needing coffee. The red and black ball on his tongue was revealed to them and Liottie raised her eyebrow.

"Hmph, now I see why you like him," Liottie said, causing both them to blush.

"MOM!" Jamie-o yelled in embarrassment. Obviously, it was going to be an extremely long day.


	41. Chapter 41

Soon enough, Jamie-o's birthday was upon them and it basically went off without a hitch. The day prior had primary been to show Sam, Jackson, and Rowan around. The three did their proper, if really faked, 'oohs and aahh' at the small wonder that was Hillwood. Jamie-o ended up having a two parties, one that was a more family oriented on, and another that would be over at his friend Daryl's house. Of course there would be booze and other sorts of things over at that party, not that Robert and Liottie knew that. Jamie-o would be bringing Rowan, of course, sans his two clingy younger siblings. Of course, neither Sam or Jackson weren't pleased with that notion, at all.

"Jubes, come on, we're gonna be late," Jamie-o yelled up the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," Rowan called back before scurrying down the stairs. The smaller teen was dressed in a black, skin tight jeans with a pleated acid grin skirt that stopped right above mid-thigh. Thin lines of black muted the bright coloring a little. Both skirt and jeans had an excess of zippers and straps. The t-shirt he wore with it was a simple black shirt with an AC/DC logo in the front in white lettering. Dark green eye liner lined his eyes and a black pine strip fedora with a dark grey skull adorned the side. As for his foot wear, he was wearing knee high leather boots that laced and buckled all the way up the front.

"Goddamn, I feel underdressed. Where'd you get that stuff?" Jamie-o asked as he pulled Rowan to him by his slender hips.

"It's your birthday, I'm gonna try and look a little attractive. As for where I got them, from friends and from a thrift store," Rowan replied. "You look sexy as hell."

"I always look this good," Jamie-o replied with a smirk. He was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a white wife beater.

"In what world? Imagination land?" Gerald asked with a snort. Arnold snorted along with Gerald, his green eyes half lidded and a mocking smile on his mouth.

"Shut up spazz one and nerd two," Jamie-o snapped, glaring heatedly at both of them. They glared back, just as heatedly, though Gerald had a little more venom in his look.

"Wow, brother, you look hot," Sam said with a grin.

"Thank you Sammy," Rowan replied with a grin of his own.

"Where are you going and why are you dressed like that?" Jackson asked, he was standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Jamie-o's friends are throwing their own party for him, we're going and I wanted to dressed up some," Rowan replied easily.

"You'll come back?" Jackson, a semi frantic tone in his light voice.

"Of course we will, Jamie-o just has to prove his masculinity to his buddies from time to time," Rowan replied calmly.

"You're not gonna give me away and leave?" Jackson asked, calming down.

"Why would I give you away sweetie? You're my kid now, yer my kid now," Rowan replied, walking over to his brother and fluffing his short, dark, hair. Jamie-o and Gerald didn't notice, both were too busy arguing, but Arnold and Sam saw and they stood there, watching quietly.

"Cause I'm bad," Jackson replied. Rowan's hand stilled and his gently smile dropped.

"Only a little, but that doesn't mean I'll leave you, not like our parents. You're only bad cause you're hurting. Sam and were the same way at first," Rowan replied. Jackson's lip quivered, but he leaned forward and hugged Rowan around the waist. Rowan froze in shock before wrapping his brother in his harms.

"Hey idiots, look," Arnold said quietly, though loudly enough for the two quarreling brothers to stop and look. Jamie-o's frowning face greatly. Gerald just watched in slight amazement before he started grinning.

"Well, it's about damn time," Gerald said with a small chuckle. Jamie-o looked at his brother slapping the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gerald asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't swear, it ain't okay," Jamie-o replied gruffly.

"You swear, so haw's that fair?" Gerald replied.

"Adults curse to express rage, anger, and despair. As soon as you turn eighteen, have at it, just don't do it in ma's house," Jamie-o replied just as easily.

"Sam swears all the time Jamie-o so how is that fair?" Arnold asked, his own anger rising.

"Sam stopped a kid years ago, trust me," Jamie-o replied. "Plus he doesn't do it where mom and Dad here."

"That still doesn't mean its fair. Don't be shoving parental advice at me, you ain't got that right," Gerald huffed.

"Stop being a dick Gerald, he's giving you good advice right now," Sam snapped.

"Fine, whatever. I listen, but only cause it's your birthday Jamie-o," Gerald huffed before stalked off. Arnold followed his best friend with a sigh. In-spite of feeling annoyed, Arnold understood the advice Jamie-o was giving. Parent's had magical senses of hearing when it came to their children being bad. Especially Gerald's, considering that they had three rambunctious children.

"How okay Jackson?" Jamie-o asked.

"Yes, sorry for ruining your departure plans. I, I'll be fine brother, Jamie-o, and I'm sorry for being a selfish brat. Go, have fun and do gross teenage stuff," Jackson said as he pulled away from Rowan.

"Its cool, and thank you," Jamie-o replied with a grin.

"Thank you for the apology, Jackie. We'll be back around eleven or twelve, depending on Jamie-'s idiot friends, Liottie and Robert should have his friends numbers," Rowan said.

"They do, so you can call if there's an issue," Jamie-o replied before ruffling Jackson's hair though he shot Rowan a dirty look.

"Good, now shoo," Jackson said. Rowan and Jamie-o laughed and left with grins on their faces.

"Have fun brothers," Sam said.

"Sure, big dopy jocks and their dinky little cheerleading girlfriends who wont eat," Rowan teased much to Jamie-o's chagrin. The jock only yanked a strand of Rowan's hair in retaliation, but said nothing otherwise.


	42. Chapter 42

As soon as they got to Damien's house, Jamie-o was bombarded by his old teammates with well wishes. There wouldn't be something as family oriented as cake and the dreaded happy birthday song, but there is beer, and other booze, and pizza. Automatically, Rowan made a mockery of their choice of beer and pizza, and Damien, Jay, Daryl, Todd, and Dray teased the smaller boy right back for being in a skirt. There were several other people, who were either on Jamie-o's former team, or former cheerleaders, who were rather shocked to see Rowan with their 'dear' friend. The cheerleaders, of course, kept their stuck up ways and abnormally thin bodies. The drag queen shrugged off their odd stares and went about poking fun at the guys, both the ones who had been kind to him and to the ones who weren't. A half an hour into the party, someone finally asked about Rowan.

"So Jamie, who's your little friend?" A gorgeous, well endowed, blond purred against Jamie-o's body. The jock frowned and pulled away from her just as instantly as she had clung to him.

"It's Jamie-o to you and his name is Rowan," Jamie-o replied automatically.

"He calls you Jamie," The blond replied, leaning in again, this time a sultry look on her face.

"He's really special. Could you back up? You're in my space," Jamie-o replied with a small huff and went back to talking with his friend, whom he hadn't seen in three years. The blond frowned and puffed up her half exposed, overly large, chest. She is dressed in a very short, skin tight, jean skirt, five inch black heels, and a skin tight tube top. The top really did expose half of her breasts, stopping inches above her nipples. She had always had the hots for Jamie-o in high-school, so when she heard he was back from college, she jumped at the chance to come and see him.

"Are you sure you don't want me in your space? I'm awful friendly," The blond replied, hugging his arm in between her double 'D's. Again, she tried to purr a sultry little coo, but it didn't turn out so well.

"Yeah, no, not really interested, and I'm in a relationship," Jamie-o replied, getting really annoyed.

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her honey, 'sides, I can, treat, you better," The blond replied, licking her lips in what she thought was sexy.

"Wow, are all blonds this pushy? Or are you just special in the head?" Rowan said behind them, startling both of them and the friend that Jamie-o was talking too. Jamie-o recovered first and smiled instantly when he saw his pretty little boyfriend. A bottle of beer dangled from Rowan's slender hand, a quarter down from the top, indicating that the petit male had been drinking some.

"Hey Jubes, havin' fun?" Jamie-o asked warmly. Rowan gave him a loving grin.

"Hey housewife," Jay said, he was standing next to Jamie-o, keeping the other jock company.

"Hey douche-bag, Jamie. Yeah, I'm doin' all right, for now. Are you having fun yourself?" Rowan replied with a small shrug. Jay laughed merrily at the insult and Jamie-o smiled broadly. Both jocks noticed the burning jealousy in the smaller males eyes.

"Just catching up mostly, have you flitted around long?" Jamie-o asked, teasing him. The blond, Bambi, watched on in shock as Jamie-o warmly accepted the freak in partial drag. ''No, just bitching about the crappy snacks,'' Rowan replied with a rather adorable pout. Jamie-o chuckled pleasantly and reached over to yank a piece of Rowan's bangs.

"We were talking sweet cheeks, so why don't you go harass someone over there?" Bambi said, one of her well manicured hand making delicate shooing motions.

"Really? It looked like he was telling you to go away. Maybe you should pay better attention to his body language," Rowan replied without missing a beat. A sweet, but shit eating, smile was plastered on his face as he stared at the blond. His own jealousy was seething beneath the surface, dancing its way deep into his heart. Anger was also pulsing at the women's audacity to hit on his man. He kept both emotions close to his heart, not willing to let either of them control him. Rowan then turned back to Jamie-o, intent on ignoring the blond women. Bambi glared heatedly at the petit male, her anger and jealously was obvious on her face. Before she could open her mouth to retort, Jamie-o intervened in the conversation.

"Jubes has a point lady, I ain't interested in you, and like I said, I'm in a relationship and I'm not going to fuck it up," Jamie-o replied before making his own shooing motions along with an angry tilt of his head. His own glare was on his face, and he really hoped that the girl would leave him alone.

"But Jamie-o," Bambi started, her grey eyes wide in surprise.

"But nothin' leave," Jamie-o replied, his glare worsening. Bambi huffed and stomped one heeled foot, her big chest bouncing dangerously.

"Some advice little girl, guys don't like 'easy' girlfriends," Jay said with a shake of his head. The blond growled angrily and flipped the man the finger angrily.

"Besides sweetie, Jamie wouldn't touch your titties with a ten foot pole. Why don't you go get some self respect before even bothering to try and get a man," Rowan replied with an arrogant air. It wasn't just any type of arrogance either, it was the type of arrogance that came from being from a very rich back-round. Bambi looked highly affronted by Rowan's arrogant behavior towards her. Most men would trip over themselves to just talk to her, and here three of them weren't even giving her the time of day.

"How dare you! I have more self respect then half the bitches in this room," Bambi said, her voice raising with her anger.

"First off, calm down, we're in someone else's house and we need to be respectful. Second, I told you to leave. Thirdly if you had self respect, you wouldn't be dressed like a hooker," Jamie-o stated. Bambi looked completely stunned by Jamie-o's words, her own heartbreak was obvious.

"But, I, I thought this is what you wanted Jamie-o," Bambi stuttered out, pointing at her outfit.

"Um, no, my type is sarcastic little assholes who not only put up with my shit, but can laugh at me for it. Someone who doesn't want the short lived fame I had in high-school, or for my looks, or for money. Someone who can get into a fight with three homeless perverts and still be completely boss about it," Jamie-o huffed out.

"If you start saying 'ish' for the word good, I'm getting a divorce," Rowan snarked out at the older man.

"Nooo, god why? Anyway, I like someone who is tiny, physically, loyal to a fault, actually kind with a good sense of humor and black hair. Plus having natural green dark green eyes is required of the_ lighter_ skinned variety," Jamie-o said matter o' fact.

"But," Bambi started again, her voice small.

"Look sweetie, he ain't tryin' to be mean about this, really, but no means no. End of story. Find someone who's more your style to fuck, possibly date, and leave Jamie alone. Now don't cause a scene and beat it," Rowan said calmly, though he did sidle closer to Jamie-o's side. Bambi was about to say something when she noticed Jamie-o's hand going towards Rowan's lower back, clutching the loose AC/DC shirt tightly in his fist. She stared for several long moments, watching Jamie-o's hand relax and slide all the way around Rowan's waist before she nodded and left the part. The rest of the party continued on, interrupted by a tantruming blond who thought she had what it takes.


	43. Chapter 43

Jamie-o and Rowan stumbled home from the party, hours later, exhausted, a little buzzed, and euphoric. They had been a little too buzzed to drive, but Jamie-o had gotten them home safe and sound. They did try to have sex on the car before they came home, but they had a been a little too eager, a little too rushed, and ended up rocking against each other for their release. Somehow, when they got home, they made it up the stairs and into Jamie-o's room without waking anybody. In-spite of being slightly drunk, they managed to strip down to sleep semi comfortable, Jamie-o had stripped down to his boxers while Rowan only got down to the skirt and white lace under garments. The drag queen flopped down face first on the bed, falling asleep instantly before Jamie-o joined him. Unconsciously, Jamie-o moved an arm across Rowan's slender body. Unfortunately, Jamie-o's arm didn't make it all the way across and his hand landed firmly on Rowan's ass. In an odd move, the hand ended up snaking underneath the short skirt to cup Rowan's left ass cheek.

This is the position is the one that Sam found them the next morning, and he thought it is awkward, semi gross, and good that he was the one who caught them. Though the young boy sorely wished he had a camera for this, he really did. Sam walked to Rowan's side of the bed, a teasing smirk on his slender mouth. Sam knew a blackmail opportunity when he saw one, and figured it'd be better saved for a later date.

"Brother, its time to get up," Sam said quietly, knowing Rowan would be up instantly. Years of parenting and living on the streets taught him to sleep lightly.

"Huh? What? Sammy? Are you okay?" Rowan slurred out, propping himself to look at his little brother.

"Yeah, it's me. Every-thing's fine brother, trust me. It's just time to get up now," Sam replied. Rowan looked over at the alarm clock to the see the time and groaned when it read 'eight o' clock.'

"Goddammitt, it's too early for this," Rowan groaned out before he tried to smother himself with the pillow he was laying on. Sam frowned at his brother before he glared.

"You drank didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Only one beer, crappy beer, and two shots of Wild Turkey," Rowan replied before rolling over to sit up.

"Brother..." Sam started, a scolding looking on his face.

"Hush, Sammy, I know. I didn't do that much and I didn't drive," Rowan replied with a grunt.

"You know what the judge said, plus you promised to not drink anymore," Sam replied with a pout.

"I promised not to get drunk Sammy, getting buzzed has nothing to do with it. But I won't be doing that again if you help me find a name for my bakery," Rowan said with a grin. Sam grinned and nodded his blue streaked head enthusiastically.

"Come on brother, we have until Tuesday," Sam said with a smile.

"I know, I know, go let me get dressed," Rowan said with a shooing motion. Sam grinned again before scurrying to the door.

"Oh, good morning Jamie-o," Sam said before leaving the room. Rowan turned to look at his lover, and grinned at the larger man pleasantly.

"Morning, hon, did we wake you?" Rowan asked sweetly.

"No, but you moving did. What did Sam mean about Tuesday?" Jamie-o asked tiredly.

"I have to go back Tuesday or else I'm gonna get fired," Rowan replied.

"You need a longer vacation," Jamie-o grumbled out.

"If I had the luck of having school funded, family housing, I might. But we need to pay the bills," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"School housing? Why don't we get it?" Jamie-o asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I tried before, cause Sam and I needed it, but the school's more akin to the super poor, athletes, or the families with married couples," Rowan replied.

"Dude, we are super poor and I'm on the wrestling and football team there, so we could get housing," Jamie-o said with a sleepy grin.

"Well, shit, we should check that crap out," Rowan said as he stood up and stretched his spine, popping in the process. Jamie-o watched the taught skin on Rowan's stomach, a slow stirring of lust awaking inside of him.

"Yeah, we really should. Hey, were you a drunkard when before we met?" Jamie-o asked, getting up as well.

"Of course no, Sammy just doesn't like it when people drink," Rowan replied.

"That boy's protective as hell with you, ain't he?" Jamie-o asked standing up.

"Sam's a very good boy, and he kinda sees me as his sister," Rowan said with a smile before taking off his skirt and dropping it onto the floor. Jamie-o watched with a lusty gulp, his boxers tented.

"I forgot you wore those," Jamie-o said, walking closer to Rowan.

"These were your birthday present Jamie," Rowan said, biting his bottom lip seductively. They hadn't done much sexually in the pat couple days because Robert and Loittie interrupted them, followed them, or wanted to talk about something. Jamie-o grinned at the smaller man, and pulled Rowan to him by the smaller boys hips. Their erections brushed against each other and both moaned pleasantly.

"I want'cha so bad Jubes," Jamie-o said with a groan.

"I want you to, love," Rowan replied as he wrapped his arms around Jamie-o's neck. They kissed heatedly before there was a loud nock on the door. Both froze for a second before pulling back with a groan and Rowan grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly slid them on.

"Just a sec," Jamie-o called, before quickly getting on some fresh boxers and pants. Rowan slid on Jamie-o's shirt from the night before. As soon as the door opened, Robert and Loittie walked in with calm and critical eyes.

"We need to talk," Robert said calmly.

"Better hurry before I give him AIDS and destroy the 'Perfect Family' you guys worked so hard to have," Rowan grumped at them.

"Rowan!" Jamie-o said in surprise.

"No, Jamie, no, I've been tolerant about this bullshit long enough. News flash, gay people don't ruin lives! We don't have some stupid hidden agenda, we aren't out to ruin American families, we aren't whores. We pay our taxes, we go to work every day, we do adopt kids. We are good people and all we want is the same goddam equality as everybody else. And also, your son is a grown ass adult, he has the right to do as he fucking pleases," Rowan growled out, panting lightly afterwords. Robert and Loittie stood here, gaping at their sons lover in complete shock. So far, Rowan had been pretty, well, quiet, about them, being nervous about saying something wrong. What was weird, is that during this whole rant that Rowan did, the foursome had made it down to the living room. Luckily enough, the younger kids were else where.

"That's not it Rowan, really. We over reacted about the whole sex thing. Well, I over reacted. I just want my son to be safe," Robert said calmly.

"What the hell am I gonna do? Knife him? You also seemed to have forgotten, that I was, was, a virgin before we had sex. A big fat virgin," Rowan huffed out. The heat of his anger had cooled within him rather quickly when he heard the parental concern in Robert's tone.

"I seemed to have forgotten that point," Robert said.

"I noticed," Rowan replied.

"As long as you two use protection, its fine. You are using protection right?" Loittie asked.

"Yes, Loittie, we use protection. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a smoke. You three need to talk amongst yourselves anyway," Rowan said before leaving the room to go outside. The three stood there for a few long moments rather awkwardly, before Jamie-o broke the thick silence.

"He isn't my first," Jamie-o stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Loittie and Robert asked at the same time.

"Rowan isn't the first person I've had sex with," Jamie-o stated more clearly. Both parents gave Jamie-o a surprised look before Robert began talking.

"W-when?" Robert asked with a small stutter.

"My first girlfriend when I was fifteen. My friends are the ones that told me to use protection at all costs though, Sex ED did help with that though, though not as much as them. The best thing they said, is, 'unless I want to be a dad or get a disease, use condoms.' Best advice I've ever heard," Jamie-o replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why didn't you say anything then? Or ask any questions?" Liottie asked, voice soft.

"Cause you'd both get upset, like now. Sex isn't something to be scared or ashamed of. As I'm sure you know, it isn't just for making babies either. You two always seem to make sex taboo, so I learned about it from my friends, the internet, and my sex ED teacher. I also talked to Gerald about it. I told him it wasn't a bad thing, just to do it safely when he does it, and wait until he and his girlfriend are ready. Don't you two look at me like that, it was only right that I did talk to him," Jamie-o said huffily.

"That could explain why he knew all the things I wanted to explain to him. I don't know whether to be completely thankful or really upset," Robert said, a serious look on his face. Robert and Jamie-o had a very embarrassing sex talk when Jamie-o had been old enough, and Robert hadn't been looking forward with the one he had to do with Gerald. Jamie-o had definitely saved him some embarrassment with that.

"At least you don't have to give the talk to Timberly when she's older, Rowan had to do that with Sam when he began girl puberty," Jamie-o muttered out. Robert shuddered and nodded his head. Liottie shook her head in amusement at how ridiculous two of her boys were.

"Do you honestly think that we find sex Taboo?" Liottie asked softly, though she seemed a little happier.

"Yes, and I'll give you my reasons why. Today's society is set up to basically hate and fear sex. As a society, we are expected no to encourage or enjoy it, regardless of how it's not a bad thing if done right. Parents are reluctant to talk to their kids about sex because they don't know how and they think it's bad. If you give your kids all the information about sex, they're not going to mess it up later. Knowledge gained from information is power," Jamie-o said with a shrug. Robert and Liottie looked at each other before looking back at their son.

"That's really smart Jamie-o, and we can see your point. We are sorry about how we reacted, it wasn't right for either of us. We're going to give Rowan a proper apology as well. Come on dear, we're going to fix this," Liottie said, getting up.

"But..." Robert started.

"Now!" Liottie said, proving once again that she was queen of the household.

"Yes dear," Robert said and got up. Jamie-o snickered at his father as they went out the door. Robert shot Jamie-o a glare that only made the younger man snicker louder.

"Jamie-o?" Sam asked behind the jock, scaring the bejeezus out of him.

"Jesus! Sam don't do that," Jamie-o said with a startled look. Sam gave a sheepish smirk that he obviously didn't mean.

"Sorry," Sam replied with a grin, still not meaning it.

"Whatever. Now, do you need something?" Jamie-o asked, one dark eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah," Sam replied nervously, which Jamie-o caught. Sam wasn't a nervous kid, especially to adults that were kind to him.

"Well?" Jamie-o prompted.

"You're not gonna leave us, are ya?" Same asked bluntly.

"Why would I leave?" Jamie-o asked, confused.

"Cause everyone Rowan loves, leaves at some point. He loved Da and Mother, and they left, and every boyfriend he loved too much or tries to adapt to them to much, and then they don't want him no more. His friends do it all the time too," Sam said, just as bluntly as before.

"I'm not gonna leave Sammy. And besides, even if we did break up, I'd still be friends with him, I love to him too much to do otherwise. Wait, what do you mean he tries to them to much?" Jamie-o asked.

"Remember in the beginning, he pretty much did whatever you wanted until you'd force him to do something, or chose for himself?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I do." Jamie-o replied.

"He was trying to keep your attention on him. He still does it sometimes, but he realized early on, that he doesn't have to try that badly for you. You gave him your attention, even when he didn't want it. Your very attentive to people like that. Plus, you've really come through for him on this trip, so it makes him feel confidant that you really want him," Sam said.

"Why wouldn't he feel confident? He's fucking gorgeous and an awesome boyfriend," Jamie-o muttered more to himself then to Sam.

"He's had bad relationships before you. It doesn't help that, like most people, he doesn't really like his body and being scared up doesn't help. Luckily now one has ever really attacked how his face looks. Our mothers looks prevent that," Sam Said.

"I'm gonna have to correct that," Jamie-o grumbled.

"One, you better, and two, you've already started. Now come, there's things to do, people to see, and my brother to molest," Sam huffed. Jamie-o laughed and went to join the breakfast fray. All too soon, the weekend faded and it was time for Rowan, Sam and Jackson to go back to New York. Tuesday seemed to come all too soon for the patchwork family. It was late afternoon and the kids were begrudging it. Sam and Jackson had tagged along with Arnold and Gerald most of the time they had left in Hillwood, making connections throughout the two's gang of friends. Rowan and Jamie-o however, spent most of their time finding places to fuck themselves stupid. Jamie-o would be staying home a couple of days longer, and they tried to get as much psychical contact in as possible.

"I'll see you when get back to the apartment," Rowan said with a small pout.

"Yeah, you will, but start packing, I talked to the dean the other day, and he said we are qualified to get into family housing. I'll be back in time for the actual move. Scholarship student's are automatically qualified to get the housing, just as easily as the jocks. The dean sounded rather surprised that neither of us went into the housing before, especially when he found out you're taking care of your siblings," Jamie-o said with a smile.

"Really? That's awesome," Rowan replied with a broad smile.

"I thought so," Jamie-o replied with a grin.

"Does this mean we'll have proper locks and shower?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Jamie-o replied.

"Best, summer ever," Jackson said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"It was really nice to meet you," Timberly said somewhat sadly.

"You too Tim, be good and do your homework," Sam said. Jackson grunted at her, indicating his goodbye.

"It's been a pleasure, in-spite our ups and downs, I hope to meet you guys again real soon," Rowan said, all the while clinging to Jamie-o's arm. Jamie-o clung back.

"The pleasure was all ours Rowan," Robert said with a smile. Rowan smiled back. After a few more goodbyes between the Johansson's and the O'neil's, Jamie-o drove them to the airport. Soon enough, the were by their terminal, saying their own goodbyes.

"I love your family, Jamie," Rowan murmured quietly with a grin. The two kids were using the restroom then getting some yahoo soda.

"Regardless of them being dicks to you?" Jamie-o asked just as quietly.

"Yeah, I love you more though. I'll miss you," Rowan said with a watery smile. Jamie-o grinned back rather tenderly.

"I love you too, and I'll be home soon, and maybe you'll finally be able to quit one of your jobs," Jamie-o replied.

"Maybe, and you better you dick," Rowan replied.

"I will, love you," Jamie-o replied again.

"Love you more," Rowan said before they kissed briefly. They pulled back just as Sam and Jackson appeared next to them.

"Be safe you three," Jamie-o said.

"We will," Rowan said.

"See ya Jamie-o," Sam said.

"Come home soon," Jackson said.

"I'll be back on Friday, so now worries. Take care of your brother," Jamie-o said.

"We will," Sam and Jackson replied in sequence. The two went to sit down for a little bit while Rowan said very dirty things in Jamie-o's ear before their flight got called.

"Later sweetie," Rowan said innocently as he went to board the plan. Jamie-o sputtered and glared at his lover, waving the other man off before he stormed off to his car to deal with his problem.


	44. Chapter 44

The next two weeks had been somewhat difficult for Rowan, Jamie-o and the kids. They hadn't had enough money to pay for movers, so they listed the help of their friends. Jackson and Sam did make several comments about Rowan actually having money to use, but the petit male had become so accustom to not having a lot of money, that it had been strange for him to even consider using it. Being homeless, even for a short time, had definitely changed his view on money, regardless of fourteen years of having vast amounts of it. Many of Jamie-o's teammates had been rather nice about helping them out, even Jay who had come back early himself because of his own work study job that he had. They had been a little nervous when Rowan's drag queen friends had shown up to help as well, but wisely didn't comment about it.

One of Rowan's oldest friends, was a six Ft five man by the name of Vincent, who had come to help as well. The man lived in one of the apartments on the floor above them and he was a rather quiet person. Jamie-o had met him a total of five times, and had been warned about never breaking Rowan's heart. The jock had been rather nervous when he found out that Vincent used to be in a gang and had tried to be polite as possible around the ex gangster. The fourth time they had met, Jamie-o had bluntly asked why Vincent was so attached to Rowan. The ex gang member had stared at him for a good long while before answering. Rowan had been nice enough to take him to a free clinic when his former gang had beaten him up for his homosexuality. Not only that, the food that Rowan had been about to eat that day, which was the only full meal the smaller male had in days, had gone to him without thought. Vincent had been a loyal friend ever since.

Jamie-o had been more then a little uncomfortable with the other man, because of his former status as a gang member, now though, Jamie-o kinda just watched the other man with a slightly jealous eye. Rowan had told Jamie-o that Vincent usually followed him home from the drag bar, where the large man worked as a bouncer, and had been like an older brother for him. Jamie-o shrugged it off and yelled at one of his friends for being stupid, to which they had yelled back and called him a 'nancy boy' and a 'poof'. One of his friends was from London, the term poof was a common nick name for homosexuals. Of course, Jamie-o got into an argument with them about being jerks. Fifteen minutes later, Rowan put a stop to the argument by saying he wouldn't feed them any baked goods. It shut the group up almost instantly.

"God, I can't believe your moving," Lana said, his voice effeminate as always.

"Me either, to be honest, I'm just waiting for that call saying I've been punked or something," Rowan replied with a sigh.

"You still could be you know, especially since you listen to all that metal crap," Johnny, another of his drag queen friends, said with an attitude.

"Its better then listening to Barbara Strisand or Judy Garland you flaming homo," Rowan growled out, shoving the last piece of clothing into a box.

"Hey, don't diss the classics sweetheart," Johnny growled out.

"Well, your classics suck balls, so bite me," Rowan snarled out. The jocks stopped to watch, amused by the argument.

"Well, I never. Next you'll be hatin' on Cher," Johnny said huffily.

"Brother, who's Cher?" Sam asked, interrupting them.

"I have no idea Sammy," Rowan replied with a shrug. Jamie-o and his friends broke out into loud snickers and chuckles at the affronted looks on the drag queens faces. Rowans friends were rather insulted and decided to snub them for the rest of the day while they still packed and moved Rowan and Jamie-o's stuff. Which, in all honesty, worked out better for the rest of them because they ended up getting the rest of the stuff packed and taken to family house in a shorter amount of time then it normally would have. Rowan's friends were chatty and kept dissing Rowan's cloths or hitting on one of Jamie-o's friends earlier that day. With them silent, the move had been rather quick, only lasting about four hours instead of eight. It helped that Rowan, Jamie-o, and the kids didn't have a lot of stuff from being poor too. Six hours later, Jamie-o and Rowan sat on their old, crappy couch while Sam and Jackson explored their new environment. Unpacking had been rather easy as well, though most of their cloths and dishes were still in their boxes.

"Dude, Jubes, you need better friends," Jamie-o said tiredly.

"I noticed love," Rowan muttered just as tiredly. Seconds later, Sam came racing in, babbling loudly and incoherently.

"Sammy, slow down, we cant understand you," Jamie-o said, sitting up a little bit. Rowan was looking over at his younger brother as well, his eyes forming a half hearted glare.

"Sorry, what I said was, there are some kids from the other family housing and Jackson and I were wondering if we could go play with them," Sam said, still in a rush.

"Sure, just be careful and stay within sight of the building okay?" Rowan replied.

"Yes, brother, thanks a lot. See you two later," Sam said and shot out the door to a waiting Jackson.

"Well, that was exciting," Jamie-o said while rolling his eyes.

"I thought so. So, do you still want your present?" Rowan asked.

"Hmm? What present?" Jamie-o asked, one dark brow raised.

"Your birthday, remember?" Rowan asked, his own brow raised. Jamie-o perked up instantly and nodded his head, making his hair flap about like crazy. Rowan laughed loudly before Jamie-o hungrily attacked his neck, nipping and biting it hungrily.

"Nngh," Rowan moaned out heatedly, tangling his slender hands in Jamie-o's hair. Jamie-o pulled back briefly to kiss Rowan before pulling back again.

"Break in the new bedroom?" Jamie-o asked heatedly.

"Too far, fuck me now," Rowan husked out just as heatedly, just as needy.

"All right. Wait, what about lube?" Jamie-o asked.

"In the couch," Rowan moaned back, struggling out of his cloths as quickly as he could. Jamie-o was hurrying along as well, needing to be apart of the petit male as soon as possible. Jamie-o reached into the couch cushions and managed to find a small tube rather quickly. Seconds later, both were completely naked and Jamie-o was popping the top of the lube. Rowan took the lube before Jamie-o could coat his own fingers and squeezed some onto his own slender fingers. Jamie-o watched as Rowan laid down onto the floor and spread his legs wide to give the bigger man room. The jock gulped lustfully as Rowan dipped one slender finger into his own tight channel and began pumping it desperately. Seconds later, another finger entered Rowan's channel, scissoring the channel to adjust it for something bigger. Another few minutes later and then a third finger joined the first two, stretching Rowan's body even further. After a few long, torturous moments, Rowan deemed himself stretched enough and pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, making Jamie-o shudder in delight.

"Wait, what about a condom?" Jamie-o said as he grabbed the lube from the floor by Rowan.

"We're both clean, and there isn't enough time," Rowan replied with a glare.

"I suppose there isn't," Jamie-o replied with a large grin before coating himself in the scentless gel, shuttering at the cool feeling on his heated length. He leaned over Rowan, propping himself up with one arm as his other hand guided his length to Rowan's entrance. Slowly, very slowly, Jamie-o pushed into Rowan's tight ring and into his deliciously tight heat. Rowan let out several uncomfortable grunts and moans, but nothing that indicated any sever amount of pain. After what felt like forever, Jamie-o was fully seated inside of Rowan's body, panting from the sheer tight heat that encased him. Rowan thrashed his head several times, gasping from the intrusion of Jamie-o's length once again.

"Nngh, you're so fuckin' huge," Rowan rasped out, his slender hands going to Jamie-o's shoulders to grip them tightly.

"N-naw, your just tight is all," Jamie-o responded, kissing Rowan's neck repeatedly to help ease the smaller mans pain. After a few moments, Rowan nodded his head for Jamie-o to begin and the jock began moving eagerly. Both moaned in pleasure as Jamie-o repeatedly rocked into Rowan, savagely hitting the smaller males insides, wanting the euphoria known as an orgasm. Rowan's slender legs wrapped tightly around Jamie-o's waist, giving the large male better leverage to pound into him. Jamie-o grabbed Rowan's hips and rocked into the small body below him, wanting release. A few, long moments later, Rowan shot his essence between them, shouting his pleasure to the ceiling. The tightening or Rowan's inner muscles were too much to bear for Jamie-o's own desperate and throbbing length, and he shot a hot load deep into Rowan's slender body, making the petit boy moan from the sensation. Neither of them really lasted long, both to needy and too out of time to make it long and slow, which both preferred, but this suited them just fine.

"That, was fantastic," Rowan panted out, his legs falling to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah it was. We should do it raw again, and soon," Jamie-o panted back.

"Yeah, but now, we should clean up and take a shower," Rowan said, his breath calming.

"Good idea," Jamie-o said, but didn't move, his softened length still berried deep within Rowan.

"You need to get out of me before the kids show up," Rowan said, not really wanting to move either.

"I'm comfortable," Jamie-o groused with a pout.

"And we have two kids staying with us that could come back at any time," Rowan replied gruffly.

"I know, but I like being in you," Jamie-o groused out again.

"Aw, that's sweet, but if you had bothered to get the hint, we can go have shower sex," Rowan groused back. Jamie-o gave him a happy look of surprise before pulling out carefully and sitting up. Rowan sat up with a groan and carefully rolled himself onto his knees.

"Hurry up will you," Jamie-o moaned out, his cloths already tucked into his arms.

"Oh hush, you weren't bottoming. Besides, you should be glad that Sam and Jackie didn't see us," Rowan grumped out and stood up as soon as he had all his cloths.

"Too late," Sam said from the door way. Rowan blushed deeply before 'eeping' loudly and moving to cover himself up. Jamie-o was quick to do the same. Sam and Jackson were currently at the door along with at least two or three other kids, who, thankfully , hadn't seen them.

"Why are they naked?" Jackson asked innocently.

"No reason, we're going to a playground that's really close by. See you two later," Sam said covering Jackson's eyes and dragging the smaller boy away.

"Well, that was completely and utterly embarrassing," Jamie-o said, his hands and cloths covering his gentiles.

"No, that sucked complete ass. I hope that never happens again," Rowan said, his olive toned face bright red.

"I couldn't agree more," Jamie-o said quietly. Both looked at each other, then the door, and causally walked into the slightly bigger bathroom, both still wanting to get cleaned up. They both hoped it wouldn't happen again, but figuring their luck, it probably would. They just hoped that no one would see naked parts or anything else that was going to be shown during those kind of acts. Hopefully, the rest of their college career would be a little less eventfully, and really quick.


	45. Chapter 45

Rowan sighed ad he packed up the last box that was going to go to Hillwood. Jamie-o, Sam, Jackson, and himself would be permanently moving there a few days after graduation. Rowan was, of course, completely nervous, as was Jamie-o, but considering the trial they both just went through to adopt Sam and Jackson, graduating from collage would be a complete cake walk. Rowan rolled his neck, popping it loudly and wondered when Jamie-o and his family would get back. As of currently, Jamie-o was showing the rest of the Johansson clan, along with Arnold, Helga and Phoebe, around central park. Rowan, Sam, and Jackson were finishing the packing. In the four years, a lot had changed with everybody, some of the biggest changes were with Sam and Jackson, considering that both had several growth spurts.

Sam currently stood at a healthy 6'1" and was finally able to take the hormone shots he needed to become a proper male. Because of the hormone shots, Sam was currently going through male puberty, much to Sam's excitement. His tall height he naturally inherited from their father, much to Rowan's ever lasting chagrin. His dark hair currently hung to mid shoulder blade and he was well muscled from the sports he'd been playing in school. Jamie-o was rather excited about that, and so was Rowan. Sports helped Sam through any anger or depression that he had about being born in the wrong sex, but the boxing lessons that Jamie-o signed him up for in middle school probably helped the most. Jackson hadn't changed all that much outside of being tall for thirteen. He stood at a proud 5'5" and was rather pleased with being able to loom over Rowan's slightly shorter frame. Jackson never really got into sports, outside of playing soccer in the summer because he liked running around and kicking the soccer ball. Jackson was more into music, theatre, and art then he was anything else and Rowan was determined to support the younger boy, especially since their parents never did in the first place. Jackson had opened up beautifully since he started getting the attention that every kid wanted from their parents, though he was overly dramatic and had issues with people he didn't know well.

Both Sam and Jackson had improved greatly in their own personal growth and experience, even more so with each other. They still didn't fully get along and both were in a more playful version of their competition to gain Rowan's undivided attention. Luckily for Jamie-o and Rowan, it had become a more user friendly version then what it started as. Neither of them had many things in common outside of gaining Rowan's attention, though they did have a few things in common. They both had a love of hats, coupled with both of them loving to skate. Jackson loved roller blades, while Sam was always in use of a skate board as his main form of transportation.

Thinking of his two younger siblings, who were currently scrounging around in their shared room for stray peaces of clothing, brought a smile to Rowan's face. Seconds later, the trial, once again, popped into the drag queen's mind. The trial had been a mixture of relief, surprises and sadness for Rowan and his siblings. Relief because Rowan had gotten permanent custody of his younger siblings, surprised because they found out that they have seven uncles and two very much alive grandparents on their dad's side. And sadness because they knew their parents didn't want them. What made them understandably upset was that their father, David, hadn't bothered to tell them anything about himself outside of the fact that came to the states from Ireland at twenty-four and had gotten a green card for their mother, who is a native Hawaiian.

One of the surprises was the fact that their grandfather had been called to the trial to help David win custody of his two younger children. However, when the elderly man found out about the abuse that Rowan, Jackson, and Sam had gone through, he quickly sided with the grandkids he barely knew. After the trial, Rowan found out that his grandfather, Liam and his sisters, had been horrible abused by his own father and had made it a point to help an abused child in need whenever they needed it. The old man felt guilty for not checking in on his grandchildren sooner, but when one lives in another country, like Ireland, its kind of hard to do so. After the trial, Liam and his other sons had made it a point to get to know Rowan, Sam, and Jackson, wanting to know what they wanted to do with their lives. Sam had been thrilled and ended up talking mass amounts of sports with most of their uncles and Jackson even managed to have a little fun with one of their uncles.

Rowan and Liam got on pretty well, and talked a lot about almost everything they could think of, including baseball. They only had one disagreement, and that was Rowan's homosexuality. Well, two, but only because he couldn't really understand Sam being transgender. The point was, that Rowan and Liam were talking and that was the only thing that Rowan actually cared about. Well, that and the fact that his grandpa and uncles accepted Jamie-o rather quickly. Rowan and Sam believed that it had something to do with the fact that Jamie-o was a jock.

Rowan let loose another sigh as he picked up the last dish, wrapping it in news paper before putting it away in its box. There were so many bitter sweet memories of New York, bitter because of the horrible things, sweet because New York was the only home he actually knew. New York was where he met Jamie-o, and had gotten his kids. Rowan didn't regret any of his memories, in-spite of the fact that many of them were completely and utterly horrible for him of his siblings. The petit male's head shot up a few minutes later as he heard Jamie-o and his 'other' family at the door. In a few days it would be time to start his new life, with a new family and a new business.

**Six months later:**

Rowan was finally done putting the finale touches on his bakery, everything looked perfect. He had the machines, the ovens, the stoves, the color theme, the prices, the ingredients, and the staff. Two of his wait staff, whom he knew personally, were Helga and Phoebe, and the third was their friend Lila, who was a little too perky for his taste. But Phoebe claimed that the red headed girl was their third musketeer, so Rowan was going to give her a chance. Their jobs would start as soon as they came from school to an hour before closing time. There were two others on Rowan's wait staff, who were single parents that needed to work during school hours before leaving to pick up their kids. The only reason he had wait staff, and not just cashiers, was because he decided he wanted his bakery to have enough room for people to sit down and enjoy themselves, to maybe even relax.

Of course there were uniforms involved, but they were rather easy to come by considering the wait staff could either wear skirts or pants, in black of course and nice black tennis shoes. The tops, or full on dress, would be provided by Rowan of course, which consisted of a tactful cobalt blue, short sleeved shirt, along with a mini apron that held two front pockets that held what they wait staff needed to take orders. Rowan was rather pleased with the whole adventure, and so were his staff. The drag queen was still nervous about people not liking his baby, and he hoped that it would go well. Having the support of Jamie-o's family along with his grandparents did help him tremendously though. As soon as finale details were completed, the bakery currently known as 'Baked Love' was ready for business. It was Friday when the finale details were completed and the bakery would be opened the following Monday. Rowan was understandably terrified.

The following Monday soon dawned and Rowan was up at 4:30 in the morning due to nerves and wanting to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion. Rowan tried to be quiet, because Jamie-o was still asleep, but that didn't work out so well. Jamie-o woke abruptly to Rowan frantically looking through their closet for something to wear. The larger man watched him quietly for a few moments before glancing over at the alarm clock on Rowan's side of the bed. The larger man let out an almost silent groan before burring his face into his pillow.

"Dammit, Ro, come back to bed," Jamie-o rasped out loudly enough for Rowan to hear. The petit male threw his older lover an apologetic look before going back to what he was doing.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm to nervous," Rowan replied, a nervous chitter in his voice. Jamie-o sat up and pulled himself out of his warm bed reluctantly. The jock was across the room and wrapping the smaller man in his strong arms in seconds.

"You'll do great baby," Jamie-o said before kissing Rowan's sleek head.

"Oh gods, I hope so. It's just, this is my baby and I'm terrified that it'll flop," Rowan replied, leaning into Jamie-o's strong chest.

"It's not going to flop. You have done everything right, the perfect building, the perfect location, the waiters, the other two chefs have good talent. You've taken every cooking class that was provided you, plus several business classes just in case. You have every recipe you've ever dreamed up with you, you're not going to flop. If, in the really of chance that you will, we'll start over again and I'll take care of you until other wise, I promise," Jamie-o murmured softly into Rowan's hair. The jock was flushing brightly, not really comfortable with expressing so much mush emotions. The look that Rowan gave him for those words though, more then made up for it though.

"Really?" Rowan asked softly.

"Really, babe," Jamie-o replied, nuzzling Rowan's head.

"How'd I ever get so lucky to get you?" Rowan asked, turning around to nuzzle Jamie-o's chest.

"Extremely good luck and a very fantastic ass," Jamie-o replied with a cocky grin. Rowan slapped the older man in the arm playfully, chuckling as he did so.

"Cocky prick aren't you? And my ass isn't that great," Rowan said, shaking his head before he let out a loud squeal. Jamie-o had grabbed a handful of Rowan's firm ass and squeezed it tightly. Luckily enough for them, they had found a decent two story house for them and the kids, or else they would get noise complaints.

"Really now? I've seen some great 'A' booty in my time, but yours, baby, takes the cake," Jamie-o husked out as he gently squeezed his handful again. Rowan let out an embarrassingly loud squeak and buried his face against one of Jamie-o's shoulders.

"Don't say that!" Rowan squeaked out.

"But it's true, you have an awesome ass. Plus, it's all mine," Jamie-o replied with a perverted grin. Rowan stuck his tongue out at his larger lover, exposing his, currently, yellow and black tongue stud before pulling away to find some cloths. They would have to be comfortable and classy, but completely comfortable when he had to cook. Jamie-o ended up groping him several times throughout the process and even gave him a hand job to ease some of his anxiety.

"You, are, a pervert," Rowan panted against his lover after his release.

"But I'm yours," Jamie-o replied as he licked his hand clean of Rowan's juices.

"You're an ass," Rowan growled out.

"And you're going to be late," Jamie-o replied smugly. Rowan's green eyes widened comically as he looked at the time. The clock read '6:02' and Rowan let out a shriek of panic before rushing off to get dressed. Jamie-0 laughed hysterically as Rowan rushed to put on a pair of semi tight pair of black pin strip pants and a three quarter inch sleeve green button up blouse.

"You're such a dick," Rowan growled out as her rapidly brushed through his long hair while slipping on a nice pair sensible tennis shoes.

"Your adorable when your angry," Jamie-o replied before pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a casual shirt. Unlike Rowan, he'd prepared the night before. When Rowan turned around to put down his brush and grab a hair tie, the jock quickly grabbed a small box, opening it quickly and put the contents in his pocket.

"And your still a bastard," Rowan replied when he turned around, putting his sleek sable hair into a low pony tail. Both mean filed out of their room before leaving to wake up the kids. Sam groaned loudly, but didn't complain when Rowan gently shook his shoulder. He rolled over and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before pulling on a torn pair of jeans. Moments later, Sam pulled on his chest binder and then a loose gray shirt. Rowan shook is head before going down the stairs to the kitchen. The petit male returned twenty minutes later with a cup of coffee. Sam took it gratefully, glad for the caffeine.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, okay?" Rowan said softly.

"I'll be down soon brother," Sam responded tiredly. He'd been nervous for his brother all night as well, regardless of it being a school night.

"Okay," Rowan replied before going back down the stairs of their two story home. Jamie-o and Jackson appeared at the bottom of the stairs, right behind Rowan, both looking half asleep and unwilling to focus on anything at all.

"Can I have coffee?" Jackson asked sleepily, he'd never been a morning person, neither was the rest of his little rag-tag family.

"Not straight up, but sure," Jamie-o responded easily. "Hey baby, is Sam up?"

"Hey yourself, yeah, he's up. He'll be comin' down shortly, he's just getting his school shit and shoes," Rowan replied as they entered the roomy kitchen. That had been the only requirement that Rowan had for a house, a roomy kitchen so he could experiment in. It worked for his family, considering they were the ones he was experimenting on. Seconds later, Sam appeared and scurried over to Rowan to hug the older man good morning. Most teens his age usually demanded independence and never truly desired to talk to their 'parental' figures. Sam, who had always had a big independent streak, had always been closer to Rowan then most other people, even his youngest brother Jackson. Jackson was the same way though he was far moodier then his older brothers. Personally, Jamie-o blamed Helga for getting him into Shakespeare and other such dramatic play writes.

"Mornin' brother, Jamie-o, Jackie," Sam mumbled out groggily.

"Morning," Jamie-o responded, just as groggily.

"Nng," Jackson replied sluggishly. Rowan meanwhile, was scurrying around he kitchen, pouring coffee for those who didn't and anything others for those who didn't. Rowan was to busy being a bundle of nervous energy as he flitted around the kitchen making a quick meal for everyone.

"You doing all right brother?" Jackson asked as his sipped is mostly chocolate coffee.

"Not particularly, oh god, I feel nauseous," Rowan said, as he leaned over the sink. Jamie-o got up and went over to gently rub Rowan's slender back.

"It'll be okay baby, I promise, you'll do fine. Take a deep breath and relax," Jamie-o told him gently.

"Are you sure you don't want help today brother?" Sam asked worriedly. Rowan shot him a dark look from behind Jamie-o's comforting arm.

"You are not skipping school young man. You can help as soon as schools done, but not before," Rowan replied huffily. Sam huffed back but nodded his head in agreement, knowing better then to argue with Rowan about his education. That was the one thing that both Jamie-o and Rowan demanded, that both Sam and Jackson, at the very least, finish high-school with good grades. Twenty minutes later, Rowan calmed down enough to relax a little and the little family got their breakfast. After breakfast, the family scurried around, getting ready for school or for work. Except for Jamie-o that was. He managed to get a day off from his sports announcer job so he could help around Rowan's shop. Sam and Jackson were understandably jealous because of it, but knew better then to argue.

"Come on kids, it's 7:20, time to go," Jamie-o shouted from the door. Jackson scrambled to the door from upstairs and Sam just wondered over from helping Rowan with the dishes. Rowan came scurrying over as well, looking a little frantic though he did have everything that he needed.

"Come on, time to go," Rowan said with a nervous smile. The others smiled back encouragingly and off they went. Jackson was dropped off first, at PS 118 and immediately found his little group of theatre friends and went to join them, then Sam at PS120, who promptly found Gerald and Arnold and started chatting them up. Helga and Phoebe were there as well and waved over at Rowan and Jamie-o before the two drove off. Rowan waved back pleasantly as they drove, still nervous by trying not to show it. Minutes later, Jamie-o and Rowan showed up to the bakery to see both the two other chefs and the two other wait staff waiting by the door. Jamie-o parked and Rowan got out to get to the door.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" Rowan asked pleasantly.

"Lets," Betty replied. She was a forty year old single mom who'd been through two divorces and just wanted to get on with her life and to help her three children anyway she could. She was a very sweet women who loved to help and loved working with the public. Travis, the other single parent, was a little different. He just turned nineteen and already had a little girl to look after, but he took the responsibility, even when his little daughters mother wouldn't. Lilly, his daughter, was born when he was fifteen and he was doing everything in his power to provide for her and himself. Travis had been smart enough to finish high-school, though he went through a more of an alternative school for teen parents.

The chefs were both male and completely and utterly, and happily married to each other. Both also loved to cook and were rather excited to work in a gay friendly environment. Their names were Thomas and Jason, they owned their own home, had three cats and were currently fostering four kids all school aged. Rowan and them got along rather well, considering that all three of them were on the pink side of the force instead of the dull gray one.

Rowan, so far, loved all four of his day workers attitudes and friendly behavior, even though Travis seemed to be a little nervous about working around gay people. The younger male was taking it in stride, especially considering that he wouldn't find the convenient work ours that Rowan was giving him along with the decent pay he was receiving. Seconds later, Rowan opened the shop and everyone got to work setting up the chairs and tables and getting the ovens and mixers going. They opened promptly at eight o'clock and luckily enough, by eight fifteen, had coffee and fresh out of the oven cinnamon rolls, scones, and muffins ready and waiting when the first, but few, costumers came in. The day ended up picking up at noon and continued until schools got out. All in all, it was disgustingly busy so it ended up going by pretty quickly.

For Sam and Jackson however, their day didn't go quickly until they showed up at 'Baked love.' Because of the laws of school, the day went incredible slow until three hit. And since Jamie-o was busy helping Rowan around the bakery, or at work, he couldn't come pick them up regularly. Rowan still didn't have his license, though both him and Sam had their learner's permits, so he couldn't pick them up from school. Sam and Jackson usually skated home, unless it was raining or snowing outside, then they took the bus. Luckily enough for them, both Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe all had their licenses, though Arnold was the only one who had a car, considering that his grandfather had given him the Packard when it had to difficult for him to drive. So, the little group managed to get to the bakery in twenty minutes instead of an hour, right on time for the shift change.

The rest of the afternoon went according to plan, though it was nerve wracking for Rowan. When the time finally came for the story to officially close, Rowan plopped down onto a chair, completely exhausted and completely soar. His feet, knees and back were aching from all of the standing the majority of the day. Luckily enough for him, Jamie-o and the others had been there or else he would have freaked out more. Speaking of Jamie-o, the jock sat across from the drag queen with his own tired grin.

"Do you think it's always gonna be that busy?" Jamie-o asked tiredly. The kids and the other chefs were cleaning up the restaurant.

"Maybe, but I don't really know. Depends on how busy this area is and how busy it's going to be at certain times," Rowan replied, just as tiredly.

"Oh, well, it's probably gonna calm down once the bakery is done being ogled at," Jamie-o replied.

"Oh, okay," Rowan replied, somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, don't be disappointed, your business wont sink, it'll still get business which will help regardless," Jamie-o replied with a gently smile.

"That's good," Rowan replied, body relaxing greatly. He fidgeted slightly, trying to stretch his back out as he rested.

"Hey, do you remember that discussion we had when the marriage equality law past?" Jamie-o asked suddenly. Rowan looked at the other man wearily, trying to think back to that conversation. It happened a while ago and Rowan was too tired to be suspicious as to why his lover brought it up.

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?" Rowan asked. Jamie-o smiled before reaching into his pocket and taking something out. Rowan automatically stretched his hand out on the table, palm up. Jamie-o randomly gave him pieces of sweets or caffeine pills that were stored in his pocket.

"Well, I kinda sorta wanna marry you," Jamie-o asked with a grin, as he plopped his class ring, recently resized, into Rowan's hand. Rowan froze for a moment, looking at the slightly gaudy ring that he had teased his lover mercifully for when he first saw it. Seconds later, Rowan let a shriek, startling the other occupants in the bakery before he tackled Jamie-o to the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rowan muttered in-between kisses. The kids came scurrying out of the back to see what the problem was only to be confronted with Jamie-o getting tackled and kissed. Gerald shook his head, already knowing what his brother did. Arnold grinned as Jamie-o slid his class ring on Rowan's ring finger while Helga, Phoebe, and Lila cooed at the sight. Jackson and Sam smiled broadly at their parental figures, happy that the two were finally tying the not.

"You two aren't gonna start fucking on the floor are you? Cause that's one mess I ain't cleanin' up," Sam said suddenly, ruing the moment. Rowan and Jamie-o flipped Sam off, much to Sam's amusement. They were always an unconventional family, this would only make it more so. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong in the long run and their marriage would be one of those disgustingly good weddings that made other people jealous. Today was definitely the start of a new life for all of them.

**End**


End file.
